More Than Words
by Gryfforin
Summary: [Chapter 23 Now Up] What happens when Ginny is forced to serve a month's detention with Draco M? Rated R for safety, nothing too gratuitous GD, RHr, Some ColinBlaise (male). R&R Please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Draco Malfoy's eyes pierced Ginny's soul.  She felt as if her head would explode as she tried to hold back the wave of anguish boiling inside.  

"I haven't asked you to change for me, only to be honest with yourself and with me.  I've sacrificed a lot for this Malfoy," Ginny spat the silver headed prince of Slytherin's surname out reminiscent of their days of rivalry.  "… a lot for _us,_" she finished softly, the tears threatening to overcome.

"_Malfoy_ is it?  Well since we're back to our old pet names, _Weaslette_, "Draco drawled snidely, "I have neither lied to you nor myself, What were you expecting?  Moonlit rendezvous by the Lake?  Poetry and serenades sent up to Gryffindor tower?  I am not that person; my pride won't allow it, not now, not ever!"

"Do you really think I'm that person, I don't need any of that, what I need to know is that you feel something here," Ginny stated plainly, placing her hand over his chest.

"Oh but I feel so much more here," Draco retorted, grabbing Ginny and thrusting his pelvis into her.

"So that is all I am to you Malfoy," Ginny inquired softly.  

"No Ginny, it's love," Draco retorted simply.  Pulling her close to him he continued in her ear, "I love your breasts, I love your hips, I love your lips, I love your arse, and I love the way you…" roughly fondling each body part as he spat the words in her ear, with more venom as he named each of her parts before biting her bottom lip roughly and sitting on the chair across the room from Ginny.

Draco bore his grey eyes into Ginny's.  He knew that the sting in his words would be effectively punctuated with the sneer that came without effort to his lips.  

_This is not what I want from her.  Just moment's ago, everything was right with the world, it was just the two of us, alone here in the Room of Requirement.  _

Even the colors were neutral; no silver nor green; no red nor gold.  The décor simply elegant in rich mahogany floors, with muted mauve accents throughout the room.  House rivalries had no place in this oasis Draco and Ginny had claimed as their own.

Draco's eyes wandered longingly down the length of Ginny's body, her robes had been long ago discarded, and her blouse was un-tucked from her skirt, loose save one button at the bottom.  Her cream lace bra showed, her left breast threatening to come loose as a result of Draco's assault earlier.

"I'm up here ferret," Ginny spat out angrily, catching Draco's eyes wandering across her body, feeling cheapened as she also took note of the words he had spat out and his remaining sneer.

Draco slowly raised his eye's to meet Ginny's, "But everything below is so much more interesting," he stated, raising an eyebrow, his trademark sneer in place as he deliberately took in Ginny's disheveled appearance.

Ginny inwardly gasped, careful not to let Draco know the hurt that he'd inflicted.  Since she had begun this nightmare two months ago, if there was one thing Ginny had learned from him, was the power that could be held by masking your emotions.

Ginny stood, slowly and deliberately removing every article of clothing that still covered her body, Ginny sauntered slowly over to Draco, exaggerating the sway of her hips to ensure that he saw everything that she knew he had been hoping to see since their first meeting in this room.  

Draco adjusted himself ever so slightly, becoming aware of the erection that was forming.  

_Disappointing, I never thought that Ginny would be bullied so easily as Pansy, or the rest of those tarts so easily swayed by the Malfoy name._

"So Malfoy," Ginny purred, spilling the surname out in sultry tones, all mocking and disdain gone from her lips.  "This is what you love?" Ginny whispered in his ear, leaning in close, her breasts at his eyes, and her legs straddling his lap.

Just as Draco reached to grab her hips, he felt a hand crack across his face.

"Because that is the first and LAST time you will lay eyes on this" Ginny spat, lifting her breasts together to punctuate her proclamation, her eyes flaming as the temper she had been quelling erupted.  

Ginny quickly grabbed her robes, leaving the rest of her discarded clothing with Draco, as she spun out of the room headed for Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 1

So I forgot the disclaimer.

This is my first fanfic.  I've fallen passionately in love with Draco/Ginny, though I have to ask, is there even an inkling of justification for this in cannon?  Just curious.  

Oh yeah, The entire universe as it relates to Harry Potter, belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.  She is awesome, I love her, pity that I'm going to have to kill her if a new book doesn't surface soon :) Just kidding, honestly!  Harry Potter and all related characters belong to someone much richer than I affiliated with Rowling and Warner Brothers.  Hopefully, I will add my own little twist to this world.

And finally, hopefully I won't lose too many people with the way this is being written.  The complete story will be told through flashbacks and present time action.  We started somewhere between the beginning and the end of the story (I can't tell you exactly where).  For the most part, I will try to stay true to flashbacks being the italicized portion.  Also, the flashbacks will be told chronologically, so keep up with what the last flash back was as we move into the present, because that is where the next flash back will pick up.

Lastly, to anyone reading this, thank you, as stated before, this is my first fanfic.  Looking forward to the feedback!

**************************************************************

Chapter 1

"A Peck of Pickled Peppers," Ginny stated tersely to the Portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded the entrance into Gryffindor tower.  

"Peter Piper picked…" the Fat Lady responded in a sing song fashion as Ginny stepped through the portrait hole.

Being well past midnight, Ginny was pleased not to have to greet her older brother Ron and his inquiries into her whereabouts for the past few hours.  Ever since he had discovered Ginny and Draco on the Quidditch pitch a month ago, his little sister's comings and goings became his number one priority.  

_*****_

_"Malfoy, what are you and your snakes doing here?  We have had the pitch reserved for over a month with Madame Hooch!" Harry challenged as the Slytherin made their way onto the Quidditch Pitch, moments after Harry had gone over the new strategies that he wanted the team to implement for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw._

_"It seems that the schedule has been altered Mr. Potter," came the steely drawl of Professor Snape as he swept along behind Blaise Zambini, the new Slytherin Keeper._

_"But Snape…"_

_"Professor Snape to you Miss Weasley, and twenty-five points for your disrespect."_

_"Professor Snape, I don't understand how our practice can be cancelled without us being given proper notice," Harry protested.  "I'm sure that you can understand that we have an important upcoming match…"_

_"Potter, I understand far more than you could hope to.  You might only be concerned with your upcoming match, but as my house will be competing TOMORROW night, they have been granted permission to practice on this evening.  Now, while I would love to sit here and draw pretty little diagrams such that you could grasp the reasoning behind this decision, as a professor for this school, I have no need to further explain myself."_

_As Ron opened his mouth to protest further he was cut off, "If I hear one further word from anyone wearing anything resembling Gold or Scarlet, I will have all further practices this week suspended and 50 house points.  Now clear the pitch so that the Slytherin team may practice."_

_With sighs and grumbles, and mumbled complaints about 'Snivellus and Ferret Boy' the Gryffindor Team landed and headed towards the locker rooms._

_*****_

For the past five years, she would have welcomed Ron and his overprotective desire to know her whereabouts at all time.  But as a sixth year who had finally grown accustomed to the idea that Ron, Harry, and Hermione had their own lives, which had little room for her outside of the occasional banter, she greatly resented the fact that now that she had found a life of her own, Ron suddenly wanted to impose himself into that life.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out softly as she peeked her head into Ginny's dormitory.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny snapped; closing her robes to cover up the fact that she was wearing nothing beneath.

"Nothing Ginny," Hermione stated as she came into the room to sit on Ginny's bed.  "I was up finishing my essay for Arithmancy when I heard footsteps on the staircase.  I had already checked the dorms for the night and knew you were the only one out of bed."

"So? You knew it was me. That still doesn't explain what you're doing here.  You never bothered to concern yourself with my whereabouts before, why the sudden interest?"

"Would you two shut it, some of us are trying to sleep, and we have double potions first thing in the morning Gin, you know we can't be tardy without losing 100 points and serving a weeks detention for that slime bucket," Ginny's roommate Liane fussed from across the room.

"Please Ginny, let's talk," Hermione stated simply, sincerity showing in her eyes as she exited Ginny's room.

'I'm going to regret this in the morning,' Ginny thought as she followed Hermione to her private quarters.

"Ginny, I of all people know how thick your brother can be, It took him six years before he would get a clue and ask me out, SIX YEARS.  I practically had to draw him a map with an 'X' over my name before he realized that I was just waiting for him."

"Hermione, I've had a long night, so if you don't mind, let's skip over the touching tales of you and my brother"

"I only said that to let you know that I understand that your brother can be positively thick skulled and maddening at times."

As Ginny snickered Hermione corrected herself, "alright, most of the time," she conceded.  "And I'll admit that Harry and I would have chosen almost any other male in this school for you, save Crabbe and Goyle, because we simply do not wish to be in any way affiliated with the missing links'.  Now I can't speak for Harry, because as a man, he is inclined to be equally thick skulled and stupid, but while I don't like that egotistical, aristocratic pompous…"

"Hermione," Ginny warned through gritted teeth.

"… git," Hermione finished simply, "I do respect your decision as a woman."

"So you just wanted to let me know that you hate Malfoy, but you don't have a problem with me dating him?"

"Let's say I hate Malfoy, and I won't convey my problems with you dating him to you or anyone else."

"That's fair, and I appreciate it.  If that's all…" Ginny started turning for the door.

"Actually…" Hermione continued, "Ron finally told me why you all haven't been speaking for the past month.  He said that you seem to feel as if we don't care about you.  I thought you needed to hear that Ron especially loves you very much.  I consider you to be a friend, and while we might not be close, you have to remember that Harry, Ron and I have been through a lot in our seven years.  And while our age difference isn't such a big deal now, when you first came to Hogwarts it seemed like a huge difference to us as *mature* thirteen year olds who had thwarted the first attempt in twelve years of Voldemort."

Ginny nodded, trying to look understanding, wanting nothing more than to run in her room and strip off her robes for a long hot shower.  

_*****_

_"Hey wait up Ron," Gin called to her brother as he left the locker rooms in hushed whispers with Harry._

_"Gin, Harry and I have to meet up with 'Mione, can we talk later?" Ron asked, looking a bit guilty, but with pleading in his eyes._

_"Sure," Ginny yelled.  "If later ever comes," she added under her breath such that he couldn't hear._

_"Thanks sis, you're the best.  Next Hogsmeade weekend, I owe you a butterbeer, and I'll even be the guinea pig for Fred and George's latest invention in your place," Ron said as he ran up to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to run off with Harry._

_Ginny wandered aimlessly, not sure where to go from the locker rooms, she knew she should be studying, but she had plenty of time as practice would not have ended for two hours, so she decided to take a walk around the Pitch.  She had always loved Quidditch, maybe it was due to living in a house with six men who loved the sport.  Not losing sight of the fact that the Slytherin's, her rival house, were practicing, Ginny took care to dart beneath the bleachers without being seen.  She made her way towards the front of the bleachers, while still making sure that she was out of site, sat onto the ground, and watched the streaks of silver and green dart through the sky._

_'They really have improved this year, especially Malfoy,' Ginny took note as she watched them practice.  With Malfoy as Seeker and Captain, and Zambini joining the team as Keeper, Ginny noticed that their play was geared more to strategy, and relied less upon the brute force and dirty play of Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin beaters._

_In the midst of Ginny's appraisal of the team, Malfoy stopped and spun swiftly in the air.  'He must have spotted the snitch,' Ginny thought as she watched Malfoy, race swiftly in her direction.  Her eyes were riveted on Malfoy's pursuit of the Golden Snitch; Ginny could never resist watching these crucial moments of a Quidditch match.  She even had the bruise as proof from their last match with Hufflepuff where she had been too engaged with watching Harry grab the snitch to see a bludger hurling through the air at her.  Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she saw Malfoy's hand close around the snitch at the bottom of the pitch just beyond where she was hiding and wink at her before pulling up and landing._

_Flushed, Ginny ran from the pitch, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't alert Snape and Hooch to her spying._


	3. Chapter 2

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

********************************************

Chapter 2

As Ginny leaned back in the shower, with the hot water beating down on her, the tears she had refused to let fall since leaving the Room of Requirement came.  She had listened to Hermione's speech, and while she knew Hermione was sincere, and that the three did truly care for her, she didn't want to deal with that right now.  So she had politely excused herself, claiming sleep and double potions before retreating to her room and the showers.

'If he would just open up to me, I know that this could work,' Ginny thought to herself.

'Maybe he has opened up to you, and you just don't want to see this for what it is,' she countered, the doubts that Ron had thrown at her for the past month surfaced as she continued her inward dialogue.

'No, I refuse to believe that.  Draco may want the rest of the world to think he's a carbon copy of his bastard of a father, but he has shown me otherwise'

_*****_

_"Did you like what you saw Weaslette?" The familiar drawl of the Slytherin seeker reached Ginny's ears as she wandered by the lake after fleeing the Pitch._

_"I loved it, it simply confirmed my suspicions, that we have nothing to fear from a team of flying snakes led by a ferret," Ginny retorted with a satisfied smirk on her face as she spun to face Draco._

_"Keep telling yourself that, I happen to think that you, little weasel were there spying, and not just to gather information about our strategies," Draco retorted lifting his eyebrows suggestively._

_"While Moody might have managed to restore your outward body to it's correct state, I think he left behind that ferret brain of yours if you think for one moment that I was out there to watch you," Ginny stated truthfully.  While her attention had been focused on Draco, it was really a love for the position of seeker that had drawn it there. _

_Ginny knew that Harry was a much better seeker than she could ever hope to be, but she could never forget the great thrill that she had during her fourth year playing seeker.  Her attention focused on nothing but finding, and acquiring the prized Snitch for her team.  As the youngest of seven, and the only girl, it was hard to gain attention, other than that of coddling the 'baby girl' of the Weasley clan.  The position of Seeker had given her the power to win or lose a match, and as Ginny rarely lost at anything she put her mind to, the attention that it got her was easy to get used to._

_"Don't worry Weasley, I was checking you out too," Draco winked._

_"Malfoy, I have better things to do than to 'check you out'.  Furthermore, I could care less whom you choose to observe. Kindly leave me to enjoy the lake and go find Parkinson or someone who cares!" Ginny stated as she turned to continue walking._

_"Damn Ginny, I was just kidding."_

_Ginny turned slowly, trying to reconcile the voice she was hearing, and her first name that was spoken._

_"What do you want Malfoy?" _

_Ginny was curious as to what it is he wanted.  She knew he must want something to have bothered using her first name._

_"I just thought it was time… I mean, I admit I can't stand that weasel, scar head, or mudblood…"_

_"Ron, Harry, and Hermione?" Ginny interjected, refusing to allow Draco to belittle them, no matter how rejected they had made her feel as of late._

_"Yes, you bloody well knew who I meant!"_

_"Well use there proper names, or don't refer to them at all."_

_"Fine I won't. I guess the point is, I see no point in you and me attacking each other.  I have nothing against you, save your house and family."_

_"And that's nothing at all.  Of course  family and house mates wouldn't mean a thing to a self-centered spoiled prat such as you," Ginny retorted, her voice rising again, as she flushed with anger._

_"You miss my point, I have nothing against you personally."_

_"Is that all Malfoy?" Ginny asked tiredly._

_"Yes, that is all Ginny, and the name is Draco."_

_"Good, I will then continue my walk, Malfoy."_

_*****_

Ginny stepped out of the showers, and into her night shirt.  It had been a gift from Hermione last year.  It was white and came down mid-thigh with a drawing of a large yellow bird on it.  

"A night shirt Hermione," Ginny had exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.  While she didn't expect extravagant gifts, she did think that a night shirt, from her brother's girl friend was an odd choice.  Especially one with a simplistic bird that a child could have drawn on the front.

"The bird is called Tweety," Hermione explained detecting the disappointment in Ginny's voice.  "Tweety was one of my favorite character's growing up, I had everything Tweety, including a giant stuffed toy that I slept with every night," Hermione continued after explaining that 'Tweety' was a character from a muggle carphoon.

Laying back in the bed, Ginny sighed as she hugged the pillow tight into her chest trying to stifle the sound of her sobs.  

'Why is he doing this to me?' Ginny cried repeatedly, softly until she fell off asleep.

***

"Gin?" Liane nudged Gin softly.  

"Leave me alone, where are my skiving snack boxes?" Ginny retorted grumpily, not looking to leave her bed.

"I heard you crying after you came back in last night Gin, whatever he's done…"

Liane never had a chance.  "Why does the noble and brave house of Godric always assume that _he _has done something?" Ginny yelled sitting up suddenly.  "Is it even remotely possible that Draco Malfoy might have done absolutely _nothing_ to me, and that my life, my mood, my existence is affected by more than some Boy that I happen to be interested in?  First it was Harry, now Draco, honestly, you would think that I was nothing without some boy to be identified by…"

Ginny didn't know why she was denying that she had been crying about Draco, or why she was biting Liane's head off.  Liane Coulter had been a good friend to her, especially as she started coming to terms with the fact that her brother's trio would remain just that, with no room for her.  Liane was a pleasant girl, she was a muggle born, born and raised in America.  Liane's mother was from Jamaica, and she had inherited a volatile temperament.  While she remained pleasant and cordial most of the time to everyone, she was quick to speak what she thought, her temper boiling over for only the length of time needed to express herself.  Once she had spoken her mind however, Liane was fine.

"Damn Gin, we assume when you're upset that _he's_ done something, because you are seventeen.  And as a seventeen year old girl, I happen to know that when we have our eyes set on a man, our moods are greatly affected by what they have done.  I don't know exactly _what_ it is that has you waking up on this side of the bed this morning, but I wanted to wake you because potions starts in thirty minutes, and I thought you'd had enough of serving detention with Snivellus for the year.  When you have decided that you're tired of acting the complete bitch, please do let me know, until then, I'll give you your space."

Gin groaned as she watched her friend storm out of the room with her books slung over her shoulder. Weighing the wrath of Snape, her brothers' wretched inventions, or simply going to class; Gin quickly determined that the latter was the lesser of the evils and hurriedly dressed before heading to the dungeons.

_**************************************_

A/N: Okay, so Malfoy is OOC.  He will not be the embodiment of pure evil, because I could never put Ginny with that kind of man, but there is more to him than meets the eye.  Also, Carphoon.  It's meant to be cartoon, and yes it is intentionally misspelled


	4. Chapter 3

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

*********************************************

Chapter 3

Ginny hurried through the hallway, determined not to be late for Snape's class.  Liane had been right, she had served enough detention with Snape to last her a lifetime.

_*****_

_After finishing her stroll around the Lake, Ginny returned to the castle and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.  _

_"Ahhh, Miss Weasley," Snape exclaimed, stepping in front of her just as she approached the Great Hall._

_"Yes Professor Snape," Ginny smiled up at him sweetly.  'What does he want now?  I know that my potions essay was excellent, even Hermione said so after she proof read it for me.'_

_"Master Malfoy here has informed me that you decided that you would like to review the Slytherin Strategies from beneath the bleachers after your practice was dismissed," Snape continued as Malfoy strode out of the Great Hall to stand next to Snape._

_"I was very surprised to see Ginny when I caught the snitch, as I know that the Gryffindor's pride themselves on fair play." Malfoy stated innocently, no trace of the smirk that adorned his lips in his words._

_"Professor Snape, honestly, I was simply wandering about the pitch, when I couldn't help but become entranced by the skill shown forth by Draco."  Ginny responded, her voice syrupy sweet with flattery._

_"Yes, Draco is an excellent Seeker, and it would be quite easy for one who is so used to mediocrity to become distracted.  Be that as it may, there is no excuse for a student to observe the practices of another houses team.  I think that a one game suspension, 50 points from Gryffindor, and a weeks worth of detentions should serve as a fair reminder to you."_

_'That bastard,' Ginny thought.  She  had known that Malfoy was up to something when he had approached her by the lake.  Just like Malfoy to give her the impression that she had gotten off, and then to turn tail and hand her over to Snape._

_"I will expect you in the Dungeon every evening at five 'o clock sharp," Snape instructed._

_"But Professor Snape…"_

_"I am well aware that Gryffindor holds their practice at that time Miss Weasley, yet you will serve your detention as instructed, only it will be for one month, with 25 additional points from Gryffindor for your cheek."_

_"Yes Professor Snape," Ginny replied defeated as he strode to sit at the head table with the rest of the staff._

_"Still checking you out Gin, but I couldn't let a Gryffindor get away with spying on our team."_

_Gin looked at Malfoy in exasperation before striding into the Great Hall to sit with Liane._

_*****_

As Ginny ran into the Potions class, she ran straight into Colin Creevy who had been carrying some ingredients for today's potion back to his cauldron.

"Ah Miss Weasley, I think I will have 10 points for your disruption to my classroom.  I will not give you detention, as you have barely escaped being tardy from my class," Snape stated as he raised his wand and slammed the door to his dungeon shut.  "However, if you continue to disrupt my class, I will only be able to assume that you miss our times spent together from early this term."

Ginny tried hard not to wretch, as she was both hungry from missing breakfast, and the innuendo from Snape's threat made her physically ill.

"It will not happen again Professor Snape," Ginny replied before taking her seat and preparing her supplies for the potion that was written on the board.

Ginny's lack of sleep and her over all moodiness following her encounter with Draco last night did not help her concentration at all.

"Miss Weasley, have you dipped your hair in your Cauldron?  That is the only reason I can see for this potion to be red when everyone else's cauldron has a blue potion."

Suddenly the skiving snack boxes weren't sounding like such a bad option, if only she hadn't left them in her dormitory.  

'It's going to be a long class' Ginny thought as she scrapped her initial potion and began again.

After three failed attempts, Ginny decided she'd had enough.

'Fuck it,' she stated inwardly as she took her cauldron now filled with a mint green potion to Snape's desk to receive its obligatory 'F'.

"Miss Weasley, I kindly ask that you not waste time nor space in my classroom.  If you do not intend to even attempt to do this assignment correctly, you are excused."

Needing no further invitation, Ginny quickly gathered her things and headed up to the kitchens.

Ginny rounded a corner before stopping at the sound of a very unwelcome voice.

"So Weasley, roaming the corridor's during class.  I think that infraction is worth five points from Gryffindor," Pansy sneered.

"Fuck off Parkinson, I'm really not in the mood, besides, I was excused by _your_ head of house."

"I'm _sure_ Professor Snape excused you from double potions.  All right where is your note?"

With a look of defeat Ginny simply turned.

"That's what I thought, I'll take another five for your dishonesty.  Draco might have bumped his head and decided that you were worthy of him, but the rest of us recognize you for exactly what you are.  A filthy muggle lover, who is too poor to buy a decent set of robes, much less a clue.  So I'll give you this one for free, Stay away from Draco, or I'll make sure that more than points are taken from you."

"What's wrong Parkinson, are you upset that Draco had enough once he realized that you were so well used that he needed to upgrade.  I tell you what, let me give you the clue.  I will do what I want, with whom I want, when I want.  In fact, I'm feeling generous today, so you get a two for one special.  Draco will never, and I do mean never, come crawling to you again Pansy.  I could have died a thousand times, and he won't touch you.  You are a common place whore, whom for all of your pure blood riches, couldn't recognize an ounce of class, much less buy one."

With that Ginny strode away to tickle the portrait of the pear gaining her access into the kitchens.


	5. Chapter 4

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

*********************************************

"Hullo, hic, Miss," Ginny was greeted by Winky the house elf as she stepped inside of the kitchens.

Noticing the mugs of butterbeer on the table before the fire as Winky rose, Ginny smiled.

"Hello Winky, how have you been?" Ginny asked warmly.

"Well Miss, Winky is missing her, hic, Master terribly, hic.  But Dumbledore, hic, has been kind to allow Winky to serve his students."

While Ginny never signed up as a member of S.P.E.W., she was somewhat pained to see a creature seemingly so distraught not to live her life in servitude.

"What, hic, can Winky get for Miss?" 

"Actually Winky, if you could spare it, I think I would enjoy a mug of butterbeer right about now."

Winky looked nervous at the suggestion, while students weren't supposed to come to the kitchens for food, it was not uncommon, but this is the first time one had dared to ask for butterbeer.  She knew the students had stolen them for their house parties on numerous occasions, but they had never asked outright for the drink.

"I won't tell anyone honestly, I've simply had a horrible morning," Ginny implored of the house-elf.

"Well, I suppose it, hic, won't do no harm. Winky will bring you the butterbeer, if you will be joining, hic, Winky,"  The house-elf smiled.

"I would be delighted," Ginny replied, amazed that this house-elf whom had certainly never dared to sit and partake of food or drink with residents of her manor in her previous life, was now inviting her to drink with her.

"To Miss, hic, and this wonderful, hic, drink," Winky offered a toast.

Ginny laughed, "Here, here," she toasted as she took a sip of the warm drink.  "I think, that you should slow down there Winky."

"Hic, Winky is very grateful to Dumbledore, but me still, hic, misses me Master.  The butterbeer helps, hic, Winky to forget her shame, hic."

Not knowing how to reply, Ginny simply finished her butterbeer in silence before hurrying out of the kitchens muttering something about a potions essay and the library.

_*****_

_"What on earth were you doing talking with that slime ball and that stupid git Gin?" Ron asked as he strolled over to sit on the other side of Liane across from Ginny._

_"Malfoy was simply giving Snape the proper ammunition to earn me a month's worth of detention," Ginny replied looking down at her plate._

_"A month, he can't do that Ginny," Harry added as he sat to the other side of Ginny._

_"Well he did Harry, and it just so happens I will be serving my detention during the Gryffindor practice."_

_"Bloody bastard, I'll kill him for this," Ron seethed as he got up to head over to the Slytherin table before Hermione and Liane managed to pull him down._

_"What has the Ferret done now?" Hermione asked knowingly as she sat joining her housemates and saw the red throughout her boyfriend's face._

_"He has arranged for my sister to serve detention every day for the next month from that overgrown bat they call a potion's master."_

_"How did he manage that?" Hermione asked, not allowing herself to get angry before she knew all of the facts._

_"Well I didn't have anything to do after our practice was cancelled.  Harry and Ron were so anxious to get back to you, *alone*, so I decided to walk around the pitch.  Malfoy saw me when he dove to catch the Snitch, and wasted no time in informing Snape." _

_Ginny didn't see the need to let them in on her encounter with Malfoy at the lake, as she was sure the idea of Malfoy flirting with his sister wouldn't help matters in the least._

_"Bloody Brilliant Gin," Ron beamed.  "So what are those snakes up to, did you get any good strategies to report back to us?"_

_"Ron," Harry, Hermione, and Liane bellowed at him._

_"This is anything but good Ron, Ginny is the best Chaser that we have.  We can't afford to lose her for a month's worth of practice, or else this game against Ravenclaw will be the only one that we win this year."_

_"Oh yeah, I won't be playing in the Ravenclaw game either.  It was 75 points, one game, and a month's worth of detention when he was through." Ginny added, feeling even worse than when she first heard the news at the look on her team captain's face._

_"I've got a potion's essay to work on, I don't need to give Snape any more excuses to punish me, so I'll see you all later," Ginny stated before heading up to the Gryffindor common room._

_*****_

"How's my little Weasel this morning, are we feeling playful?" Ginny heard the familiar drawl as she stepped out of the kitchens and headed off towards Gryffindor tower.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear last night, that I have no intentions of 'playing' with you ever again." Ginny stated calmly, not breaking her stride.

Ginny heard the jogging steps behind her and silently thought, 'God, why me?'  

Draco spun Ginny around and put his hands firmly on her waist pulling her close to him.  "Well _Ginny_," Draco spat, putting so much venom into the word that he couldn't have been more disrespectful if he had tried.  "I for one am not willing to give up our play dates. I'll let you walk away for now; but a Malfoy gets what he wants, when he wants.  You will not be so lucky next time," Draco hissed in her ear before lewdly trailing his tongue from her ear down her throat.

"What's wrong? Lil' Drakie rejected by the poor filthy muggle lover?" Ginny mocked in the sing songy voice of a five year old.  "Get a clue and go find your stupid lil' bitch Pansy, she's anxious to rekindle that old flame of yours."

With that, Ginny broke free of his gasp, punching him as hard as she could dangerously low, and sped off up the hall again.

'What the hell did you do Malfoy, you're never going to get her if you keep pulling the evil Lord of Slytherin act.'

'I can't just stroll up to her and tell her I love her.  Hell I don't even know what love is,' Draco replied to himself.

'She doesn't need all of that, she just wants you to show her,' an inward voice said to Draco as he remembered last night in the Room of Requirement.

_"Do you really think I'm that person, I don't need any of that, what I need to know is that you feel something here," Ginny had stated plainly, placing her hand over his chest._

"She's right you know Drakie, I am anxious to re-kindle that old flame, It's been too long," Pansy cooed as she walked up to drape her arms over Draco's shoulder's and whisper in his ear.

"Fuck off Parkinson, Malfoy's don't fraternize with common whore's."  And with that Draco headed back to the Slytherin dungeons.


	6. Chapter 5

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

*********************************************

Chapter 5

_"Drakie, I was hoping that we could study together tonight," Parkinson cooed in his ear._

_"What on earth do you need Parkinson, I have essays due by the end of the week in Potions, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes and little time for your feeble mind."_

_"Well, I was hoping that we could review some anatomy up in the Astronomy tower tonight after our midnight patrol.  I assure you it's not my mind that needs filling."_

_Draco watched intently as Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall.  He had seen Ron rise to approach the Slytherin table before being pulled down by Granger and some other Gryffindor mudblood so he knew that he had been the topic of conversation.  As the red-haired girl disappeared from the Great Hall, Draco decided that a little tutoring might be in order after all._

_"Fine Parkinson, I suppose that a quick shag in the Astronomy tower might be just the study break that I need.  I expect that you will be appropriately positioned once I arrive," Draco ordered before rising to leave._

_"Of courses Drakie, have I ever disappointed before?"_

_'It's amazing that despite her societal status, Pansy lacks a single ounce of class,' Draco thought as he recalled her blindfolded and bound the last time he had entered the Astronomy tower for a rendezvous._

_***_

_"Are you going to the Slytherin/Hufflepuff match before your detention Ginny?" Liane inquired as she gathered her cloak and scarf._

_"I don't know.  I have loads of homework to catch up on, and it's not as if Hufflepuff stands a chance," Ginny replied._

_"That's true, but you know you just love watching the game.  Besides, you have to serve detention in two hours, you need something to lighten your mood, it'll be fun," Liane encouraged._

_"Well, Xavier Roberts will be there won't he?"_

_"Don't you even think about it Gin, that one there is mine!" the girls giggled as they thought about Hufflepuff's sixth year seeker._

_"All right Li, I'll go," Gin conceded as she grabbed her cloak and scarf and followed Liane out of their dormitory._

***

_"Ginny, Gin," Colin Creevy called across the stands as the two sixth year Gryffindors entered to sit._

_"He must have a crush on Roberts too," Liane whispered to Ginny in a fit of giggles._

_Slapping her friend and chuckling, "You'd better hope that he doesn't and that Xavier doesn't go that way, I think Colin has slept with more of the male population at Hogwarts than any other," Ginny warned friendly._

_"Hey Li, Hey Gin, what are you girls doing here?  A bit of Seeker seeking?" Colin asked raising his eyebrows suggestively._

_"Colin, I swear I will hex you if you don't keep your hands off of this one," Liane warned with the barest hint of humor in her voice._

_"Honestly Colin;  Seamus, Blaise, Justin, you are quickly reducing the size of the eligible population for us poor females," Ginny added with a pout on her face._

_"Well Gin, from the looks of things, you may have the attention of one of the most eligible bachelors at Hogwarts," Colin smiled, inclining his laughing eyes behind Ginny to the pitch._

_Draco Malfoy was flying, hovering just beyond the stands where Ginny, Liane and Colin had been talking._

_"Sod off Malfoy, don't you have a match to worry about?" Ginny stated with frustration in her voice._

_"It's Hufflepuff Weasley, Besides, I wanted to tell you I was looking forward to our date this evening." Draco smiled, his grey eyes laughing as he flew off to join the rest of his team warming up._

_"Date? Has our Gin Gin taken to the big bad Malfoy," Colin teased._

_"The hell she has, that bastard just landed her a months detention with Snape," Liane interjected for her friend.  "What the hell was that about anyways Gin?"_

_"I have no idea Liane, no idea."_

_****_

"A word Malfoy," Zambini drawled as Malfoy strode into the Slytherin common room.

"What the hell do you want Zambini, I have no time for stupidity."

"I want to know why you taken to calling my girlfriend a whore Malfoy," Zambini replied blocking Draco's path to the stairs leading up to his dormitory.

Flustered, Draco slowly turned raking his hands through his hair trying to maintain his composure.

"Zambini, I had always taken you to be a fairly intelligent individual.  Let's see *why* did I call Pansy a whore you ask?  1) She didn't even know it was you the first time you shagged.  Why do you ask?  Because she had bound and blindfolded herself in the Astronomy tower stark naked upon my instruction with her arse in the air, and I instructed you that if you wanted a good shag, to head to the astronomy tower in my place.  2) When you removed her blindfold and she saw that it was you, she was simply excited by the idea that she had just been taken by someone without knowing who it was.  3) She has the nerve to come crying to her 'boyfriend' that I have called her a whore, when the only reason I bothered to part my lips to her was to inform her that I had no desire to 'rekindle' any relationship that she might have thought we had." 

"She loves me Malfoy, and I will not let her be hurt by you again.  You are a cold bastard to treat her like trash while you fawn over that filthy muggle-loving…"

Blaise didn't have the opportunity to finish his statement as he was soon on the ground with Draco's wand pointed at his chest.

"Do not speak of things that you do not understand.  It is not your concern why I choose to 'fawn' after Weasley.  And further more Pansy loves anything that can stay hard for 30 seconds, including this," Draco menaced as he balled up his fist and knocked Blaise out leaving him unconscious on the floor.

*********************************************

A/N: Please review to let me know you're out there!  Thanks


	7. Chapter 6

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

Review Responses at end of chapter

*********************************************

Chapter 6

_"Want us to walk you to the dungeons Ginny?" Liane asked her arm tucked in Creevy's as he tried to pull her over towards the Hufflepuff locker rooms._

_"Er yes," Colin replied, remembering Ginny's impending detention, "of course we'll walk you," he stated his shoulders slumping slightly as he moved back towards Ginny._

_Laughing Ginny replied, "It's just Snape you all, I will be fine.  You guys go and catch Xavier.  And may the best woman…"_

_"Watch it Gin," Colin warned laughingly._

_"Or Gryffindor win!"_

_"I'll bring you up something from the kitchens Ginny," Liane called over her shoulders, well aware that a detention with Snape could very well cause Ginny to miss dinner._

_Ginny had 45 minutes before she had to be in the dungeons, it had taken Malfoy just under an hour to capture the Snitch, and win the match, so Ginny decided to walk past the lake before heading back up to the castle._

_"Ahhh, Weasley, is this going to be our special place?" Draco drawled as he flew and landed a few paces behind Ginny._

_"What are you doing here Malfoy, I'm trying to clear my head before this detention you've landed me with."_

_"Seeing as you will be serving your detention with me, when I saw you over here, I thought that perhaps I should ensure that you did not get lost." Draco replied, barely containing laughter._

_"Students never have to serve detention with other students.  We'll just see about this,"  Ginny replied as she stormed off towards the castle._

****

"Oh Blaise, I should have never gotten you mixed up in this," Pansy cried as she entered the common room.

"Pansy, you were helping me as much as I was helping you, you know it wouldn't do for our housemates to find out my preferences." Blaise replied as Pansy helped him up and to sit on the sofa in the deserted common room.

"I know, but you were simply trying to defend my honor, and I'm not sure that it is worth defending."

"Pansy, I'll admit, if you were my daughter, I would hate to think of you throwing yourself so obviously at Draco, but, whether that idiot realizes it or not, every questionable act that you have done, you have only done for love of _him_.  If it weren't for him, you would still be a virgin.  Why did you tell Draco that we had slept together that first night anyway?"

Pansy's shoulder's shook as she began to cry softly, "I thought he was testing my loyalty, I thought he needed to know that I would do anything for him.  I was so upset when I realized that it wasn't Draco in the tower with me, but I think I would have died had it been anyone but you, you have always been so kind to me Blaise."

"Pansy, you know that I have always loved you, as much as I have loved any girl," Blaise responded drawing Pansy's head to his shoulder.

"But I'm no Creevy, I know," Pansy smiled up at her friend.  "I still can't believe that two of the most powerful 7th year Slytherin's are completely smitten by some 6th year Gryffindors."

"Ah, yes, but this 7th year Slytherin promises torture, pain, and death, unequaled by even that of the Dark Lord himself to anyone who decides to reveal his secret," Blaise replied coldly, before allowing the corners of his mouth to turn up into a smile.

"In all seriousness Pansy, you know you need to let it go.  Malfoy has no respect for you, and while I would never concede that you were a whore, you have given him the distinct impression that you have no respect for yourself.  Even if you were able to bed him again, you will never have the relationship with Draco that you want.  Besides, my little 6th year has been working on a project for me."

"What kind of project?" Pansy asked, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"How does a certain Hufflepuff Seeker sound to you?" Zambini grinned knowing that there were only perhaps two other males sought after more than Zambini and that Pansy had no interest in the Boy Who Lived and needed to forget about the Malfoy Heir.

****

_"But Professor Snape, I was under the impression that you would be supervising my detentions," Ginny protested._

_"Honestly, even taking points is getting tiresome Miss Weasley.  Ten points for your cheek.  As a school prefect, and my best student Master Malfoy is more than capable of supervising your detention.  And as I'm sure that you are aware, I have more productive ways of spending my time than babysitting you.  Now if you are satisfied with 125 points in the past 24 hours I will leave you to Master Malfoy's capable care," with that last statement Snape strode to the front of the classroom, closing the door to his office behind him._

_"I told you that I was looking forward to our date Ginny," Draco drawled chucking her lightly under her chin with a gleam in his eyes._

_"In your dreams, let's just get this over with shall we?  What do you want me to do?  Clean the cauldron's," Ginny inquired as she moved to pull down the school cauldron's and begin cleaning._

_"No Miss Weasley, Professor Snape has made it clear that he doesn't want to have to deal with your insolent behavior, so I have been instructed to find other appropriate ways for you to serve your detention.  Holding out his arm for Ginny, Draco raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face."_

_Ginny smacked his arm away and shoved Malfoy as hard as she could muster, "Touching you is NOT a suitable punishment for my offenses, just lead the way."_

_Malfoy led Ginny down a series of hallways leading deeper into the dungeons before stopping in front of a stretch of bare, damp stone wall._

_"Basilisk!" Malfoy stated before a stone door concealed in the wall slid open._

_'You have got to be kidding me!' Ginny's mind called out._

_As Ginny stepped inside of the Slytherin Common Room behind Draco, a series of whistles and catcalls greeted her ears._

_"Aye, the littlest Weasel has come to play with the Sss-nakes," a sixth year Adrian Long hissed in Ginny's ear as she passed.  _

_Ginny quickly hurried her steps unconsciously grabbing the arm that she had refused back in Snape's dungeon._

_"So touching me isn't looking so bad now is it Weasley?" Malfoy hissed in her ear pulling a strand of her hair sharply before addressing the rest of his house._

_"It seems as if Professor Snape has seen fit to put this Gryffindor in my charge for the next month.  So I will be reviewing requests for her 'services'." Draco drawled smirking, removing her arm from  his and placing his hand very low on her back._

_"If you do not remove your hand from me this instant," Ginny began as Draco pushed her into his private dormitory away from the attentive ears of his housemates._

_"Look Weasley, I have no desire to touch you *anywhere*, but seeing as I have a reputation to uphold, and I have been landed with you for the next month, we WILL keep up appearances, or I will see to it that your services are rendered for the most lewd and vile requests that my housemates submit.  Are we clear?" Draco spat at Ginny before turning to remove his robes._

*********************************************

My first Reviews, I am Sooooo excited.  Thank you to Nichole Malfoy, chikkalaura, and AznDreamer802.  I am so glad that you are enjoying the story.  It's starting to get difficult to write, because I don't want to take Malfoy too far out of character, but then damn, how would he and Weasley get together.  

Chikkalaura: I don't think you missed the first 4 chapters, I posted all of this after about 2 AM EST yesterday, so the first what is it 6 chapters now have all been written within a 24 hour period.  

I do love the fanfiction world, but as I have to return to work tomorrow, I imagine that the updates will slow up a bit.  But keep the reviews coming, and I will do my best to update often.  Draco and Ginny forever :)  (so it's a dream, I'm alright with that)


	8. Chapter 7

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

A/N: This chapter will contain some slash.  Now the disclaimer, I am a hetero female, who has not read any slash, nor do I have any male friends that openly discuss their relationships with me.  I have tried to keep Blaise and Colin as I see them in my minds eyes.  Two men (debatable as we're talking about school boys, but they're getting close) with very strong personalities, one more playful while the other distinctly Slytherin, whom just happen to prefer intimate relations with men as opposed to women.

*********************************************

Chapter 7

"Colin, how did it go after the match today?" Blaise asked as he entered their meeting room.  

The members of Dumbledore's Army had agreed to that the Room of Requirement was an excellent rendezvous point when they were not having their meetings.  Although Hermione as Head Girl was reluctant to agree to advocate the use of the room for such improprieties, Ron and Harry had managed to convince her that the member's would anyways and risk compromising the D.A. were their meeting location to be divulged to the entire school.  So Hermione had created a charm based on the Fidelius Charm that allowed member's of the D.A. to bring other's to the Room of Requirement, while preventing them from disclosing the location.  She distributed several Knuts that would act as Portkey's for all invited guests, and the member's had agreed upon a schedule for reserving the room.

"Now Blaise, I would hope that you didn't meet me here just to find out about Xavier.  I know that he is enough to turn anyone's head, but I was under the impression that you hadn't tired of me yet." Colin replied, leaning back on the black chaise lounge with gold accents in the room, spreading his legs invitingly.

Blaise strode over to the center of the room and lay atop Colin, giving him a passionate kiss, grinding their pelvises together.  "Does it feel as if I have tired of you yet?"

Colin reached down between them to stroke Blaise before asking, "I must admit that it does not, but tell me; why are you so interested in Roberts?"

Blaise rose, sighing with exasperation and retreating to a chair across from Colin.  "Honestly? It's for someone else."

Colin rose his eyebrows curious to hear more about Blaise's intentions.  "So Zambini has a heart, and here I thought that I was the only one that got to see your soft side."

"You have NEVER seen me soft Creevy," Zambini replied while arching his eyebrows suggestively.

Blaise proceeded to explain to Colin about the situation with Pansy and Draco.

"You know, I always wondered why Pansy had the reputation that she does.  I mean don't get me wrong, I know that she's a bitch, and I never thought that she was a prude, but I've had the opportunity to see first hand all the guys that she's turned down.  I suppose I ought to thank her one day," Colin finished smirking.

"Seriously Colin, Pansy may be a bitch, but she is a Slytherin, it's part of the job description.  But she's a good girl.  She's simply tried too hard to be what she thought Draco wanted her to be, she deserves to see herself, as any decent caring man would see her."

"Alright Blaise, I'll see what I can do, but it's going to be difficult.  Liane Coulter has her eyes set on him as well."

"So, what is the plan Creevy?" Blaise inquired, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Oh shove it Zambini, I know you think you bring out the Slytherin in me.  I don't know, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, perhaps we can arrange a rendezvous?"

"So how are you going to keep that mud…"

"Don't say something you will have to pay for later," Colin warned.

"Fine, how will you make sure that _Liane_ doesn't interrupt?" Blaise corrected himself.

"Well actually, I had hoped that you and Malfoy would be able to run interference.  After all, ruining the lives of little Gryffindor's is one of your specialties isn't it?" Colin asked.

"I think that we can handle that.  So let's say you make sure that Xavier is at the Three Broomsticks at 3 on Saturday afternoon, and I'll get Pansy there." 

"That's fine.  But let me warn you.  If you and that Ferret end up hurting Liane, you will wish it had never happened, so make sure you control that bastard!"

"The loyalty you show your fellow Gryffie's is so heartwarming, but as we only have an hour left, I think that we've done enough worrying about our classmates for the evening," Blaise drawled, as he rose out of his chair to lounge back across Colin.

****

_"Weasley, you can start by seeing to my desk," Draco ordered, lazily indicating a desk across the room that was covered in parchments.  "I expect that within the next half hour you could kindly organize those papers by subject, chronologically and by date.  A copy of my schedule is atop the desk somewhere, see that the subjects are organized according to my schedule."_

_Draco removed his shirt, and undershirt and turned to observe Ginny._

_"Weasley, kindly take care to wash your hands first, I would hate for the filth of a Weasley to smudge my assignments for the entire term."_

_"Where the hell do you get off Mal…" Ginny started as she spun to face Draco and his naked chest._

_"Well, well, well.  Nothing more to say Miss Weasley.  I know that I'm stunning, but do try not to drool," Malfoy drawled as he stepped closer to her grabbing a single lock of her red hair and twirling it in his fingers._

_"Malfoy, I come from a family of 6 brother's, you do NOT have anything that I have not seen before.  Now kindly leave me to this ridiculous detention as I have my own class work to attend to."_

_"Fine Weasley, I will be in the shower.  Should you finish that task, kindly sit and wait for me to return with further instructions."_

_"Hmph…" Ginny replied, sorting through the parchments on Draco's desk searching for his schedule._

_"Oh and Weasley, you will take care not to disturb anything that is not on the desk!" Malfoy warned before retreating to the bathroom._

_'That pompous arrogant bastard,' Ginny thought to herself.  'As if he would have anything that would interest me,' She thought as she cast one of her mother's organizing charms, having the desk cleared within five minutes time.  _

_As Ginny sat, she took in the room around her.  Despite all that Malfoy had left to be desired in the personality department, she found his taste to be impeccable.  The only disorder in the room she had organized moment's ago, and that was undoubtedly due to the amounts of work that she had heard her brother and his friends complain of as the seventh years prepared for their N.E.W.T.'s._

_Across the room something caught her eye atop Malfoy's bureau.  It was a snow globe that held a perfect replica of Hogwarts inside of it.  Ignoring Malfoy's warning, Ginny picked it up to have a closer look.  As soon as her hand made contact Ginny felt herself being pulled inside of the globe, snow swirling about her as she found herself in the Slytherin Common Room fifty years ago.  She was able to date her surroundings, because standing before her was none other than Tom Riddle._

*********************************************

A/N: Hopefully the scene at the beginning was alright.  I'll tell you right now, I love smut as much as the next one, but I am really trying to conscientiously not turn to being too graphic.  If it happens, I'm sure it will wait for Draco and Ginny.  Wait, will there be a Draco and Ginny???

If you have submitted a review, and I know there are at least four more that FF.Net is hiding from me.  Thank you for reading, and hopefully I will get a chance to respond soon!


	9. Chapter 8

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

Reviews to follow

*********************************************

Chapter 8

_'What the hell was that?' Malfoy thought as he quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist returning to his room after hearing a scream._

_"I told that stupid girl not to touch anything," Malfoy muttered as he observed Ginny passed out on the floor, the snow globe on the floor to her right._

_"Ennervate," Draco said the spell to revive Ginny as he held a glass of water before her face._

_Draco noticed the fear in Ginny's brown eyes, as she stared wide into his face._

_'Oh my God, he is damn near naked, and dripping wet,' Ginny thought, trying to mask her appraisal of Malfoy's damp body hovering above her._

_"I can't move," she whispered softly, unable to will herself to move._

_Looking around, Draco cursed under his breath.  "If you could follow a simple instruction Weasley, you wouldn't have that problem!" He berated her as he leaned over to pick Ginny up before carrying her to his bed._

_"I can't believe it, but I *saw* him.  Wh-what *is* that thing?" Ginny asked, her voice trembling and tears cascading down her face._

_"What on earth are you going on about Weasley.  It is simply an ornament that has captured my father's school days inside of it."_

_"That *thing*," Ginny spat, "is no simple decoration, it is filled with dark magic, and I saw him, it contains Voldemort's past."_

_Draco's eyes widened with shock briefly, before returning to their cold distant expression.  She couldn't possibly know… "What are you going on about Weasley, it is simply my father and his chums from his days at Hogwarts."_

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle is, by no stretch of the imagination, simple, and far more than just an old chum, as I'm sure you are well aware." Ginny said simply before passing out again from exhaustion._

_'How in the hell did Ginny know about Voldemort's former identity.  Not only did she know his given name, but she recognized him.' Draco wondered._

_***_

_Ginny awoke hours later to the site of Draco in his boxer's at his desk reviewing some parchment's._

_"What time is it?" she asked weakly?  _

_"It's just after midnight," Draco replied as he suddenly remembered he was to meet Pansy in the Astronomy Tower._

_"Shit it's after curfew, how am I going to get back to my common room without Filch or Mrs. Norris spotting me?"  Ginny thought aloud as she caught glimpse for the second time of Draco's naked torso._

_"I will escort you back to your common room, AFTER you have answered a few questions."_

_"What is it Malfoy, you know that I *do* have obligations beyond this detention." Ginny retorted thinking of the potion's essay that she had been putting off all week, that she knew she needed to complete tonight._

_"I was just wondering, how a good little Gryffie such as yourself would recognize the Dark Lord from his school days?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow curiously at Ginny._

_"You fucking bastard, I should kill…" Ginny yelled as she tore out of the room, down into the common room and fled the Slytherin dungeons without finishing her thought._

_'Well that was certainly unexpected!' Draco thought to himself, as he pulled on his robes and went to follow Ginny._

_"Zambini," Draco called on his way out of the common room._

_"Yeah Malfoy?"_

_"There's a hot little number that should be ready and waiting in the Astronomy Tower.  My plans have changed, so feel free to go in my place," Draco sneered as he strode out of the common room to find Ginny._

_****_

"Wake up Gin, let's get dressed!" Liane called to Gin as she exited the showers and said a drying spell.

"Not today Liane, I'm not going," Ginny said as she rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Oh hell no, not today," Liane returned.  "Look I don't know exactly what happened with you and Malfoy, but Xavier agreed to meet me in the Three Broomsticks this afternoon, and I'm not wandering about Hogsmeade all morning without you.  You can either get up and get your arse in the shower, or I can bring the shower to you," Liane threatened raising her wand.

"You're honestly not going to let me wallow here and feel sorry for myself today are you?" Ginny grinned sleepily at her friend.  She was truly grateful.  She had moped about the castle all week since her run-in with Draco, and she knew she needed to snap out of it, Maybe a day in Hogsmeade would do the trick.

"Not a chance chica!" Liane replied happy to see her friends eyes soften in resignation.  Now be ready in thirty, I'm going to run and see what Colin's plans for the day are.

***

Colin, Ginny, and Liane hopped in a carriage that would carry the students to the Wizarding Settlement of Hogsmeade.  Ginny noticed Draco climbing into a carriage with Blaise and Pansy, and wondered whether she had overestimated him.  She had been sure that Draco had tired of Pansy months ago.  Ever since she had seen Blaise and Pansy wandering out of the Astronomy Tower and run into Draco.

****

_"Well, well, well.  I see that you got the present that I sent up to you," Draco drawled eyeing Pansy with a strange look in his eyes._

_Pansy nervously moved her eyes from Draco, to Blaise, then back to Draco again. "Ah yes Drakie, you know me sooooo well!  Imagine my surprise to find that you would grant the fantasy of being taken by someone unbeknownst to me." Pansy cooed as she slithered up to Draco to kiss his neck._

_"Pansy, you are a filthy whore." Draco stated simply before continuing up the corridor._

_'Shit Ginny he's coming this way,' Ginny cursed herself for staying behind to observe the Slytherin exchange as opposed to fleeing to Gryffindor Tower._

_Ginny turned slowly to continue to try and creep up the corridor when she saw the yellow eyes of Mrs. Norris._

_As Ginny turned to flee from the cat, Draco Malfoy's arm caught her firmly before dragging her down the hallway._

_"Now Ginny, as I was saying I will escort you, AFTER my questions have been answered."_

_Ginny observed Malfoy, and saw a look of genuine sincerity.  She had always assumed that Draco had been privilege to his father's plans, but looking in his eyes now, she wasn't quite sure._

_"Alright Malfoy, I hope I don't live to regret this, but I would like to invite you to join me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night at 8pm sharp.  I will answer all of your questions at that time, and not before!" Ginny stated handing him the charmed Knut all of the D.A. member's had._

_"The Room of Requirement, what the hell is that, and how am I to know that you will answer my questions at that time?" Draco asked._

_"As to the first, the Room of Requirement is no more nor less than the place that I have invited you to join me tomorrow night. You will not be able to find it unless specifically invited by those who know of it's true nature, so don't bother.  As for your second question, as you so aptly pointed out, you have me at your disposal for the remainder of the month, I don't think it would be wise to mislead you and risk becoming the Slytherin House Slave."_

_"Excellent point Weasley, shall we get you back to your common room now then?"  _

*********************************************

To my reviewers:

AznDreamer802: Thanks for letting me know that you are following the story.  I'm going to get over to check yours out real soon!  Right now, I'm wrapped up in these characters:

Lucianna: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, hopefully I won't disappoint.

Babystyles: Yes I have fallen for Draco myself, since discovering the world of fanficdom!  Thanks for your review!

Slytherinchic4: I'm glad that you like it, and I will try and keep the updates coming!

Super-Space-Cadet: WOW! That's all I can say, I appreciate your compliments and just hope that I won't disappoint.  Going to deflate head now.


	10. Chapter 9

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

Reviews to follow

*********************************************

Chapter 9

It was a brisk December morning.  Although the air was cold, the sun was out and shining brightly as Colin, Ginny, and Liane rode the carriage into Hogsmeade.  

"Ginny, just forget about him for today.  Today is for the ladies, aight?" Liane slipped into her American slang, pleading with Ginny as she caught her glancing at Draco's carriage.

"I guess that means you'll have to miss your date with _Xavier_ this afternoon huh?" Ginny teased.

"Well this _morning_ is for the ladies, although if that's what it takes, I'd do it!" Liane replied sincerely.

"A _ladies_ morning is it?  How many times do I have to tell you girls?  I am still a man, just one who prefers other men to women," Colin interjected.

"Alright, it's a _friend_ morning.  Liane, I'd never dream of you giving up your date with Xavier.  Colin will keep me entertained I'm sure!"

Colin grinned, "Anything for you Gin! So; what's first ladies?"

"Why don't we head over to see what the twins have new in stock?  I wouldn't mind replenishing my stock of Pumpkin Pusties." Liane giggled.

"Oh my Gosh, I just about died at those.  Ron will never agree to be the twins' sacrificial lamb in my place again.  Seeing his head swollen with sores and pus oozing out of them all over his face, I thought I was going to lose it." Ginny laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, the best was your brother and Harry slipped them to Crabbe and Goyle at the Halloween Feast.  I thought those two were as bad as they come, until I saw them after the pumpkin pusties," Colin laughed heartily at the memory of the Slytherin oafs' swollen heads at the feast.

****

_"I have been asked to supervise the decoration of the Great Hall for the Halloween feast this year," Malfoy informed Ginny after she had finished pressing his dress robes for him and organizing his closet._

_"That should be lovely," Ginny said sarcastically as she approached the door to the Slytherin common room._

_"I'm counting on you to make it such.  I volunteered your services to take care of the Great Hall decorations."_

_Draco heard Ginny's groan and detected that she was barely listening to him._

_ "I trust, of course, that you will ensure that the décor meets my standards?" Draco replied, grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him._

_"But of course," Ginny cooed.  "So, what shall I prepare for the Prince of Slytherin?  I was thinking perhaps we could conjure the Dark Mark to appear on the ceiling; or perhaps the entry way into the Great Hall can be charmed to resemble the mouth of Salazar Slytherin himself," Ginny replied before snatching her arm from Draco's grasp._

_Draco grabbed Ginny's hair, pulling her neck down so that she had no choice but to look up into his eyes. _

_"You might want to watch your tongue little Weasley, or I can make sure that you see the things that you speak of away from the protection of Dumbledore!" he spat before letting her go roughly causing her to step back in order to regain her balance._

_Ginny raised her head and tossed her hair indignantly over her shoulder.  "For all of your posturing, I am amazed at how little you know about what I have seen." She stated plainly before exiting Draco's room._

_'Stupid Gryffindor," Malfoy thought as he pulled his robes on over his jeans and jumper knowing what would be awaiting Ginny in the common room._

_As Ginny descended the steps, Adrian Long slipped behind her, "Look at the little Weasel in the snake pit," he hissed in her ear before nipping her earlobe.  _

_"I bet I can make the Weasel go *Pop*," Lauriston Stephens, a burley fifth year that strongly resembled Crabbe and Goyle, hissed in Ginny's other ear, pulling open her robes as Long moved his finger to run it along the hem of her skirt._

_Just as Ginny spun to run back up the stairwell she heard Malfoy call "Stupefy!" and saw Adrian fall to the bottom of the steps as Lauriston backed down slowly._

_"Let that be a warning, as long as Weasley here is in my charge; she is off limits." With that, Draco strode down the steps behind Ginny and hissed in her ear, "You owe me for that Weasley, do not make tonight a waste of my time!" before leading her safely out of the dungeons._

_***_

_Ginny stepped into the Room of Requirement at 7:45 in preparation for Draco's arrival.  She had put Liane off following dinner claiming that she needed some time alone to think and was going to stroll around the Lake, returning after curfew._

_As she looked around the ever changing room, she was amazed at how soft and beautiful the décor was, and wondered why on earth the magic of the room had decided to take on this appearance._

_The room was lit by soft candlelight, and there was a small table for two set with tea._

_In the middle of the room there was a small sitting area with a love seat.  The room was decorated in soft mauve highlights with mahogany accents throughout the room.  It was simply elegant, and did not register as Ginny thought of all past interactions she had been afforded with Draco Malfoy._

_"What is this place?" Draco inquired startling Ginny as she poured herself a cup of tea._

_"I'm quite sure I explained to you last night that I would not divulge any more information about this room than what you already have," Ginny replied simply, as she lifted the tea kettle to offer Malfoy a cup._

_"Yes please," Draco replied before starting._

_"Alright then, tell me; how is it that you recognized The Dark Lord yesterday?"_

_"You remember when the Chamber of Secrets was opened five years ago?" Ginny asked Draco; coming over to join him in the sitting area placing his tea in front of him and taking a sip of her own._

_"Of course, how could I forget?  I had nearly half a term without that annoying mudblood Granger," he snickered._

_"Malfoy, let's get one thing straight.  I have agreed to meet you here tonight to answer your questions about my knowledge of that hypocritical *muggle born* Tom Riddle that your family insists on idolizing."_

_"Yes I said *muggle* born," Ginny emphasized, noticing the momentary surprise that had sprung to Draco's eyes._

_"Our agreement does *not* include your berating my family and friends.  So, if you care to continue with this evening you will kindly keep your opinions to yourself!"_

_"You are nutters; you belong in St. Mungo's. Do you honestly expect me to believe that the greatest wizard of all times…"_

_"Aside from Dumbledore," Ginny interjected._

_"… the *Greatest Wizard of All Times*, without exception," Draco continued.  "You want me to believe that he was born of muggles?"_

_"One muggle to be precise, Tom Marvolo Riddle, which can be rearranged to spell 'I am Lord Voldemort', was born of a muggle father.  He was left to be raised in a muggle orphanage, until he received his letter to attend Hogwarts.  I don't want you to believe anything; I am simply stating the truth." Ginny replied._

_ 'So he doesn't know.  I wonder how many of his ridiculous views he has simply accepted blindly from Lucius,' Ginny thought before continuing._

_For the next hour Ginny recalled the details of how she had come into possession of the diary, and come to escape the Chamber of Secrets._

_"That bastard," Malfoy whispered._

_"Oh please Malfoy, don't pretend as if you care!" Ginny retorted, offended that he thought her so easily fooled._

_"Trust me Weasley; I don't, at least not about you." Draco responded before walking towards the door._

_Curious, Ginny ran up behind him and grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving._

_ "What is it then?" she asked as Draco stopped._

_'I can't believe that bastard had the nerve to give a child, a Weasley no less, such a powerful object.  I am the heir of Malfoy, the son of Lucius.  I should have been the one opening the Chamber and commanding the Basilisk attacks on Hogwarts,' Draco thought wildly, barely registering Ginny's small hand in his, pulling waiting for an answer._

_"Nothing you would understand Weasley," Draco replied absently, thinking how unjust his life was._

_'I'm betrothed to that slut Parkinson who fucked my best friend last night, I take father's physical abuse without question, in an attempt to prove that I am worthy to carry on in his place, and he entrusts such a weapon in the hands of this silly child?'_

_Ginny could see the anger in Draco's eyes, and knew that wherever he was, it was not here in this room, at least not consciously, so she tried one more time._

_"Are you alright?  Draco, you're scaring me."_

_At hearing his name, Draco snapped out of it.  _

_Pulling his hand abruptly out of Ginny's, he looked down into her eyes, "Draco?  Since when were we on a first name basis?  I wouldn't get too comfortable, you might just find more surprises in your possession," he replied turning once again to leave._

_'If he thinks he's just going to walk out of here like this," Ginny thought before spinning him once more and grabbing his bicep to keep him facing her._

_"You might like to think that you are just as evil as Lucius, and maybe one day you will be; but let's get one thing straight.  I am not afraid of you Draco Malfoy.  You are no more than a little boy trying to wear his father's shoes.  The whole Death Eater thing is too big for you."_

_Draco grabbed Ginny's hand, twisting it painfully, "No, you need to get this straight, you do not know what you speak of, so I would stop playing at things that you do not understand little girl."_

_"Don't understand?  Don't understand what?" Ginny replied indignantly snatching her hand away and thrusting her chin up to confront Malfoy._

_"I guess I don't understand that those welts I saw on your chest and back last night were probably inflicted by your father.  Preparing you for service to the Dark Lord was he?  Or maybe I don't understand that when you were lost in thought you were probably wondering why your father passed Voldemort's diary off to me instead of you; why you had to find out your father's plan from a little Weasley instead of from Lucius himself.  Or perhaps I don't understand that for all of the Malfoy money, you can't buy more than a common place whore.  Yes Malfoy, I know that your little *girlfriend* shagged your best friend last night, and told you as much with a straight face."_

_Ginny hadn't meant to let it slip that she had witnessed the exchange between Draco, Blaise and Pansy the night before, and felt as if she might have gone too far._

_"No please, don't stop there," Draco stated as Ginny started to retreat to the other side of the room._

_"I thought that you were not afraid of me?  I'm just a *little boy* Weasley?  Then tell me, why are you backing up?" Draco taunted, taking pleasure in the fear that he saw in her eyes as she backed up blindly before falling into the love seat._

_"I find it interesting that you took note of my relations, perhaps you wish to replace Pansy," Draco drawled before leaning into Ginny's body and kissing her menacingly._

*********************************************

A/N: This chapter was pretty hard.  I knew that it was time for Ginny and Draco to get a little more personal, but again, I wanted to do it keeping the character's as much in character as possible.  So how does one get a Malfoy and Weasley together?  I went for the fear factor.  Hopefully it worked.  I love you all, and here are my 'shout outs'

To my reviewers:

AznDreamer802: what can I say, you keep me going :) Thanks for your reviews

SlytherinChic4: You have been great to a new writer.  Thanks so much for pointing me to fictionalley, I think I might have found a beta.  So if not this story, hopefully the next one will benefit from her expertise!  

Chikkalaura: I have no intentions of leaving this undone.  Thanks for keeping up with me

ForbiddenMaggiks: I'm glad that you're enjoying, this one's for you!


	11. Chapter 10

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

Review responses to follow

*********************************************

Chapter 10

"Blaise darling," Pansy cooed as the three Slytherin's stepped out of the carriage to enter Hogsmeade.  "I promised to meet up with Millicint at Madame Malkin's.  We're going dress shopping for the Yule Ball."

"That's fine Pans.  Draco and I have some things to discuss anyway," Blaise responded bending down to peck Pansy on the cheek.  "We'll meet up at the Three Broomsticks at 3 alright?"

"That should be fine," Pansy replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she passed Draco and headed to meet with Millicint.

"What is it Zambini," Draco asked.

"I thought we might be able to have some fun this afternoon," Blaise replied lifting his eyebrow suggestively.

"Zambini, you could not possibly think that _I_," Draco began before Blaise cut him off.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy.  I thought that we understood each other. I am no longer entertaining those relationships.  I'm with Pansy now."

"Yes, you would think that. That is precisely what I wanted you to think.  But try to remember to whom you are speaking," Draco interjected.  "It is my duty to know _everything_ that is going on at Hogwarts.  Your relationship with Pansy not withstanding, I am aware that you still meet Creevy on a regular basis, and as I recall, your relationship with him was _definitely_ one of '_those relationship_s,' as you put it."

"Whatever.  I heard the mudblood Coulter is meeting Xavier Roberts this afternoon.  That gave me an idea that I think will be mutually agreeable."

"Why on earth would I care that Coulter and Roberts are on a date," Malfoy replied irritably.

"Well," Blaise began carefully; forming his words to ensure that he didn't divulge his true motives, "as _talented_ as Pansy is, I have come to the same conclusion as you and would rather be rid of her."

"Congratulations, I still fail to see why any of this is my concern."

"Malfoy, you know as well as I do, the only reason you've had a little peace as of late, is because I have been occupying Pansy's time.  The moment I drop her she will give neither of us a moments rest."

Draco thought for a minute before replying, "So you want to help her find another distraction, Roberts, you said?"

"Exactly," Blaise responded a smirk falling across his lips.  "But Roberts can't be much of a distraction if Coulter wraps him around her finger; now can he?"

"Alright, this might be fun.  Get Pansy off of our backs, while crushing a Gryffindor," Draco responded returning Blaise's smirk. "So just how do you plan on getting rid of Coulter?"

"Well, with you being the resident master of evil, I thought," Blaise began.

"That I might have a suggestion," Draco finished for him. "It would be nice if one of my housemates were able to exhibit an inkling of Slytherin cunning," he muttered as he spotted his diversion head into a shop, the smirk on his face broadening into a smile.

***

"Gin-gin," Fred called as his sister and her friends entered Weasleys Wizarding Weazies.

"Hey Fred," Ginny returned warmly as she ran to hug her older brother.  "Where is George?"

"Let me guess," Ginny started as she heard a series of explosions coming from the back of the shop.  "Developing some more fireworks?"

"I thought I heard trespassers," George said as he entered from the back of the shop.  "Aye Colin," he greeted shaking Colin's hand firmly. "Now, where's that camera I picked up for you? Ah yes, here it is, picked it up from a muggle shop when I visited America."

Colin's face lit up as he took the small camera, "You shouldn't have, George," he gasped, barely examining the camera before lifting it to frame a picture.

Colin lowered the camera as if to say something, but stopped when he faced the three Weasleys and Liane trying to hold in their laughter.

"Sorry mate," Fred started.

"Couldn't resist," George added.

"Saw it… muggle shop," Fred continued.

"Thought… we'd… enhance," George finished before collapsing on Fred's shoulder in a fit of hysterics.

Ginny tried to stifle her giggles as Colin looked to her for an explanation.  Liane, body racking with laughter, removed a compact from inside of her robes giving the mirror to Colin before doubling over.

"My eye!  What on earth have you done to my eye," he exclaimed looking from Fred to George.

George composed himself and spoke professionally.  "Well, it was quite a challenge.  The muggles seem to have a trick camera which leaves a ring of ink around your eye.  My colleague, here, saw one and decided that we might be able to add our own personal… What would you call it Fred?"

"Je ne sais quoi," Fred added for his brother in a horrid French accent.

"Ah yes.  Well as I was saying, Fred developed quite a complex glamour charm of sorts that would alter the color of the iris to a lovely lavender, while coloring the pupil a blazing fuscia.  I suggested that we enlarge the size of the eyelids, to give us a larger canvas for which to experiment with color.  Fred chose the color scheme, we're currently working on another.  You are wearing Flaming Florals."

"My eye resembles a clown's wig," Colin exclaimed defeatedly. "You all are nutters," he stated before chuckling lightly.

"Fred and George Weasley, if you do not want one of Mum's howlers at your doorstep by dawn, I suggest that you find a way to counter the charm immediately," Gin scolded, still chuckling, although she meant every word she said.

"Awe Fred, would you look at that?"

"Our Gin is growing up to be just like mum, wouldn't you say," Fred finished, dramatically wiping non existent tears from his eyes as George blew his nose loudly in his robes.

"Honestly Gin! It's no harm done; is it Feddy," Colin asked winking at Fred trying to contain his own laughter.

"Exculpo," Fred called out suddenly, returning Colin's eye to it's original state.

"Thanks Freddy," Colin called over his shoulder, blowing a kiss, as he exited the store.

Ginny rushed over to hug her brothers before pulling a dumbfounded Liane out of the shop with her.

"Colin!  Please tell me you _didn't," _Ginny exclaimed, baffled by the exchange that she just witnessed between her brother and friend.

"No, I didn't, but you can't tell him that," Colin laughed, strolling down to the Three Broomsticks.  "Our second year, Fred and George indulged in a bit too much to drink after a Quidditch match; you remember the one where Malfoy and those goons dressed like Dementors."

Liane and Ginny nodded, anxious to here what would lead Ginny's older brother to believe that he'd had an "experience" with their friend.

"Well, when they finally returned to the common room, George passed out on the couch.  Fred didn't make it that far.  When I saw that they weren't waking up anytime soon, I floated Fred up into my dormitory and lay him in the bed while I finished studying.  Apparently, I fell asleep studying and got in the bed half sleep at some point in the night.  I woke up to your brother screaming as I lay on his chest.  He's never looked at me quite the same since."

"You are foolish Colin," Liane scolded slapping him playfully on the arm.

"More like evil," Ginny corrected.  "You should know that Weasley men can not stomach anything that could be deemed as less than masculine."

"Are you saying that I'm not masculine," Colin replied flexing for Liane and Ginny, laughter in his eyes.

"Oh bugger Colin, you knew what I meant."

*********************************************

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was kinda light and fun.  Well, we needed to set up for Liane/Xavier/Pansy, I won't tell you who walks away with the guy.  And The Gryffindor's had an entire morning to spend in Hogsmeade.  The twins are always fun, so I thought why not.  Besides, they're always pulling pranks, I liked the idea of Colin getting Fred back, even if Fred doesn't know it's a joke.

Hope you all enjoyed it, do me a favor, make my day and leave me a review.  It was a rough day at work, so I could use something nice in my inbox tomorrow morning!

Love ya'll!

Now to those kind enough to leave a review:

AznDreamer802: as always, thanks!!!

Chikkalaura: I actually wasn't going to update today, until I saw your review!  This one's for you!

GreyEyedAngel: I'm glad that you enjoyed.  I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Damien Frost: "Awesome?"  I think that should read "Bloody Brilliant".  Sorry, couldn't resist, been trying to watch my statements that are distinctly American unless they're coming from Liane.  Love the name by the way, and thanks for the review!

Nichole Malfoy: Thanks for the review, and glad to see you're still with it, were you the first review?  If not the first, I know that you were there in the beginning, so cyber hugs go out to you.  Thanks for the encouragement!


	12. Chapter 11

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own it all.

Review Responses to follow

**********************************************************

Chapter 11

 "See you Mrs. Roberts," Ginny giggled as she grabbed Colin's arm to find a table at the Three Broomsticks; Liane leaving to join her date.

 "You know, your friends could have joined us," Xavier offered politely, looking to make room at the table for Ginny and Colin.

Liane placed her hand on his. "I know." 

Not knowing how to respond, a flush started to creep to Xavier's face.  Liane spoke not waiting for the uncomfortable silence that was sure to follow due to Xavier's timidity.  "I enjoyed your match against Slytherin."

Xavier chuckled, "You must like Slytherin a lot then.  They killed us last week!"

'Why did I say that,' Liane berated herself silently.

"Well yeah they did," she chuckled, "but I still enjoyed watching you fly.  If your beater's had done a better job of protecting you, Malfoy wouldn't have had a chance at the Snitch."

Xavier smiled in a way that let Liane know he wasn't quite sure that he believed her, but thanked her for the compliment anyways.

"I really don't want to talk about Quidditch, I'd much rather talk about you. How did an American end up at Hogwarts?"

"Well, my mother is Jamaican, and she moved to New York as a child with my grandparents.  She met a boy; fell in love; they had me."

"Just like that," Xavier asked laughing lightly.

"Pretty much," Liane smiled being deliberately difficult.

"Well that explains how you came to be, but not how you ended up at Hogwarts," Xavier replied with a smile.

"Actually, my father passed away five years ago," Liane stated somberly.  "As my father made more than enough to support the family, he and mom decided when they first married that she would stay at home with the children they were sure to come.  After his death she wasn't able to find work that would continue to support our lifestyle, not to mention me and my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, Morgan, she's three years younger than me.  She's a muggle though, so she's in school back home."

Xavier's eyes were fixed on Liane.  Suddenly he grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry about your father, it must have been hard," he said simply.

"Well it was, especially on mom.  After about two years, and greatly draining Daddy's savings mom made the decision that we were moving to London".

Xavier spoke, "Why London?  I'll admit, I'm not very familiar with Muggle London; but, I can't imagine that it would be any less of a financial burden."

"Actually, mom had a cousin, Aunt Thelia, that moved to England with her parents shortly after mom and my grandparents moved to America.  I had never met her, but they kept in touch throughout the years.  Well, when Aunt Thelia lost her husband a year after mom, she suggested we come to London.  Mom's cousin had a very prosperous career and a very large home that was empty as she and her husband didn't have any kids.  So after visiting with her one summer, they agreed that we would leave the Big Apple for London."

"Well, I'm happy that your mum had a cousin in England," Xavier smiled sweetly grasping both of Liane's hands in his own.

***

Ginny and Colin chatted excitedly, discussing various boys at Hogwart's; Colin more than happy to divulge key information to which Ginny might not be privy.

"I don't know Colin.  I know he's a complete prat, but there's something about him."  
  


"Take my word for it Gin, Adrian Long is all talk," a sly grin spreading across his face.

"You have got to be kidding me, is there anyone you haven't…"

"Adrian Long," Colin replied before Ginny was able to finish.  "And it wasn't an issue of sexual preferences, because _he _approached me."

"But if he couldn't ummmm, _perform_," Ginny stated carefully, "then how do you know it wasn't his preferences."  
  


"Because he was more than ready to perform, he just reached the finale, before the opening act."

Ginny burst into a fit of hysterics at Colin's last statement.  

"Would you look at that," Colin stated as Ginny turned her head to see what Colin was looking at.

'Way to go Liane,' Ginny thought before turning back to Colin.  

"Well hello sweetheart," a very unwelcome voice drawled.  

"What do you want Malfoy," Colin stood and turned around to place himself between Ginny and Draco.

"I hate to destroy your fantasy, but I wasn't speaking to you Creevy," Draco said, shoving Colin out of the way before sitting.

"In that case you must have been referring to Blaise," Ginny replied, pointing over Draco's shoulder, before standing to follow Colin.

Draco caught Ginny's arm just above the elbow and pulled her back to face him.  "I told you the last time that you walked away from me that you would not be so lucky the next time," he hissed in her ear.

"And I've made it quite clear that you do not scare me," Ginny replied calmly.

****  
  


_Ginny started to panic.  She didn't know what had possessed her to bring Malfoy to the Room of Requirement.  _

_'I didn't even let Liane know where I would be,' she thought as Malfoy's lips pressed hard against her._

_She knew that she had to stay calm; she couldn't let Malfoy think he had the upper hand._

_As Malfoy stood, a sneer fixed on his face; eyes gleaming with the adrenaline of his attack; Ginny stood calmly and strode over to the door._

_"If that is the best that the 'Great Draco Malfoy' has to offer, I can hardly blame Parkinson for turning to Blaise," she stated simply._

_Draco stood watching Ginny's retreating back, trying to process her words.  Having had his share of women, Ginny's words cut to the center of his pride._

_Before he could process his thoughts, Draco had placed himself between Ginny and the exit.  _

_"What the hell," Ginny began as Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her into a long sensual kiss._

_Ginny went rigid for a moment at the initial shock, but softened as Draco's mouth moved fluidly against her own._

_Softly sucking Ginny's bottom lip before pulling away Draco replied, "Still questioning the 'Great Draco Malfoy'?"_

_Ginny opened her eyes, trying to process what had exactly happened.  "I still have my doubts," she replied simply, reaching up to pull Draco down into another kiss before reason could take over._

_Draco had held back on the first kiss, pulling back once he knew he had made his point.  When Ginny kissed him the second time he felt all sense of reason leaving him.  Draco found it hard to keep his thoughts straight; he fought to keep his arms resting lightly, and safely, on Ginny's waist; but, when she opened her mouth to him, Draco was lost._

_As his tongue slid across hers into her mouth, his arms slid around to her back, one sliding up beneath her hair at the nape of her neck to grab the back of her head.  Ginny weakened at feeling Draco's arms around her and he pulled her tightly into his chest._

_Slowly, without letting go of Ginny, Draco turned her around forcing her to walk backwards until her back was against the door.  Draco stood back from Ginny for a moment, sliding both of his hands through her hair before gripping and pulling it lightly down and to the side to present her neck to him.  _

_As Draco hungrily tasted of Ginny's neck she found herself unfastening Draco's robes, a wild desire pouring through her to be closer to him.  As he continued his ministrations to her neck Ginny slid her arms around his waste and beneath his jumper until she felt the warmth of his skin._

_Feeling Ginny's hands against his bare torso sent a shock of desire through Draco.  He placed both of his hands on either side of Ginny's face, kissing her desperately.  Pulling her tongue into his mouth and pressing hard into her against the door._

_As Ginny felt Draco's erection, she was pulled back into reality._

_"Stop it," she breathed, short of breath, as she ducked out of Draco's grasp and stood behind him._

_Composing himself, Draco ran a hand through his hair and straightened his robes and clothes before turning._

_"What's the matter Weasley, bit off a bit more than you can chew?  Be careful not to start something that you cannot finish," he stated calmly before turning again to leave the room._

**********************************************************

A/N: Well the few reviews I got for last chapter seemed pretty favorable.  I'm glad you all got a chuckle out of it, I certainly did.  

And Because I have such awesome reviewers, I thought it was time to let you all see when Ginny tumbled down the rabbit hole.  Will there be more to come?  Of course! Ron has to catch them at it.  But I'm not even sure how the story ends yet, although some interesting ideas are starting to present themselves.

Now a request:  I had a song in mind, Extreme's More Than Words when I first thought about Ginny/Draco, romance, she wants him to show it, but not the way he thinks.  I think this is growing beyond that whole theme, so don't be surprised if the title changes soon.  If anyone has any brilliant ideas, I'm all ears.  It's hard to title a story, when I don't even know how, or if, it will end.  

Don't worry, this one will end, but it might just lead into a second one.

And without further adieu, to my reviewers:

GreyEyedAngel: Colin and Fred would be pretty hilarious.  For some reason though, I think the testosterone levels are a little too high in that family, with the exception of Percy perhaps, and they all need a good healthy dose of estrogen.  Poor Ginny and Molly, I can't even imagine!

Nichole Malfoy: As always, good to see you're following the story.

AznDreamer802: I don't know that you've missed a chapter since my initial posting.  You don't know how much that mean's.  Thanks.


	13. Chapter 12

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own it all.

Review Responses and Author Notes to follow

***********************************************************

Chapter 12  
  


"Leave her alone Malfoy," Liane spat in Draco's face.  Witnessing the progression of events, Xavier had watched as Liane rose to aid her friend.  Now wedged between Draco and Ginny, Liane was trying to alleviate the grasp Draco had on Ginny's arm.

"This does not concern you mudblood," Draco hissed before pushing Liane to the ground.

"Liane," Xavier called out starting to rise.

"Ah ah ah," Blaise warned, aiming his wand at Xavier's chest, causing the boy to sink back into his seat.

From the entrance to the pub laughter that bordered on maniacal could be heard.  "Would you look at this," Pansy gushed walking over to Draco and Ginny.

"What is it that you want Parkinson," Draco snapped, careful that his words were only intelligible to those in his immediate presence.

 "You left me for this; for a Weasley that doesn't even want you," Pansy hissed in his ear.

"Blaise, kindly control your _bitch _before I do," Draco barked wrenching Ginny's arm as he pulled her closer.    
  


"Well done Pans," Blaise whispered with a chuckle pulling Pansy away and shoving her to sit with Xavier, his wand now pointed at the both of them.

***

"The nerve of him; I can't believe I thought I loved him," Pansy cried, her hands covering her eyes.

"If he hurt her," Xavier muttered under his breath as he watched Liane run out of the pub with Colin. 

"I'd worry more about yourself right now Roberts, seeing as you are the one that is looking up at my wand," Blaise hissed.  

"I'm sure Coulter will be alright," Pansy replied as she followed Xavier's eyes to the door.  "Colin will look after her," she added, reassuringly putting an arm around his shoulder. 

'She's amazing,' Blaise thought as he watched Pansy's performance not missing the wink that she sent his way.

His plan was really coming along well.  Pansy had executed her part in the charade flawlessly, having been instructed to have herself dismissed by Draco once Liane had been taken care of.   
  
***

"But 'Mione, I didn't mean," Ron pleaded; following Hermione as she left Honeydukes.

"You didn't mean; you didn't mean; so tell me, just _what_ did you mean by, 'Why are you acting like a stupid girl all of a sudden?'"

"It's just, I mean…"

"C'mon 'Mione, he's your boyfriend, he knows that you're a girl," Harry offered trying to help his best friend out.

"Harry, I suggest you stay out of this one, I'm not mad at you… yet," Hermione finished warningly.

"'Mione, I just meant that you don't need to go acting all silly like other girls over dress robes for the Yule ball," Ron explained plaintively.

"Ronald Weasley, as I recall, the first time you even _acknowledged_ that I was a girl, was after I had gotten 'all silly like other girls over dress robes' for a ball," Hermione admonished.

"Considering for the past seven years, I have spent nearly every day following behind the two of you; taking your notes; reviewing your essays; preparing your study guides; not to mention doing my best to keep the both of you alive," Hermione started, turning her anger on both Ron and Harry, "the least my two 'best friends' could do, is bear with a girl who wants some new dress robes for the ball," Hermione huffed before walking off leaving Ron and Harry to digest what she had just said.

****  
  


_It had been two weeks since Ginny and Draco had shared their kiss in the Room of Requirement, and Malfoy had been surprisingly tolerable in that time._

_Ginny's detention had consisted mainly of making plans for the Halloween Feast.  She was especially grateful for this; as most of her time was spent away from Draco._

_'Out of sight, out of mind,' Ginny thought, trying to push back the memories of the flush she had felt building inside of her as she tasted Draco._

_As Ginny strolled out towards Hagrid's Hut, she jumped as someone grabbed her from behind._

_"Afraid of the 'Great Draco Malfoy'," a voice hissed from behind._

_Fighting the flush that she could feel rushing to her face; Ginny shook off Malfoy's grasp before facing him._

_"I believe that we have a date at this time Ginny," Draco drawled, licking his lips suggestively.  Taking delight in the tinge of pink he saw coloring her cheeks._

_"Considering I haven't been under your supervision for the past two weeks, I had just assumed I should go ahead and continue planning for the Halloween Feast during the time allotted for my detention," Ginny explained before turning back to continue to Hagrid's Hut._

_"Initiative, such a touching attribute; alas, it is not your decision as to how to spend your detention," Draco responded with a smirk._

_"Sod off Malfoy, I was supposed to meet Hagrid ten minutes ago, he is going to show me his pumpkin patch so that I can select which pumpkins will be used where."_

_"I think that you have taken too many liberties with my kindness Weasley, for that I shall add an additional two weeks to your detention."_

_"Two weeks, you can't do that," Ginny started to protest before Malfoy raised his hand._

_"I might be convinced to retract those two weeks."_

_Ginny sighed, wondering what deal she would have to strike with this devil, "What do you want Malfoy?"_

_"What I would like is a simple thing really; just an invitation to join you in the Room of Requirement."_

_Ginny looked baffled for a moment, while that night had wreaked havoc with her sleep for the past two weeks, she was sure that Malfoy had simply found it amusing that he had been able to get to her._

_"Alright Malfoy," she responded, fishing in her pocket for the Knut and flipping it in his direction, "8 p.m. sharp!" _

***********************************************************

A/N: So I was feeling generous and posted 2 chapters within 24 hours, or maybe the story was just tugging at me.  Not sure which one.  

Yeah; so, I have a feeling, this is going to be the first in a series of at least two, if not three.  Hopefully I can set up for the 'bigger' picture that is starting to form in my mind.

To those who are reading, but haven't left me a review; PLEASE, hit that little review button.  I've updated DAILY since posting this story; you're even getting two chapters from me in 24 hours AND I've started the next.  I'm glad that you all are enjoying it, but it would make me warm and fuzzy inside if everyone dropped a review.  

Next chapter, Fred and George make another appearance.  C'mon, you can't pick on the littlest Weasley with her brother's down the street and not expect a confrontation. :)

So my review response is to none other than ……………..

AznDreamer802: I couldn't believe that you had already reviewed when I checked my email an hour after posting the last chapter.  You do an ego good!

Other thanks go to animefan2005, sarklover, mrs.snuffles, and zeldagrl436.  I appreciate that you seem to be following the story, but it's so easy to click that little review button and leave me a note :)  If I can't twist your arm to review, it's still nice to know that you're reading, and I really do appreciate you guys.


	14. Chapter 13

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own it all.

By the way, I am working on a fairy tale that gives my view on the whole Malfoy Weasley Feud.  It is called quite simply, The Malfoy Weasley Feud.  Click on my name, and check it out  
  
Review Responses and other notes to follow

************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13

Colin and Liane had run straight to Fred and George's shop.  

"Fred, George, Three Broomsticks… Malfoy… Ginny," Colin choked out, trying to catch his breath.

The twins had heard something was going on with their sister and the Slytherin and were anxiously waiting for the opportunity to warn one very spoiled prat about the dangers of messing with their sister.  If Liane and Colin's faces were any indication, they would have to skip the warning.

"Ron was headed to Honeydukes," Fred called before rushing out of the store.

"We'll meet you at the pub," George stated before following his brother.

***

'This is my fault,' Colin thought as he and Liane headed towards Honeydukes, hoping that Ron Weasley was still there.  

'I should have known that ferret couldn't be trusted not to hurt Ginny,' he berated himself, running head first into a very distraught Herimione Granger. 

'This is just what we need,' Liane thought before instructing Colin to find out what was wrong with Hermione, "I'll get Harry and Ron".

"Are you sure," Colin called after her, but Liane was already halfway to her destination; shouting loudly for Harry and Ron.

***  
  


"What with _her,_" Ron asked as he watched Liane running, screaming for their attention with her arms flailing.  "Is there something in the water," he mumbled beneath his breath; rolling his eyes

Harry chuckled at his friend's disgust, preparing himself for another hysterical woman's tyrade.

Both boys soon swallowed their thoughts as panic rose to their eyes.  

"Malfoy has done what," Harry asked; his hands clenching as his anger began to boil.

"I swear, this time you won't be able to hold me back Harry, I'm going to," Ron began.

"Whatever you two hot heads are going to do; can we just get there and do it already," Liane pleaded, disgusted by how easily Harry and Ron lost sight of Ginny's immediate predicament when reflecting on their disdain for Malfoy.

****  
  


_Ginny strode up to Draco, taking his left ear in her mouth in greeting before his arms snaked around her waist.  _

_"You missed me brat," he spat, pulling her body in close to his._

_Pulling away Ginny replied, "Don't I always Draco?"_

_Draco felt something stir beneath his waist as his name fell from her lips.  'I could listen to her say nothing but Draco every day for the rest of my life,' he thought as he bent his head to kiss her waiting lips._

_Draco kissed Ginny feverishly, feeling light headed as she began to push her hips into his._

_"How could one so innocent, be so erotic," Draco purred, pulling Ginny's hair lightly so that her eyes met his._

_"Was that a compliment Malfoy," Ginny teased as she slid her hands inside of his robes and under the front of his jumper, dragging her finger nails across his chest and nipples._

_Draco threw his head back and bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle the groan that rose in his throat.  _

_Ginny lifted her head to nip softly at the side of his neck, licking, biting and sucking hard at Draco's pale flesh._

_A shiver shaking him from the bottom of his spine, Draco lowered his hands from Ginny's back to her soft arse, lifting her so that she could have better access to his neck._

_As Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, Draco moved his hands to slide under her skirt, his finger tracing the outline of her panties._

_***  
  
"Shit," Draco cursed loudly, waking with a start.  _

_'I've dreamed about that stupid Weasley brat every night since we kissed,' Draco thought irritably.  He hadn't fantasized about women since he had come to Hogwarts.  Of course, he hadn't refused Pansy either._

_'I've got to find a way to bait her tonight,' Draco thought wildly, knowing that he needed to taste and feel Ginny again, but unwilling to lower himself to ask for what he wanted._

_***  
  
Draco arrived at the Room of Requirement at eight the next evening.  He entered the room, and was mildly surprised to find that the décor had been modified since their last encounter.    
  
There was a large marble fireplace, with a blazing fire.  In front of the fireplace there was a large Persian area rug with beautiful burgundy and navy patterns running through it.  Atop the large area rug; sat an elegant sofa made of mahogany with soft mauve upholstery and six large burgundy accent pillows._

_In the corner of the room, a dessert buffet had been set up containing pastries, strawberries, and grapes.  In the middle of the buffet was a bottle of chilled white dessert wine.  The room was lit softly by the light of the fire, and candles that had been set about the room.  There were rustic bronze sconces placed sparingly around the room, two large candles set on either side of the buffet, and two large floor candle holders placed on either side of the sofa._

_'Perhaps I won't have to bate her,' Draco mused, noting that the ambience of the room was one that was geared to romance._

_"You're here," Ginny stated softly as she entered the room.  She fell quiet as she quickly observed the simple elegance that the room exuded._

_"And you are late," Draco responded coldly; taking a seat on the sofa in front of the fire._

_"Professor Flitwick became very enthused while discussing the charms that we'll be using to alter the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, I had a hard time breaking away," Ginny replied before moving to sit at the opposite end of the sofa from Draco.  "What is it that you wanted to discuss?"_

_Draco rose nonchalantly; mildly annoyed that Ginnyhad confronted him so directly.  Draco had hoped that the reason for their meeting could have been revealed more naturally._

_Strolling over to the buffet to pour a glass of white wine, Draco replied, "I simply thought that you might enjoy my company away from prying eyes," raising an eyebrow suggestively at Ginny._

_"Malfoy, don't try to turn this on me.  *You* wanted me to meet you here tonight.  I want to know why," Ginny snapped, her eyes narrowing at the blonde boy before her._

_  
**********************************************************  
  
_Okay, very, very happy gryfforin here.  Lots of reviews, well it seemed like a lot while reading them today!

AznDreamer802: What can I say.  You know first and foremost it's thanks.  Oh yeah, thanks for the idea of the fairy tale, whether you meant to give it to me or not.  You sound like a lovely girl.  I wish you much continued success, and hope that you are blessed!  
  
Becky-716: I'm glad that you found the story, and well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

McKenzieMac: I'm glad you are enjoying the way the story is being told.  I wasn't sure how it would be received initially, but I'm glad to see that people seem to be following along!  Another day, another update!

SarkLover:  I'm glad that you're enjoying how the story is unraveling, hopefully you'll be there with me until the end!

Killtheposeurs: hmmm, I didn't know the story was nice, I hope that's nice as in good, and not as in the characters and their interactions.  Sure there some nice people in the story, but that's not really what I have been going for.  Perhaps you or some other reviewers could give me feedback, so I know whether I'm conveying the characters as intended.  But thanks so much for your review, I love hearing what people think.

Chikkalaura:  Did you just call me a tease?  I don't think I've ever been called that before *giggle*  I'm glad you like how the story is being written.  I think we're about half way there, I swear everytime I update ya'll I want to be much further than I end up at, but at the same time I don't want to rush the story.  Let me know if you think the pace is too slow, too fast, etc.  The feedback would be greatly appreciated.  Oh and love?  Who said anything about love :)  Well maybe they love eachother, who knows honestly, I don't even know.  

Milkshake2612:  Here's your update!  Enjoy!__


	15. Chapter 14

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own it all.

Review Responses and Author Notes to follow

****************************************************

Chapter 14

"Let her go, Malfoy," George said as he stepped into the Three Broomsticks, his blue eyes menacing, lacking all signs of their usual laughter.   
  
Draco turned to face George as Fred stepped in behind his brother, "Your sister and I have some unfinished business to discuss that does not concern you," he replied; gray eyes hard as steel, observant of the elder boys.   
  
Fred, sensitive to Ginny's sense of independence, held his brother's shoulder and addressed Ginny.

"Do you want to talk to this git Gin?"   
  
"I've said all that I have to say to ferret boy," Ginny spat as she pulled to break Draco's grasp.   
  
"Well I haven't," Draco replied; baring his teeth and pulling Ginny's face closer to his.   
  
"You son of a…" Ron started; charging into the Three Broomsticks; pushing past his elder brother's.   
  
"Petrificus Totalus," Blaise called; leaving Ron immobile before he was aware of Blaise's presence.

As Ron fell to the ground, his body rigid, Harry attempted to shoulder past the twins.  

"Easy mate, they've got us covered" George stated holding him back.  

Harry, realizing that there was no way to reach Ginny with Draco and Blaise in their current positions, did the only thing he could think of.  "Malfoy, let her go!"

"Sod off Potter, this is none of your concern," Draco replied striding over to the fireplace with Ginny in tow.  Pulling some powder from a satchel inside of his robes and throwing it into the fire, he stepped inside with Ginny, stating clearly, though in a hushed tone, "Abdo Castellum."

***  
  


"No," Xavier started as he saw Blaise pull his wand to take aim at Ronald Weasley.  As the muscles in his legs tensed to rise and try to save the boy from the hex that Blaise was preparing, Pansy placed a firm hand on Xavier's shoulder and another much lighter one on his knee.

"Don't be a fool," she advised, whispering in his ear.  Pansy's interruption distracted Xavier just long enough to allow Blaise to cast the hex.

Xavier watched helplessly; Blaise's wand once again aimed at his chest and saw Draco disappear into the fireplace with Liane's best friend.  Although he was not great friends with the Weasley's, it was common knowledge that they were friends with Harry Potter, the only one capable of defeating the most evil wizard of their time, Voldemort.  

Xavier knew that the Weasley family had aided Harry throughout the years in every battle with the dark wizard, often times against Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius.  This was enough reason for any respected wizard to regret aiding the two young Weasley's. 

With Draco and Ginny gone, Blaise had turned his back from where he had been standing guard over Xavier and Pansy, to cross the pub.  The young Hufflepuff Seeker rose slowly despite Pansy's attempts to pull him back down in his seat and strode towards Blaise, his dark brown curls hanging; obscuring the fury in his coal black eyes,.  

Blaise laughed in amusement as he crossed the room; his wand steadily aimed at Potter and the two remaining Weasley's.  Catching site of the reflection of Xavier in the mirror over the bar, the sides of Blaise's mouth turned up into a sneer.  Just as Xavier went to pull his wand, Blaise turned to attack.  

Before Blaise could say "Stupefy," Pansy had cast an Entrancing Enchantment upon Xavier.  

****  
  


_Ginny rose after several moments had passed where Draco had simply sipped on his wine and watched her carefully.  _

_"Malfoy, you may feel as if my sole purpose is to answer your beck and call.  However; I have other matters to attend to.  I asked why you wanted to meet me," Ginny stated, indignation and frustration evident in her voice._

_Draco observed Ginny carefully, whilst slowly draining his glass.  The candlelight in the room seemed to give her a fiery aura, resonant of the defensive stance she now held.  _

_Her arms crossed in front of her chest, weight shifted to the right and eyes narrowly focused on his; he recognized that the girl was readying herself for verbal warfare._

_"Perhaps," Draco began with resignation, doubts flooding his mind as to whether he should concede his true purpose, "I wished the pleasure of your company," he finished plainly, allowing a small hint of sarcasm to color his voice._

_Ginny's eyes narrowed further, her brows furrowing to seek out the truth in Malfoy's face._

_"Malfoy, come off it, we both know that you would never lower yourself so far as to seek the company of a Weasley."_

_"Yet I have and you agreed," Draco replied, his tone neither warm nor combative, returning to stand before Ginny._

_Thrusting her chin up to confront him, Ginny cried, "As if I had a choice in the matter!" _

_Draco and Ginny stood facing one another.  She tried to read the boy who so artfully masked his emotions.  Ginny found him positively infuriating, yet intoxicating.  As she inhaled, a mild woodsy scent clouded her anger.  She tried to hold on to her anger, while memories of their last encounter of this room began to flood her mind.  _

_Draco saw the flush building in Ginny's face; her chest rising and falling, more frequently the longer he held her gaze.  He hoped that a good portion of the emotion she felt right now was desire; yet, was well aware that the other portion was definitely anger. Surprisingly, it was her anger that was so appealing.  As his eyes bore into hers, and observed their fire, Draco felt a fire growing inside of him._

_"I believe Weasley, that you have started something, I'm not ready to finish," Draco spoke huskily, grabbing Ginny's waist and pulling her in close._

_Ginny's eyes opened wide in confusion which swiftly changed to panic as his mouth came down upon her.  Draco kissed Ginny with the passion of a lover that had been away for years.  As his tongue parted her lips, he inhaled deeply, the comforting scent of vanilla invading his senses.  _

_Ginny, caught by surprise, tried to remain stiff and unwelcoming, to Draco's advances.  Now overcome with desire, his grasp was too strong for Ginny to hope to break.  She placed her arms weakly on his chest; the force with which she tried to push him off unnoticed by Draco, as he tasted with fervor her lips.  Sensing Ginny's reserve as her lips did not yield to his, Draco murmured, "Relax Ginny," and relaxed his grasp on her waist; moving a hand to trail softly down her upper arm.  _

_Any reservations that she had felt, Ginny let go of once Draco had spoke her name.  Letting her hands fall from where they had been upon his chest, Ginny slipped her arms inside of Draco's robes, returning his kisses and pulling his body in closer to hers.  _

_As Draco's slid a hand up her back and reached the nape of her neck, the tickling sensation forced Ginny's head to fall back reflexively.  Smiling, Draco moved his head to her neck, "so we're ticklish?"_

_Ginny could only moan in response as Draco licked and nibbled on the sensitive flesh at her throat.  Allowing her arms to slide up his back and inside of his jumper, Ginny pulled Draco to her, throwing them off balance._

_As Ginny and Draco fell to the sofa, Draco's caught himself, his hands landing on the back of the sofa on either side of Ginny's head.  Ginny took note of his smiling eyes, lacking their usual ire.  Her arms still inside of his robes and jumper, Ginny tried to pull him to her._

_Lowering his head, until their forehead and noses were touching, a playful gleam in his eye, Draco asked, "Touching me not as repulsive as you once believed Weasley," before kissing her again._

_Ginny opened her mouth, allowing Draco's tongue to swim next to her own, pulling him down next to her before swinging her body so that her knees straddled his lap, allowing her weight to fall so that she was sitting in his lap.  Sucking his bottom lip gently, before pulling away, a devious smile playing at her lips as she felt his aroused nature beneath her she replied, "And your desire to touch me *anywhere* appears to have changed," before standing to walk over to the buffet._

****************************************************

Wow, that one was kind of difficult to get out.  I mean, I have a pretty good idea now of how the story is going to play out, but, but, I don't know the words just didn't want to come.  So, if it's not quite on, my apologies, but the longer I let things lie, the less likely they are to get done.

Two special thanks go out to AznDreamer802 and, wow, I don't know you're penname, but InsaneKiller2005 who chat me up on IM, and probably don't realize that they forced me to return to this story.

And now review responses:

AznDreamer802: I thank you everytime, this time shouldn't be any different!  Thanks girl!

Damien Frost: Bloody Brilliant to you as well, love your story, please update soon.  To those that haven't read, please check out Repercussions by Damien Frost, as I stated before, it's Bloody Brilliant :)

Lucianna: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, I know the chapters are rather short, I'm going to work on that, really, someone else stated that they would also like for them to be more descriptive.  I think if I could work more on 'painting the picture' the chapters will naturally grow.  But also, keep in mind, this is the first fic I've written.  The other problem I have is with the style in which the story is being written, I don't want to flash back and forth too many times in the same chapter.  So, all that is to say, your observation is duly noted, and I'm trying to take it into consideration as I continue!  Thanks for the feedback :)

Jewels03:  Glad that you like the way the story is going.  Hope that you enjoy the update

IndieRocker: I'm glad that you like the story.  Funny thing is I think the summary is kind of hmmmm, non descriptive, I think it might be changing, of course, I said the same about the title, but it's looking like it might not.  We'll see what happens!  Oh yeah, I tried to take into consideration your comment regarding the lack of description in my stories.  I'd love to see whether you thought it had improved, or if it was eh… about the same.  Thanks for the feedback, I'm working on it :)  
  
Chikkalaura:  _Love, a word that comes and goes, but few people really know, what it means_, oops, slipping into gospel (Kirk Franklin and some choir, can't remember which), hopefully that's not too blasphemous.  Well Draco and Ginny certainly feel something, but who knows what it will take for them to realize what exactly it is!

Nichole Malfoy: Semi Cliff, well, yeah, I had to, I didn't know what to write next :) Actually no, it feels to me like every chapter is a semi cliff, considering it ends in either the past or the present, To me the cliffs keep the momentum of the story going.  I'm trying to entice ya'll to bear with me while I try and get this out.  I know I missed a day, but hey even the Good Lord took a day off.  So here's another one for you all, and I hope to update again tomorrow!

Salyeva:  I think the story is finally going to start picking up a little bit.  Draco has Ginny alone in the present, and they have come together, without taunting etc.  These two situations in my mind were the hardest to get to.  It will probably be downhill until we get into the *gasp* second part of the story (oh yeah, don't hold me to that, I reserve the right to declare writing was fun, but never again once this story is complete) Draco can't be nice to Ginny because well, I respect Rowling's story, and let's face it, the guys a prat, jerk, jack ass, whatever you wanna call it, that's Malfoy.  I'm not holding out for him to have a change of heart in canon, though I can't say I wouldn't mind seeing it happen.  Draco softens in this chapter because, he's a young man and something about Ginny got his nose open.  Ginny doesn't strike me as one to take verbal abuse as foreplay, so he's gotta play a little nice :)  Hopefully that answer is sufficient for you, and you accept my interpretation of Draco.

SarkLover:  Glad you enjoyed the chapter, glad you're here with us!  Looking forward to seeing more comments!

ForbiddenMaggiks:  Hey, real life sucks!  Glad that you came back to check up on the story, and while this chapter was a bit difficult for me, I think the story is coming along!  Thanks for the well wishes.

i-forgot-my-name: Wow, I was about to upload, thinking I'd hit the end of the reviews, and there you were!  Thanks so much for the encouragement.  I haven't abandoned the story, and plan to finish it!  I hope you enjoy the update


	16. Chapter 15

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own it all.

Important Author's note: 

Thank you Thank you Thank you to my Beta Michele. Yes I have a Beta, and she's all caught up now so this will probably be the last chapter published without her input. I am now making a slight change in what has happened in the past. There is no yule ball, will be no yule ball. I have decided that Pansy was shopping because, well she's a girl who can afford to and Hermione was shopping to prepare for a party her parents are throwing at the Christmas break for her and her school mates to celebrate her upcoming commencement.

Her feedback (if you're interested) was that there was only one Yule ball, and that was during the TriWizard tournament, which hadn't been held for I can't recall how many umpteen years. So, yeah, don't get surprised when you hear about a party in the future. I will take the time to go back and correct earlier chapters when I get a moment. I actually like them going to the Grangers, it fits in nicely with my diabolical plot!!!!

Review Responses and other notes to follow

****************************************************************

Chapter 15

"You two go ahead, I'll catch," Liane called after Fred and George, as she doubled over gasping for air.

As she walked though Hogsmeade; a cloud formed as she breathed heavily trying to slow her breath. Watching the young couples huddled close together to fight the cold of the winter air, she mourned silently for herself and her friend.

****

_"Spill it already Weasley. And don't tell me you were out by the lake. It's *way* too cold, for one. Secondly, I didn't believe you the last time you used that excuse."_

_"I-I was in the library," Ginny started._

_"From six until six-thirty," Liane finished. _

_"Hermione," Ginny groaned, not bothering to ask how her friend knew how long she'd spent in the library._

_Liane watched as Ginny's shoulders slumped; knowing that it was only a matter of minutes before Ginny would concede. Ginny had never been one to hide anything well when pressed. Perhaps that was why they had become such great friends. _

_Liane had always been one to speak the absolute truth, regardless of the effect it had on another person. She didn't desire to hurt those she cared about, yet she couldn't tolerate avoiding the truth. Ginny, also, rarely hid from the truth. In her own, gentle way, she had the same way of dealing with life and conflict; truthfully._

_Of course the girls had their secrets, and 'white lies' told for the sake of keeping their privacy in a school full of gossiping teenagers, but the whole of their friendship had been built on honesty._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ginny replied, grinning despite herself._

_"Of course I would. You know better than to lie to me," Liane replied in a teasing tone._

_As Ginny opened her mouth to protest further, Liane spoke, "Ginny Weasley, we have been friends too long for this. We both know that you *are* going to tell me what you were doing out until 10 o'clock, so spill._

_"I was with Draco Malfoy."_

_****_

Ginny had been so happy the night she had stayed awake to tell her friend about the night spent in the Room of Requirement with Draco Malfoy. As Liane listened, she hoped that Ginny was prepared for the potential train-wreck that could occur if Ginny and Draco continued in the same manner. 

Liane had questioned Draco's intentions ever since they had seen him at the Hufflepuff match and he had mentioned "a date". While she knew that it was the right thing to say to agitate Ginny, it still wasn't the bait that she'd seen him use over the years. In fact, Liane couldn't imagine the boy inferring such a thing, even in jest, to someone so far _beneath_ him.

That, coupled with the proffered arms Ginny had told her about the evening of their first detention and the noticeable lack of verbal warfare in passing was enough to arise suspicion in Liane's mind.

When Ginny confided that she had indeed been snogging Draco Malfoy; and things had gotten intense enough for her to notice his excitement; but things did not get exciting enough for any clothing to be removed; Liane was at a loss for words.

As her mind tried to process the information that it had just received, the only words she could muster were, _"You said Draco Malfoy?"_

That had been a little over a month ago. A little over a month to crush the girl who swore she would not lose herself in a boy after giving up on Harry and dating other boys in her fourth year; a little over a month to capture and destroy her love.

It had been so difficult watching Ginny after she had walked out on Draco; the crying fits that were "not about him;" the bursts of anger that were targeted at whomever was around. It wasn't that Liane didn't care about her friend and want to help. It wasn't that she was thin-skinned, Liane prided herself on accepting anything prevented to her, so long as it was the truth. But Liane had her own emotional issues to tend to.

***  
  
"Whoa there," George called as he watched Liane breaking into a run as she approached the Three Broomsticks; catching her before she entered.

"Let me go! Where's Gin; is she alright?"

"Well er, it appears as if Malfoy's," 

"What has that asshole done now, I'm going to make him wish he were never born, and I don't need my wand to do it either," Liane interrupted, trying to break past George to save her friend.

"Malfoy's taken Ginny, Liane," Harry explained coming over to aid George in calming the girl.

"Do you mean to tell me that the _four_ of you couldn't help Ginny against those two idiots? I mean three of you are her _blood_," Liane protested outraged.

"If you don't get your _useless _hands off of me, you will regret it," she continued, shrugging George's grip of her arms off and shouldering past Harry.

"Where's Madame Rosmerta," she asked loudly, outraged that the situation had progressed to the point that her friend had been taken. 

"She seems to be a bit off at the moment," Blaise sneered, stepping out of the corner he had been in and pointing to the woman on whom he had obviously performed a Confundus Charm.

"Don't even think about it or I will see to it that you are a very miserable man for the next six months," Liane spat at Blaise, watching him finger his wand nervously.

As Liane searched the pub for other adults; she was amazed to see that the students seemed to have the pub to themselves save one Madame Rosmerta. Turning again in exhasperation, Liane's eyes opened wide as she froze, taken aback by the site of her date. Xavier Roberts was sitting at the same table where they had been holding hands before Malfoy's appearance, snogging Pansy Parkinson.

Taking a deep breath, Liane spun on her heels, refusing all requests from her brain to allow tears to fall; barely registering as Blaise strode out the door of the pub, warding off Harry and the twins with his wand. 

"Can't you idiot's do anything," she asked before performing the counter-curse allowing Ron to get up from the place where he had fallen on the floor.

"It's my own bloody fault," Liane muttered.

"Where did they go?"

"We don't know. Malfoy had Floo Powder," Ron answered, standing carefully to his feet.

"None of you _heard_ his destination?"

"It wasn't anyplace I'd heard of before, sounded Latin. Abso Lastecum or something like that"

Sighing in frustration, not bothering to lower her voice for the benefit of the boys; Liane berated herself. "I should have known better than to rely on two _school boys _and a couple of _clowns_." 

As she stalked out of the pub and started back towards the carriages, hoping to catch an early ride back to school; a hand grasped her left arm above the elbow and spun her around.

"You may think you're the only one who cares about Gin, but you're not," George forced a whisper through his clenched teeth; his words barely masking the his offense at her words and desperation at the situation.

Stubbornly, refusing to recognize Ginny's elder brother's concern for his sister she retorted, "It takes more than words to show you love someone. Ginny needed you all back there. For whatever reason; you couldn't follow through. I'm going where I should have gone in the first place; to get McGonagall."

***********************************************************  
Author Notes:

Sorry it's been longer than usual (but still only 2 days) daddy had knee replacement surgery, and as I live 30 miles from him, and the hospital is 30 miles in the other direction, I was all over the place this weekend. Also, work is busy, so I'm not even going to lie and say I'll keep updating every day, probably a couple times a week, and now that I have a Beta (YAY) it will also depend on how her schedule is.

About the chapter:

Ginny's best friend is Liane Coulter, not Mary Sue, so you all had to know a lil more about her. She won't play a huge part in this story, but I have plans for her in the future. So yes this chapter does center on her, but hopefully it ties in relatively well with the inclusion of the flashbacks and the return to the Three Broomsticks. I was actually kind of surprised noone missed her there :(

  
My Beta Michele's points (discussion over the previous 14 chapters):

The kids calling Snape Snivellus early on even though Harry is the only one who saw it. I don't care how noble the Boy who Lived is, I think that would have been too good an opportunity to pass sharing with his friends. And a nickname like that would have spread like WILDFIRE!

Dumbledor's Army still existing? I don't know maybe she's got a point there. But I thought they'd stick together, if no more than an underground dueling club. 

Ginny calling Voldemort by his name instead of He-Who-Too-Much-To-Type. Umm I guess I was just thinking, at the end of book 5 Ginny's got a bit of a spine on her, I don't see her as staying a scared little girl, I think she will be over the fear of Voldemort, otherwise she wouldn't have run to the Ministry with Harry. Just my thoughts, haven't read the books in a while though.

Ginny knowing about rearranging Voldemort's name even though she was passed out. Again, my oversight, but let's say Harry told em all about it.

Last chapter, no grownups in the Three Broomsticks? Beauty of writing non-sequentially, like how I tied that one up folks?

Xavier's thoughts about wanting to help the Weasley's, mentioning they'd gone against Lucius many times. We've finally seen the first year when Lucius is outted. I have a feeling he'll be a nasty bugger for the next book, so Harry and Ron and 'Mione in my mind will have a good 2 years fighting Lucius to the publics knowledge.

I think I hit upon most of her points, so now to ya'll my reviewers:

I_forgot_my_name: Glad you enjoyed the characterizatiton of Malfoy. Felton may be a cutie, but I don't want that to romanticize the character too much.

ForbiddenMaggiks: You draw, wow I'm jealous. Draw me a picture of Colin and Blaise in the Room of Requirement ooooooooooooooooh hehehehe, that would be so cool. Just a request, if your game, I would be like, forever indebted to you. Maybe that's extreme, but ya know, I'd be real happy!

Alyssa-Farrell: glad you like!

Zeldagrl436: couldn't tell you in this chappie, but you'll know soon

Kiss of the Night: I know I know, longer chapters, I'm working on it, really I am. Or maybe I'm just writing more to the reviewers at the end so it's an illusion.

AznDreamer802: glad you liked. Hehehe, but I tell you thanks for the reviews all the time :) But yet again, thanks :)

Dracomio: Yep, he stepped in the fire with Ginny so they're gone :( hopefully he'll play nice!

BIG BIRD: I'm sorry you're having trouble with the timeline, I was having trouble in the beginning keeping the events in their proper tense. But if it's at all helpful, I try to separate flashbacks from the present with 4 * and the past is ALWAYS italicized, whereas the present is in normal type (save italics used for emphasis) I'm glad that you still like it despite the story going back and forth. The next part will NOT be written this way! (Yes I've decided there will be a part two)  
  
Chikkalaura: Wow, you are a sweetie! Hmmmm, Draco love more than Ginny. Not sure about this, but as Liane revealed in this chapter, Ginny is definitely going through trying to guard herself from being a fool like she was with Harry.

Eternal Elysium: hmmm, tied to a bed, that's interesting. I'm way too old to think of Tom Felton that way, but he is a cutie :) Glad you like the story


	17. Chapter 16

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own it all.

Author Notes and Review Responses to follow.

***********************************************

Chapter 16

Once Ginny and Draco had landed in a rather large and exquisite, black marble fireplace, Ginny snatched her arm from Draco's grasp. 

"You have sunk to a new low, Malfoy," she spat, rubbing her arm where a red mark was appearing as blood rushed to color the white hand print where Draco's grip had cut off her circulation.  "Going so far as to kidnap a girl who has made it clear that she wants nothing to do with you?"

Ginny stalked across the room, putting space between Draco and herself.  As Draco observed her crossed arms, weight shifted to her right, and eyes narrowly focused on his, he composed himself.  "As I stated, we have some unfinished business to discuss."

"You have said all that I need to hear.  I am not some toy for your amusement, Malfoy.  If all you wanted was a girl who would answer to your hormonal beck and call, you should have never left Pansy." 

"You flatter yourself, Weasley.  If all that I wanted was the occasional shag I would _not_ be going through this." Draco retorted, instantly wishing he had held his tongue. 

"So what _is_ it that you want, Malfoy?"

"That is irrelevant. What you need to know is what _can__not _happen.  And _we_ cannot happen Ginny," Draco spoke calmly.

"I'm pretty sure that I let you know; _that_ is no longer a concern.  So, again, what is it that you want," Ginny questioned, growing impatient as she took in her surroundings.

The floors were cold, covered with marble tiles in the same pattern as the fireplace along the outer rim of the room, with a gray marble containing thin grains of green and speckles of silver covering the remaining floor.  The furnishings were sparse, containing only a large leather sofa and large sleek black lacquered coffee table.  Above the slate mantle that topped the fireplace was a large portrait of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, with smaller pictures of Draco at various ages.  

Ginny observed the changes that Draco made as his years progressed in the different pictures.  The youngest picture contained Draco at about two years old, smiling and waving his arms enthusiastically as a lock of blonde hair fell in his face.  The boy appeared to be just another toddler, with the joys of life before him. Five-year-old Draco appeared to be suppressing the joy and laughter seen in his younger days.  His face was set; though betrayed by gleaming silver eyes, threatening to draw the corners of his mouth into a smile.  

As Ginny observed Draco at ten, she saw that his eyes had lost their shine and his face was as fixed as porcelain, posture erect.  The last picture of Draco appeared to have been taken last year, at age sixteen. The image was a reflection of the Draco Malfoy that she had known for the past six years.  The stoic face had gained a sneer; the eyes had reclaimed a gleam, though not one of laughter or joy, and the chin was now raised, the pose communicating the arrogance of the boy.

Ginny recognized that the place was obviously one very personal to Draco, although she was certain they were not in Malfoy Manner as pictures of Lucius were absent.  "Where are we," she asked.

"This is a retreat that was left to my mother by her parents.  You are the first person in my lifetime, besides mother and I, to enter this place."

"Your father has never," Ginny started.

"If you lived with Lucius Malfoy, you would understand why mother kept this retreat," Draco finished with a tone of finality in his voice.  "We are two very different people, Ginny," Draco stated, resignation in his voice as he attempted to explain himself to Ginny.   "My destiny is with my father.  Ultimately, it lies with the Dark Lord.  Yours is with your family, Dumbledore, and Potter."

"I can't believe that you honestly want to become a Death Eater, Draco," Ginny started.

 "It doesn't matter what I want or what you believe.  What matters is that we accept reality before this gets too far out of hand," Draco replied.

"Malfoy," Ginny continued, refusing to let this go, "you are a lot of things; arrogant, self serving, cruel.  What you are not is pre-destined to serve one of the most evil wizards of all time.  I can accept, _have_ accepted, that you are too big of a git to recognize a good thing when it is in front of you.  What I cannot accept is you deciding to throw away, not just our relationship; but your entire future because you feel obligated to follow your father in this madness."

"Weasley, you understand nothing," Draco spat, his words coated in condescension.  "Your perception of life is limited to black and white.  There's Gryffindor and Slytherin; Potter and Voldemort; and Good and Bad.  You have seen none of the ugly gray that pervades the world.  My destiny is about more than pleasing my father.  My obligation is not to him, but to my family principles.  The Malfoy name has meant something for centuries.  It has stood for the purity of wizard kind and the protection of our world from the ills of the muggle world."

"The ills of the muggle world?  Are you listening to yourself," Ginny replied in disbelief.    
"These so-called principles that you are pledging to stand up for, do they call for the deaths of thousands of witches and wizards?  Voldemort and his Death Eaters aren't stopping at the destruction of muggles.  He is willing to kill _any_one that he feels is a threat to his acquisition of power," Ginny responded, pleading with her eyes for Draco to listen to reason.

"Sometimes the means is justified by the end."

"That is the response of a man unwilling to truly evaluate his actions.  Draco, Voldemort will destroy whomever he feels is a threat.  That includes the entire Malfoy line.  You plan to align yourself with his cause to preserve the purity of wizard kind.  _Voldemort_ has no interest in any plight beyond his thirst for power.  He was _born_ of muggles, do you honestly believe that his cause and your own are the same?"

Draco's head began to reel as the doubts that had haunted him for years began to resurface.  'Was his father acting out of family pride?  Did the preservation of the pure-blood wizard families justify genocide?'  Unwilling to consider the questions swarming through his head, Draco ran his hands through his hair and moved to sit on the sofa.

Ginny looked at Draco, questioningly.  "You didn't mean those things you said to me in the Room of Requirement, did you?"

Draco sighed.  He was too focused on blocking out the questions that threatened to topple his perception of the world to evade her question.  "Ginny, my feelings for you could never be conveyed with mere words."

****  
  


_"And your desire to touch me *anywhere* appears to have changed," Ginny replied to Malfoy's taunts before leaving his kisses for the small buffet._

_"Of all of my desires, Weasley, I would say that touching you is one of the greatest right now." Draco replied as he stood to follow Ginny to the buffet._

Pulling her hand away from the table as she reached for a strawberry, Draco pulled her hand in to her waist and grasped her tightly from behind while fingering his wand.  

_"Winguardium Leviosa," he breathed into her neck,  presenting the strawberry to her waiting lips before tasting her flesh._

_Ginny moaned, as she took the strawberry before her in her teeth.   Ginny held the stem of the strawberry as she took a bite._

_"Is it sweet?" Draco asked, still kissing her neck from behind._

_Ginny turned and held the remaining strawberry before his lips.  As he moved his head to take a bite, she withdrew the strawberry and greeted his lips with her own.  _

_"You tell me," Ginny murmured against his lips, before slipping her tongue inside of his mouth.  As they kissed, she rubbed the bitten strawberry along his cheek, and atop his closed eyelids._

_As Ginny abandoned Draco's mouth to follow the trail of strawberry juices she had left along his face, Draco lifted her, allowing her legs to snake around his waist.  After she had finished cleaning his eyelids, allowing him the use of his eyes he carried Ginny slowly back to the sofa as she fed him the remaining fruit._

_Once they reached the sofa, Draco lowered his head to kiss Ginny again and lay her gently upon the sofa, allowing his weight to settle against her.  "Delectable," he responded before kissing her again, his tongue tasting her with more fervor._

_As Draco's lips left Ginny's to accommodate his lungs need for air, Ginny looked up at him with timidity in her eyes.  _

_"Draco, we can't," she started before his lips quieted her protests._

_"Accio Strawberry," he murmured against her lips waving his wand behind his back.  Draco kissed Ginny gently, his free hand smoothing her hair away from her face.  "Relax, Ginny," he stated her first name softly, raising the strawberry to her lips.  "I won't ask you to do anything you are not prepared to do."_

_Ginny bit the strawberry, allowing the sweetness of the fruit and the moment to wash over her as Draco traced her lips with the fruit._

_Draco kissed Ginny softly, before tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue.  As he explored the flavors upon her lips, Draco placed his wand on the floor next to them and unbuttoned the top of Ginny's robes.  Tracing a trail from the corner of Ginny's mouth, to just below the neckline of Ginny's scoop neck blouse, Draco used his free hand to push Ginny's arm upward from it's resting point on his back until it was at the nape of his neck. _

_As Draco's mouth followed the trail set by the strawberry, Ginny allowed her fingers to slide through Draco's hair, pulling his mouth tighter into her neck and throat.  _

_As Draco's velvet tongue massaged the sensitive virgin flesh closer to Ginny's breasts, she reflexively wrapped her right leg around Draco's thigh, attempting to pull her closer into him.  Becoming even more aroused a growl rose in the back of his throat.  _

_Draco allowed his tongue to lazily drag along the trail from the neck of Ginny's blouse back to the corner of her mouth, before kissing her softly and standing to rise._

_"I believe that we should say good night, Gin." _

_"Hmmmm, What's the matter Malfoy, start something that you can't finish," Ginny teased as she rose, sliding her arms around his waist and pulling him in close to her._

_"Make no mistake, Ginny, I can and will finish this," Draco stated, looking down into her eyes, his silver eyes focused upon her.  "But, as I said, I will not ask you to do anything that you are not prepared for."_

_Ginny smiled sweetly up at Draco before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.  As their tongues once again found each other and danced teasingly in each other's mouth, Draco caught himself pulling Ginny tightly into his embrace.  _

_Breaking their kiss and releasing her to hold her chin in his hand, he spoke again.  "Ginny, as close to perfection as I am, I still have all the shortcomings of any man.  If we do not part company this time, I will have no choice but to believe you are ready for me to finish what we've started," he stated in a stern voice with the barest trace of sarcasm._

_Ginny sighed, her shoulder's falling slightly before she stretched to kiss him lightly at the corner of his mouth.  _

_"Good night, Draco," she said as she pulled away from him finally._

_"Good night, Ginny," he replied as he turned to walk out of the Room of Requirement. _

*******************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: So you all got it out of me, a longer chapter :) YAY.  Thanks to anyone who's reading this, it means a lot.  Special thanks to Michele (Thank Michele Everyone) for reviewing this chapter in such a timely fashion so that I could update!

And to the reviewers:

AznDreamer802: More important than writing a chapter?  Nahhh, say it ain't so :)  As always, thanks for reading and posting :)

ForbidenMaggiks: I sent you an e-mail, hope you got it!  I promise, I'm not trying to mean and awful, scouts honor.  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, will watch out for the cliffies.

Shanna: Wow, thank you so much for your review.  I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I'm really trying to keep it somewhat original.  The frequent updates, well my life is kind of boring, and this is my escape.  I was spending all evening reading fan fiction for about 3 months, before I decided to go ahead and attempt this one.  Wow, Shakespeare, I appreciate the comment, but I don't think I'd ever concede that I was that brilliant, but I'm glowing that you thought to say so nonetheless!  I'm also very pleased that you find Draco to be IC.  And see what I've done just for you?  A chapter nearly twice as long!!!!  Look forward to reading your opinion on this chapter *hint hint, nudge nudge*  
  


SarkLover: well, we all have better things to do than troll on FanFiction.Net, some of us just don't choose to *hiding in a corner*. Well I'm glad that you reviewed this chapter, and that you're still with me!  

  
chikkalaura: Well shoot, it is, I need a macro or something if I'm going to type all of that out, other wise I agree with Dumbledore, fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.  Thanks for mentioning my dad, he's recovering, he just wishes he had a beer (the lush)  Glad you like Liane, I was afraid everyone would flame me because the entire chap was from her point of view, but you guys are so kind to me.  It's amazing!

Potterluvva: I think your review is now my favorite (I still love everyone elses).  But it's really cool to have someone who doesn't follow the ship enjoy the story.  Thank you SO much for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing more of your thoughts, especially in reference to keeping the characters somewhat true to their portrayal in canon.

Dracomio: awwww, I knew there had to be at least one, but hey, I hope this chapter makes up for it.  Thanks for asking about Dad, he's well, just ready to come home.  And thanks to my beta, hopefully the stories will become a little easier to read!

Oh, I haven't said this before, but if I ever miss your review, it is indeed unintentional!  I love hearing from everyone of you, and you make my day go by a little swifter!

Now go and REVIEW 


	18. Chapter 17

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

Author's Note and Review Responses to follow

*****************************************************

Chapter 17

Liane approached the carriages, seething with anger and worry for her friend.  She wasn't really worried for Ginny's safety.  Malfoy wouldn't dare kidnap and harm her, leaving so many witnesses.  Yet, Ginny didn't need whatever emotional turmoil this experience was sure to cause.  She put on a strong front, insisting that she didn't want Malfoy any more, but Liane knew that however unconventional their relationship was, Ginny missed it.

Stepping into the carriage, Liane peered blankly out of the window at the gray sky above Hogsmeade; her skin tingling from the cold air teamed with her un-vented fury.  As she felt the carriages weight shift, signaling the entrance of another person, Liane turned, anger rising as she caught site of the intruder.  "Gwey iidiat," she yelled, slipping into the patois she had heard as a child, as George Weasley prepared to sit across from her.

"I told you, you're not the only one that cares about Gin, Liane.  I'm going with you," George stated calmly, turning to look out the opposite window.

"Y-y-you can't, only students," Liane started, flustered by George's presumption that his company would be welcomed.

"I've sent word to Professor McGonagall to expect my arrival.  I am quite sure that she will agree to see me," George spoke in such an even tone that Liane was amazed that this was indeed one of twins known for mayhem and mischief.

Defeated, Liane turned back to the window, her shoulder's falling as her fury subsided and made way for sorrow, a single tear falling down her brown cheek.

"Fancy a Canary Cream," George inquired hesitantly of his sister's friend.

"A wah di bloodclaat do yuh," Liane snapped turning to face George.

"Errrrr," George started, oblivious to what the girl had just said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Liane translated.

"Ease up, I just thought that we could both do with a good laugh," George replied defensively, noticing the stain that Liane's tear had left on her cheek.  "Don't cry.  Malfoy may be a lot of things, but he's not stupid.  He won't do anything to Ginny, there were too many witnesses."

"I know that," Liane spat.  "And I'm not crying!"

George stood to move to the seat next to the girl.  "Then what's that," he asked, using the back of his hand to brush her cheek s he sat next to her.

"It's nothing," she replied tersely, turning her head back to the window.

"Oh come off it," George replied, moving close to Liane and putting his arm around her shoulder.  "You have before you one of the best older brother's in the business," he started with the air of a used broomstick salesman, "duties and responsibilities include, but are not limited to: recognizing anguish; causing torment and aforementioned anguish; lending shoulder's to cry on; and breaking the necks of any and all ex-, current, and potential boyfriends.

"In that case," Liane chuckled, allowing a hesitant smile to form at her lips.

"Ah yes, boy trouble," George replied as if he were a medi-wizard making a diagnosis.

***  
  
Ginny sat down next to Draco and looked at him quizzically.  "You could try Draco," she stated simply, reflecting on his proclamation, '_my feelings for you could never be conveyed with mere words_'.

Draco turned his head to look into Ginny's eyes.  Ginny could feel the fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she observed the torn look on his face and his hand rising towards her face.  "All I know, is I cherish the time that we spend together," Draco stated, leaning in to kiss her softly.

Ginny could feel her heart melting as Draco's lips met hers.  The crust that had formed over her heart since Draco had wounded her in the Room of Require appeared to have vanquished, replaced by a warming sensation that spread throughout her body.

As Ginny returned Draco's kiss anxiously, embracing him in her arms, allowing him to pull her to lie on top of him; her voice of reason pulled her back into reality.  As Ginny kissed Draco, memories of the situation that had led to her kidnapping flooded her mind, causing her to pull away from him suddenly.

Draco sat back up and looked at Ginny, "what is it," he asked, raising his hand to move the hair hanging in her face as she looked down behind her ear.

Shrugging away from his touch, Ginny replied, "I can't do this.  I can't just pretend that everything is okay because you're _acting_ as if you care."

"Ginny, I was not raised to wear my heart on my sleeve.  I am not one to convey my emotions verbally."

"So I see," Ginny replied flatly.

"You can't possibly question my intentions. We have been meeting for over a month Ginny.  Never once have I pressured you.  I accepted your kisses and your hugs; the affection that you were able to offer; and I was more than satisfied."

"But I wasn't Draco.  I wasn't," Ginny replied.

"What is it that you want from me, Gin?  I have already given you more of myself than even I realized I had to give."

"I don't want anything from you, Malfoy.  You brought me here against my will, remember," Ginny replied coldly.

"Ginny," Draco stated softly, "I needed you to understand why."

"All I understand, Draco Malfoy," Ginny replied her voice lowered yet biting with every word, "is that you are a bloody coward."

"Because I don't want to further complicate our lives," Draco asked.

"Because you are unwilling to actively pursue your own happiness if it doesn't fit in with your father's plans; despite knowing deep down that he is wrong."

Malfoy chuckled, amusement in his eyes. "You have me confused with Potter."

"I didn't say you were a hero or an angel.  You're a prat Malfoy, I'm not stupid.  But this whole Voldemort thing; you _know_ it's wrong."

"And I've told you before, you're black and white perception of this world is too simplistic," he replied; his voice indicating that the discussion was closed.

Ginny and Draco sat in silence.  Arguing with Draco regarding his support of Voldemort appeared to be pointless.  Despite his evasive conversation regarding his feelings about the wizard, Ginny knew that the absence of his defense of the wizard was indicative that he did not blindly follow the Dark Lord.  Just as Ginny's searched for a segue to interrupt the silence that had overcome the two, Draco spoke, "No, I didn't mean the things I said in the Room of Requirement."

"I know you didn't," Ginny replied softly.  Before effectively weighing the pros and cons of receiving Draco back into her life, Ginny found herself speaking, "Well shall we give it a go again?"

Draco looked at Ginny, his eyes showing the confliction he felt as he considered her request.  "I meant it Ginny, we shouldn't do this.  It won't work."

"It definitely won't if we don't even try."

Hesitantly, speaking aloud as he considered the possibility, Draco replied, "We have to make sure that my father never finds out.  It's probably better that no one knows," knowing that he would concede his position as the words left his lips.

Ginny kissed him enthusiastically, as a girl who's been offered marriage by her suitor.  Somewhere, rationale told her that the secrecy did not suit her; would not be enough after a while.  But, all she acknowledged at that moment was the warmth she felt as Draco returned her kiss and pulled him into her arms.

****  
  


_In the weeks that led up to the Halloween Feast, Ginny and Draco met often in the Room of Requirement.  They had agreed that until they had a good understanding of what was going on, they would keep their new found relationship a secret.  _

_Ginny continued to serve detention with Draco, her month's punishment to end the week following the Feast.  In the time leading up to the celebration, Ginny and Draco had no problem keeping up pretenses.  Ginny continued to make preparations for the feast during her scheduled detentions.  The two did not have any classes together, and didn't cross paths except for at meals and their after hours rendezvous._

_"I trust that I will not be embarrassed tonight at the feast Weasley," Draco asked the morning of the Halloween Feast._

_Ron's face, began to color as he swallowed a mouthful of eggs, "Sod off Malfoy!  She doesn't have to answer to you."_

_"Oh but she does Weasel, your sister and I have a date tonight before the feast," Draco drawled, a smirk upon his lips as he observed the anger in Ron's face.  "Isn't that correct Weaslette," he finished turning his eyes upon Ginny._

_Trying to contain the flush that she felt building up inside of her, Ginny fixed a smirk to rival that of Draco's on her mouth, "Oh yes, Malfoy.  I dreamt of nothing but, last night," she spoke, covering the truth in her words with the tone of sarcasm._

_"Then you'll be pleased to know that I have a surprise for you," Draco retorted, his words saturated with venom as he narrowed his eyes and leaned in towards Ginny._

_"As anxious as I'm sure she is to find out, Malfoy, the terms of Ginny's detention do not include losing her appetite due to your presence," Hermione interjected, standing to confront Draco._

_"What's the matter mudblood," Draco started, oblivious to the cringe that showed on Ginny's face at the use of the word.  "Jealous?  If you don't hold your tongue, I'm sure that I can convince Snape to have you join us this evening," Draco sneered, his eyes fixed intently on Hermione._

_"Let's get one thing straight Ferret, I might have to put up with you as a result of the ridiculous detention," Ginny interjected, her eyes laden with genuine malice, "But I will *not* tolerate you insulting my friends," she continued before standing to turn her back abruptly on Draco and storm out of the Great Hall._

_***  
  
Ginny strolled around the Lake, feeling numb as a result of both the cold and the morning's events.  _

_She had been so pre-occupied with thoughts of the events at breakfast that Ginny failed to make a single notation during her History of Magic lesson with Professor Binns.  Her potions lesson had been an absolute disaster in that she managed to leave out a key ingredient to her Weep Away Draught.  After Snape had given her a weeping potion in order to test her draught, Ginny simply sobbed louder.  Refusing to give her the correct draught, stating that 'the effects should wear off within the hour', Ginny was forced to attend her next class, crying hysterically. 'As if Divination isn't depressing enough,' she thought._

_Ginny suffered through the rest of the day, her mind trying to reconcile the different personas Draco Malfoy seemed to wear.  On the one hand, there was Draco.  Draco she met in the Room of Requirement at least twice weekly.  Unassuming and caring; passionate and sensual; Draco allowed her to feel as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world when they were alone in that room.  On the other hand, there was Malfoy.  Malfoy was the one that was cruel and menacing; manipulating and arrogant; Malfoy with his sharp tongue could undoubtedly infuriate and frustrate the Son of God himself._

_As Ginny sat on the side of the Lake that was furthest from the castle and picked up some stones to throw, she rehearsed what she wanted to say to Malfoy in her aloud._

_'Draco Malfoy!   I know that you don't like my brother or his friends, and that's fine.  You can even continue having this ridiculous belief that you are better than Hermione and other muggle born's simply because you were born to two wizarding parents for all that I care.  What I will not tolerate is you disrespecting and insulting my friends!'_

_"Perhaps you should come in from the cold Weasley, I think that your brain might be frostbitten," Draco drawled, strolling over to where Ginny was sitting._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I believe that you have a detention to serve, and while I know that you have become accustomed to our daily meetings, I had assumed that you would be rather happy to have your afternoon's back," he replied, offering a hand to Ginny._

_"Leave me alone, Malfoy.  You can't honestly expect me to simply bat my eyelashes and wait for your kiss after the horrible way you treated Hermione this morning?"_

_"Accio mirror," Draco called waving his wand.  As the mirror came to him and he gazed at his reflection, Draco called out his features, "Devilishly handsome, blonde hair, gray eyes, irresistible smile, yes that's me alright, Draco Malfoy!  You do realize that I was no worse or less to any of your little Gryffindor friends than I have been since we arrived at Hogwarts 6 years ago?"_

_"Be that as it may, you were horrible then, but we were not involved.  I can't be involved with someone who makes a sport out of insulting my friends."_

_"How's this; good morning Ron, how are you today mate; Harry, your hair is looking roguishly dashing this morning; and Hermione, I must say you are looking lovely today."_

_"Don't be ridiculous Draco, I don't expect you to be best friends with them."_

_"It's good to know that you haven't completely lost your mind.  You do realize that we agreed not to act any differently.  Passing the Golden Trio, without throwing insults is not just different; it's living in an alternate universe."_

_"But do you have to use such names, that word is so filthy."_

_"Ahh, so you're upset by my pet name for Granger," Draco asked, his face relaxing in comprehension._

_"It's a filthy word, in no way likened to a pet name."_

_"So, if I agree not to use that word anymore, will you join me in the Slytherin dorms for your detention?"_

_"Did you just ask me out Draco Malfoy," Ginny asked flirtatiously._

_"That, would depend entirely upon your answer," Draco responded._

_Ginny thought for a moment, before allowing a grin to spread across her face, "I might join you in your dormitory, although I reserve the right to leave if your surprise is not to my liking."_

***********************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  So I felt really bad that I wasn't going to update even though I had finished the chapter, and so this comes to you without the benefit of my wonderful beta.  Maybe I'm not meant to have one, I'm so impatient.

If the story seems like it's picking up a little bit, I guess that it kind of is, I don't want to draw the story out too much just for an excuse to put more Ginny and Draco action in there, but I do want to hit the major points.  I couldn't tell you how much longer this first installment is going to take.  Everytime I write a chapter, I think going in that I will get a lot further than I do, I can say that I feel that we are headed to the resolution for this story.  So thanks for sticking with me this far, I hope you stay til the end.

And now, to my reviewers:

AznDreamer802: as always, thanks for the review, and here's your update!

ForbiddenMaggiks: Well, the shortest chapter was about 900 some words I think, this one, without all the extra comments was about 2300 I believe, so they're getting longer, really, they are!  Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and again, thanks for the favor Glorie!

i-loved-this-chapter: You know how to make me happy :)  It is not my intention to show sappy, lovey dovey Draco.  Although I will say, I think that love and lust can cause one to come out of character a bit.  But I am working to keep Malfoy distinctly Malfoy!

Wellwouldntyouliketoknow:  Glad you're enjoying the story.  And glad to hear you think the characters are staying in character.  As far as Liane and George, who knows.  Okay so I do, but I'll never tell

Zeldagrl436:  yes, they are away from the world, Draco has her now to where she can't run and wants to… wait, this is the update, you read what he wanted :)  I hope that you are a little less confused now!

Dracomio:  I sent you an email, don't know if you got it.  If not hit me up, AOL Name and email are in my author's profile!  I'm glad you liked the strawberry, and the scene between Draco and Ginny

Potterluvva:  Draco, sweet, ick.  Sorry, hehehe glad you seemed to like it, but I prefer to think of him more as debonaire, or charming, not quite sweet.  I think he knows how to act to get what he wants.  Right now, he wants Ginny, so he's doing the right things.  I don't know that I really think that's the essence of his personality though.  But there I go rambling about Draco isn't some lovey dovey nice guy.  Yadda yadda, okay, will shut up now.  Thanks for the review :)

Shanna: hehehe I like essays :)  Unless I have to turn them in, then I distinctly avoid them at all costs.  Anyways, wow you blushed.  And I was sitting here wondering if I could lower the rating.  I think the worse that has happened is there was mention of Colin stroking Blaise, and Ginny stripped for Draco.  But that incident wasn't really sexual, it was more to prove a point for her.  Anyways, I worked really hard to make this chapter long as well, so you owe me another long review *wink*  Thanks for making me smile!  I really enjoyed receiving your review!  *hugz*

Andrea: wow a new reader, hehehehe, that's so cool.  Glad you found me.  Glad you liked it, and glad your anxious to read more.  I'm anxious to hear what you all think of this chapter, so be sure to check back with me!

RomanceFaerie16: You know what, that's how it was writing it.  At first I was like okay, when is detention, present, past or future.  It was really confusing, but it just started to flow after a while.  I'm really glad that you like it, and that you are able to follow it okay!  I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!

SarkLover:  hehehehe, open mouth, take out foot.  I won't hold it against you.  Honestly, other than this one great out of character move of posting a fic, I'm a lurker by nature.  I might love your story, but have a hard time clicking that button at the bottom of the page, so I forgive you.  Oh yeah, my personal failings are no excuse for anyone to fail to review this fic :)  But I've gotten better since I've started writing, because I see how truly inspiring reading reviews can be!  Oh yeah, I'm glad that you enjoyed the pictures.  I wanted to kind of show that Draco wasn't born the jerk that he is, without having him narrate his childhood or anything, hopefully the pictures did the tri!  Oh yeah, I'm glad that you enjoyed the pictures.  I wanted to kind of show that Draco wasn't born the jerk that he is, without having him narrate his childhood or anything, hopefully the pictures did the trick!


	19. Chapter 18

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

Author notes and Review Responses to follow

***************************************************

Chapter 18

_Draco and Ginny walked swiftly around the lake towards the castle.  As Draco led the way, Ginny would occasionally catch up to him and swat him playfully across the arse.  Draco drew his hands behind his lower back and clasped them tightly as he walked swiftly.  Allowing a slight chuckle to escape his lips, Draco caught Ginny's forearm as she swung at him again.  Not releasing Ginny's arm, he turned raising an eyebrow at her.  "Careful Weasley, we wouldn't want the school to know that you've taken a liking to me now would we?"_

_Instead of stepping back to break Draco's grasp, Ginny stepped in closer to him, lifting her chin and softening her eyes to address him, "I could take it.  What about you?  Is the great Draco Malfoy scared of my brother," she asked a playful grin spreading across her face._

_Draco grasped Ginny's other arm above the elbow and pulled her in closer to him, fixing a convincing glare on his face. "Someone thinks they're witty," he drawled, lowering his head so that his gray eyes bore into hers. "Don't confuse discretion with fear.  Your brother's objection to our fraternization is the least of my concerns."  As Ginny moved to step in closer and seek Draco's lips, a voice interrupted._

_"Malfoy, let her go this instant," Harry Potter called, hurrying over towards where the two stood at the edge of the path that led from the lake up to the castle.  "Ginny, are you alright?"_

_Draco realized that to an outsider, the scene that had just transpired might indeed take him as a hostile aggressor.  He held both of Ginny's arms tightly in his hands, her body pulled in close to his. His face was lowered to hers talking in his infamous drawl.  Anyone who knew his history would assume that Draco was engaged in his favorite pastime, harassing young Gryffindors.  _

_"I'm fine," Ginny replied, forcefully removing herself from Draco's grasp._

_'Not so anxious to tell her friends the truth now; so much for Gryffindor bravery,' Draco thought as he turned to sneer at Harry._

_"Just what do you think you're doing," Harry questioned, one hand fisted tightly at his side, the other moving inside of his Quidditch robes to grasp his wand.  _

_"Not that it is any of your concern, Potter," Draco spat the name as if it were something vile, "but, I was reprimanding the little Weasel here as she is tardy for detention."_

_"It is my concern Malfoy!  I will not allow you to bully my best friend's younger sister."_

_At Harry's words, Ginny's face turned pink.  "I said I'm fine Harry, leave it alone," Ginny replied, filtering the frustration out of her voice before allowing the words to leave her lips._

_"Ginny he has no right to put his hands on you," Harry started._

_"He has every right to put his hands anywhere I allow," Ginny yelled, moving forward and lifting her chin to confront Harry.  "*You* have no right to hover over me like a mother hen.  My mother is at home and your 'best friend' does well enough without your assistance."_

_Harry gasped at Ginny's words, "I was just trying to… I didn't mean… I mean, I  didn't know," he stammered, his voice trailing as the meaning behind Ginny's words hit him._

_"Of course you didn't know Harry, I'm your best friends little sister, why *would* you know?"_

_Harry placed his hands upon Ginny's shoulders, his eyes pleading as he addressed her, "Ginny, you know you mean more to me than that.  Yes, you're Ron's little sister, but you're also…"_

_"I'm also what, Harry, your best chaser?  That has got to be it, because I know you wouldn't have the nerve to call me your friend.  No, I don't know that I mean more to you than Ron's little sister.  I couldn't possibly know what you make no effort to convey," with that, Ginny spun on her heels, slipping her arm around Draco's waist and pulling him back towards the castle._

****  
  


Colin had been listening to Hermione's rant for the past hour and was growing anxious to know what had happened to Ginny.  

"Why can't he be more like you Colin?  Ron would have veered the conversation to Quidditch, or suggested a game of exploding snap to take my mind off of things by now.  He doesn't understand, that sometimes I need him to put my needs first," Hermione asked as she wiped away the tears that had fallen.

Colin pulled Hermione into an embrace.  "Sometimes men just don't get it Hermione, that doesn't mean that Ron doesn't care, just that he's apt to behave like an insensitive git on occasion."

As Hermione nestled her head into Colin's shoulder, Colin raised his hand to brush her brown hair out of his eyes.  As his vision was cleared, he caught sight of Blaise headed back to where the carriages that would take the students back to Hogwarts were.  "Hermione, I couldn't just leave you seeing how upset you were, but I really must go.  Draco had confronted Ginny in the Three Broomsticks before…"

"Oh my! And here I am wallowing in self-pity while he has Ginny," Hermione started.

"Calm down. Liane sent Fred, George, Ron and Harry to look after her.  Besides, the Three Broomsticks was packed, I'm sure that Ginny will be alright."

"Well, I'm headed over there to see what happened," Hermione answered, any trace of the rant she had earlier now replaced by determination to set Draco Malfoy straight.

"I think I'm going to head back to the castle to alert Professor McGonagall," Colin replied as he caught Blaise's eye and noticed him move to stand off the path behind a large tree.

Colin watched as Hermione trotted down the path, her wand drawn, steadily speaking to herself before he turned to confront his lover.  Striding up the path, his normally smiling blue eyes deadened with a glare, Colin seethed as he recalled the scene in the Three Broomsticks.

Grabbing the collar of Blaise's robes, Colin spat angrily, "What the hell was that Zabini?"

Gazing down at Colin's hands slowly, before raising his head to shoot daggers at Colin silently with his deep brown eyes, Blaise replied slowly, "What exactly are you referring to?"

Not backing down from the Slytherin who commanded nearly as much respect as Draco, Colin grasped the robes in his hand tighter, stopping just short of choking Blaise before answering.  "I thought we had an agreement Blaise.  I would help that little tart of a Slytherin you like to prance about with, in exchange for your word…"

"…My word that no harm would come to Liane," Blaise interrupted.

"You know damn well that logically extends to Ginny or anyone else you and Draco might use as a ploy to divert Liane's attention," Colin replied, releasing Blaise from his grip and turning his back to run a hand through his hair.

"You have my word, no harm has, or will come to Ginny, Col," Blaise assured Colin softly, touching his shoulder lightly.

"You don't know that, you've left her at the hands of Malfoy.  How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know something that even Draco does not.  He cares for her too deeply to allow any harm to come to her," Blaise continued, quickly checking their surroundings to be sure that there were no nosy students wandering about before grabbing Colin's hand and pulling him behind the tree with him.

As Blaise ran his right hand along Colin's hair line and allowed his hand to trail along the side of his face, Colin felt himself soften instantly.  "You know how I feel about you, Blaise.  But if anything happened to Ginny or Liane, I don't know what I'd do, they're the only ones that have truly accepted me for who I am," his voice wavering as the realization of how scared he had been at seeing Ginny being pulled by the arm by Malfoy.

"Shhhh," Blaise hushed Colin before the tears could overtake him.  Colin felt his chin being lifted by Blaise to look him in the eyes, unaffected by the beginnings of tears that made his eyes shine.  As he saw Blaise's lips descend upon his own, Colin raised his hands to sift his fingers up into his lover's dark brown locks, mentally tasting the butterbeer upon the boys lips.  

Just before their lips met, Blaise's head snapped as if he'd heard something.  Colin, aware of their need for discretion, instantly dropped his arms and alerted his ears, listening for the sound of an intruder.  Hearing nothing, he looked to Blaise, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Blaise answered shortly, "but this is not the time nor place, let's head back to the castle."

***

As the Hogwarts massive gate came into view, Liane and George ceased their impromptu game of finding the worse insults to describe Pansy Parkinson.

"I swore when I broke out last time, I'd never return," George joked, in an attempt to repress the strain that grew as their carriage drew nearer to the school.

Liane looked at George, "Where do you think he's taken her.  We don't have anything useful to tell Professor McGonagall."

"Wherever they are, I am sure that Ginny will be fine.  If he doesn't bring her back soon, we'll find them." George said as their carriage screeched to a halt, opening the door for Liane to step out.  
  


"Ahhhhh, Mr. Weasley.  Come to smuggle some contraband inside of Hogwarts, eh," Argus Filch, the caretaker greeted George as he alighted from the carriage.

"Bugger off Filch, I have urgent business with Professor McGonagall," George replied, in no mood to deal with the uptight caretaker.

"Shoulda hung you by your toes when I had the chance; always said Dumbledore was too soft with you and your brother, I did.  Well no one but students and visitors with legitimate business are allowed through these gates, so off with ya," Filch snarled as his cat, Mrs. Norris, arched her back, hissing, with her fur standing on end.

"But Mr. Filch," Liane started, in an attempt to explain Ginny's abduction.

"I would advise you Ms. Coulter to make your way to the castle, before you find yourself in an unwanted predicament."

Liane's shoulders collapsed in defeat as she looked apologetically at George before turning to head into the castle.

"Thank you Argus," Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts' called as she strode swiftly out to the gates of the castle.  "I was just heading out to meet Mr. Weasley and Ms. Coulter."

"Errr, no problem Professor, do you think it's wise to let this purveyor of illegal contraband onto school property?  It has taken me nearly two months to confiscate what I believe to be just about one half of the illegal items we have in the school, the majority of which were supplied by Mr. –er, Weasley, here."

"I'm quite sure that Mr. Weasley wouldn't dream of leaving any of his stock behind, as he is quite aware that they are not allowed," Professor McGonagall answered shortly before turning to lead Liane and George up to the castle.

As Professor McGonagall ushered Liane and George into her office, she poured herself a cup of tea, settling into her chair and taking a careful sip before asking, "I received your owl that there was an altercation involving your sister, George."

"Yes Professor McGonagall.  Apparantly, Draco Malfoy, came into the Three Broomsticks this afternoon and assaulted her…"

As Liane observed Professor McGonagall's raised eyebrow, she interjected.  "Malfoy has been insisting on speaking with Ginny for the past week or so."

"I had thought that Ginny and Draco had become," Professor McGonagall started, searching for the correct words to convey her perception of the two students, "rather fond of one another."

"All due respect Professor McGonagall, but regardless of their affections for one another, I watched my sister being dragged into a fireplace and flooed off to some unknown destination by Malfoy.  This after Blaise Zabini cast a confundus charm on Madame Rosmerta and a full body bind spell on my brother Ron," George asserted, barely containing his agitation at the situation.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley that your sister will be fine.  I will send word to the ministry to get a log of floo activity out of the Three Broomsticks.  Travel in and out of Hogsmeade is carefully monitored because of it's proximity to Hogwarts."

"But," Liane started.  

"Miss Coulter, I assure you that Ginny will be back in your dormitory this evening, safe and sound.  I have no reason to suspect that Draco Malfoy will harm her in anyway."

"That Dea..." George started before McGonagall cut him off again.

"George, we are all aware of Draco's family ties.  Yet, I stand by my word, I am sure that Ginny will be back by curfew.  Now if that's all, it was good to see you again George.  Do be sure not to leave any surprises by for the students," she stated finally leaving her teacup on her desk and turning to adjourn into her private chambers.

****************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I love my beta, really I do.  I love my reviewers too, so I'm just torn.  So here's what I've decided, and Michele already told me it's okay.  Since I tend to do my writing so late at night, and want to post immediately, I will probably post the entire story in its raw form, unbeta-ed.  When it's complete, I do plan to go back and correct some of the fantastic catches that Michele has made, as well as a few that I've seen as well.  So, please excuse the somewhat bumpy ride, but I want to get the story done and over with already!!!!  (So I can start on the next chapter in the saga :) )

Oh yeah, Happy Birthday to me, well not yet, but tomorrow, Wednesday, April 28th.  I doubt I'll update before then, but who knows I might surprise me.  Also if anyone's wondering, I just bought daddy home from the hospital tonight, so he's doing well!!!

**A special Birthday present would be to check out the fairy tale I've been writing.  It's called The Malfoy Weasley feud.  It's an attempt to explain the origins of the Malfoy Weasley Feud.  And I have to credit AznDreamer802 for giving me the idea.  Thanks again!**

And now, the responses:

babysb: I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story, I hope the update was soon enough.

LovesFantasy: YAY, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.  And strawberry's yum, on a man, yummier… but I digress.  I'm fairly new to the fan fiction thing too, but somehow this story jumped in my head and I just started typing.  I'm glad that you think the characters are in character, I'm trying hard to keep them that way, well except Liane, because she's MINE I can do whatever I want with her MUAHAHAHAHA.  I'm also glad you don't mind the lack of constant snogging.  I didn't want to write a soft pr0n story, so, it's there, because well, they're teenagers, and they have hormones, and all, but I want it to be plot driven.  Oh yeah, I love long reviews.  I love short reviews.  Oh heck, I love em all, thanks for dropping a note :)

Yochy:  I'm really glad that you like the fic, glad you enjoyed the chapter.  Hope this one doesn't disappoint.

AznDreamer802: Hey girl, always good to hear from you.  Also, I might never fail to write a chapter, but I don't have that dreaded thing called homework.  My job is from 9-5 (on their lucky days) and then I'm done.  I admire ya'll students who manage between classes, homework, projects, and exams; yet still have the drive to pick up a quill and write.  Saw you have a new update  **Check out her story The Untouchable Gifts of Gryffindor ya'll**

RomanceFaerie16: Good to see you made it back for the update, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Asphodele: *Blush*  Thank you so much for the compliment.  Here's your update, hopefully it's soon enough!  Cheers!

ForbidenMaggiks:  Hope you had a great grad night.  I'm glad that you enjoyed the last update, and hope this one won't disappoint.  Can't wait to see the drawing :)

lala: I'm really glad you liked the story, and here's the update!

SarkLover: Who know's what might happen.  Although a red heads temper mixed with a Jamaican's could be a lethal combination. 

Dweeb:  HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Here's my present to you, just a little more than an hour late (clock says 1:18 AM), now you have to leave me a review for my birthday tomorrow.  Now about the story, I'm really trying to wrap this up, but it's kind of hard.  Because I have to end up at the beginning at the same time the story ends, and little things just keep working their way into the plot.  But I'm hoping it won't be too much longer.  But don't worry, there's a little plot bunny hopping around and growing daily from this fic.  I see you reviewed twice, I know the time shifts can be confusing, and I caught one case early on in the fic where I completely mixed the past and the present.  Noone called me on it though, so hopefully it didn't throw anyone too terribly.  I think it gets easier to differentiate the more the events of each time period are revealed.  Hopefully you'll find it easier to get through as time goes on.

Rach: Hi, er, thanks a lot! :)  I wrote more, and it will all be revealed in due time!  Glad you like the story, looking forward to more feedback :)

Social-flutterby:  wow, okay I'm really happy, because if you asked if I was Jamaican, I didn't butcher the patois too much.  YAY FOR ME.  No, I'm not, African-American, but I have a few inet buddies that are Jamaican.  And one good for nothing thing that could NOT be reached to translate a Pansy rant for me ARGH so of course, I just wrote it out and found a site with key phrases.  But if anyone's wondering, I'm a 29 yo African-american female, living in the suburbs of charm city, more commonly known as Baltimore, MD, (though I have yet to discover what is charming about it)  Oh yeah, glad you're enjoying the fic.  And, do me a favor, shoot me an email or review when you publish.  I tend to forget things a lot, so it's does better for me to let people know upfront, they need to remind me!


	20. Chapter 19

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's own it all.

Author notes and Review Responses to follow

***************************************************

Chapter 19

As Draco sat up and raised his wand to tend to the dying embers in the fireplace, Ginny gently guided his forearm to pull it back around her waist.  The past couple of hours had been the most intimate time the young couple had spent together.  Instead of prolonged snogging sessions which had been more than adequate a couple of short weeks ago, Ginny and Draco spent this time talking.

As Ginny nestled her head against Draco's chest, her brown eyes turned upward to drink in the movement of his lips as he confided the details of the events that had led up to his indifference the night she had fled him and the Room of Requirement.

****  
  


_Draco removed Ginny's arm from around his waist and pulled out his wand, turning to face her; "Conjunctiva," he incanted.  Ginny instinctively blinked her eyes several times in an effort to clear her vision._

_"What on earth have you done, Draco Malfoy?"_

_"I told you that I had a surprise for you."_

_"Where are you taking me," Ginny inquired, fumbling along blindly behind Malfoy as he pulled her swiftly through the hallways of Hogwarts, "Draco, slow down!"_

_Draco stopped suddenly and turned to address Ginny in a hiss, "I'm not sure what you felt you proved by telling Potter about us, but I am not ready for the entire school to know quite yet."_

_"But…" Ginny interjected._

_"But, if we are found strolling through the hallways holding hands, there will inevitably be questions that I do not wish to offer.  Just keep up, I'll try not to move too fast, but this way, I can honestly say that I am simply leading you to Madame Pomfrey, because you managed to be on the wrong end of a curse."_

_"Okay, but where are we going," Ginny asked softly, resigning to play along with Draco's act._

_"The key word Miss Weasley was **surprise.**  We'll be there soon enough," Draco replied, allowing a hint of condescension to enter his voice playfully before turning to pull her at the same quickened pace through the corridors._

_"Draco, why are we walking in circles," Ginny asked a short while later.  _

_"Finite Incantatum," Draco called._

_Draco simply pulled Ginny in front of him, placed his hands on her hips, and guided her through a doorway as her vision slowly regained focus._

_"What the…" Ron gasped, raising up on his elbows on a brick red leather couch, pushing Hermione's hair out of his eyes, turning to look at the door._

_"How the hell did you," Ginny started, her eyes wide in surprise, turning to confront Draco._

_"How could you be so irresponsible Ginny?  Why would you bring him here," Hermione questioned._

_"But, but… I didn't," Ginny stuttered, trying to figure out how Draco had managed to find the Room of Requirement, uninvited._

_"You Gryffindors are quite thick.  My family's old house-elf is employed in Dumbledore's service.  He told me of this room."_

_"But, this room is supposed to be kept secret.  It's only current use is to train…"_

_Hermione cut Ginny off.  "I don't care what Dobby told you Malfoy.  If you haven't noticed, your presence is not welcome."_

_"Granger, I would not spend another minute in this room until it had been cleaned by no less than ten powerful scouring charms," he said, turning his nose up as he took in Hermione's disheveled appearance._

_Draco's expression softening as he observed a slightly flustered Hermione gain realization that she was caught snogging.  Draco cleared his throat in an effort to stifle the chuckle rising in him as Hermione rushed to tuck back in her blouse and re-fasten the buttons that had come undone undoubtedly by Ron's hand.  "Come Weaslette," Draco called as he turned to leave the room._

_Ron showed none of his girlfriend's embarrassment as he stood before Draco; bare chest showing as his shirt had been completely undone; several purple bruises rising on his throat and collarbone.  "My sister is NOT going with you Malfoy," Ron growled, his ears pink as he placed himself between Draco and Ginny.  _

_Draco's lips turned upward in a slow smirk.  "Oh but she is Weasel.  I'm sure that she would prefer that I not report that she has neglected her detention, so close to the end of her punishment."_

_"It's alright Ron, I'll be fine," Ginny assured, sighing and stepping around Ron._

_"But,"_

_"Kindly step aside Weasley, I don't know that I will survive the presence of two Weasley's in such close proximity," Draco sneered as he shouldered his way past Ron and out of the Room._

_"If he so much as touches you," Ron started, but Ginny never heard the rest as she simply turned and walked out of the room behind Draco._

****  
  


"Oh Ron, what happened," Hermione cried out, forgetting their earlier fight as she saw Ron walking shakily, arm thrown over Harry's shoulder's for support.

"That bas… I can't believe… He'll pay," Ron sputtered, his face reddening with anger as he tried to explain the afternoon's events to Hermione.

"Shhh, Ron," Hermione hushed him, taking his other arm over her own shoulders to support him on the other side, "Harry will tell me."

As the three friends walked back towards the carriages, Harry recounted the events to Hermione.

"But, how could Malfoy and Zabini just take a student hostage like that?  No one tried to stop them," Hermione questioned as Harry explained how Draco had been holding onto Ginny and Zabini had Xavier and Parkinson cornered in the back of the room.

"That's what Liane asked Blaise when she came back.  We're not really clear on what happened, since we arrived late; but it appears as if all of the patron's were students and Blaise cast a confundus charm on Madame Rosmerta," Harry replied. 

As the trio approached the carriages and Harry finished telling the story, Hermione spoke, "At least someone had the sense to alert a teacher.  Honestly, that's where Liane should have gone in the first time.  And to think that Colin wasted his time with me when…"

"What do you mean Colin wasted his time with you," Ron bellowed, momentarily forgetting that his sister was missing with Draco Malfoy.

"Ronald Weasley, your concern right now should not be what I was or was NOT doing with Colin Creevy.  If you spent half your energy on worrying about what really matters, we might know where Ginny is right now.  Honestly Ron, how could you not know what Draco said when he flooed away with Ginny?"

"But 'Mione, it all happened so fast."

"He's right Hermione, I'm sure that we all wish we had done something different.  Besides, he feels bad enough as it is.  We just need to get back to school and see what McGonagall has to say about it."

****  
  
"Floo me as soon as Ginny gets back and you find out what really happened," George told Liane, holding her shoulders tightly, his eyes pleading with worry before turning to leave Hogwarts.

"What did McGonagall say, mate," Fred asked as George returned to the shop.

"Absolutely nothing; she seems confident that little ferret will return her unharmed before curfew tonight."

"Absolutely nutters; I knew that Dumbledore was a bit off, but I never suspected McGonagall.  So whadda we do?"

George sighed before sinking into a large plush chair in the center of the room.  As the chair emitted its customary sounds of flatulence, George looked up at his twin in defeat and simply said, "Nothing."

"It must be catching.  What do you mean nothing?  We're not going to sit by while our sister is off…"

"I know it sounds crazy Fred, but Liane told me that there's something between Ginny and Draco.  She really doesn't think he would ever hurt her."

Fred rolled his eyes, before pulling up a chair; straddling and sitting in it to face his brother.  "And just what the hell does she know.  Better yet, why should we listen to her?"

As George ran a hand through his hair, his face showing a mixture of exasperation and exhaustion, Fred grinned and studied his twins face carefully.  "Has Georgie found a lil' Gryffie to play with?"

"Would you shut it Fred," George groaned.  "Ginny's missing; I had a run in with Filch.  McGonagall isn't doing a damn thing about this whole Malfoy incident and I wouldn't know where to start looking for Ginny if I wanted to.  Considering the fact that Liane is Ginny's best friend; I think we should trust her on this for now."

**********************************************************  
  
Author Notes:  
  
If you were wondering, I had an okay birthday.  My friends were great, my family acted like they were smoking some really good crack.  I spent the day refereeing my father and brother, (and folks honestly wonder why I've sworn off men).  But that's not why I haven't updated.  My power cord went to hell on me, leaving me and my laptop powerless.   And then work has been crazy.  I'm not 100% happy with the chapter, but I wanted to get it up there!  Hope you all enjoy, I feel like I've finally finally turned the corner in this fic, and we might be headed towards resolution.

Before I do individual responses, I just want to again thank everyone who leaves a review.  It really does brighten my day.  

Review Responses:

RomanceFaerie16: Thank you for the Birthday wishes, and I am glad you are enjoying the fic.  I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

ForbidenMaggiks: Thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope you realize I don't want you to feel at all stressed about the drawing.  I would be really really glad to see it, but I do understand about real life.  Oh, my address is slberry75ATHOTMAILDOTCOM J

AznDreamer802: Seeing your reviews always make me smile.  I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, and I'm looking forward to your update!

LovesFantasy:  I'm glad you liked the chapter, and here's another for you.  Italics, I actually save my Word Document into HTML and post the htm file to the site.  HTH

Shanna: *smile* hehehe I'm glad that you like the story, and you made me smile because you remind me so much of a friend of mine when you talk, well type, well whatever.  That's exactly how she chats *grin* so I felt all warm and fuzzy when I saw all the actions.  Thank you for adding me to your favorites, *blush* now you have me trying to do the action thing :)  And Thank you sooo much for the birthday wishes!  *hugglz* and *smoochez* to ya!

Liliane: I'm glad you like the story.  I'm actually pretty new to fanfiction, I take it that italics typically signify dream sequences.  I was trying to go for a visual way to present the past versus the present, without typing ~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~ etc., so I chose italics.  I think I'm too far gone to change up, but hopefully it has become self explanatory thus far into the story.  Thanks for the review, and I will definitely make note of the use of italics for dream sequences in any further stories I write :)

SarkLover: hehehehe, didn't your mama ever tell you that "Patience is a virtue?"  Mine did, but I still don't believe her *smile*  I hope you enjoy the update, I'll try not to take so long this time okay!!!!  Just don't stop reading, PLEASE :)

Social-flutterby: alright woman, SHEESH!!! Update posted, we're a lil closer now, Harry knows, run in with Ron, sparks going to fly soon, I promise.  I saw that you posted, and hope you got my review!  Post again soon!

Lalis: I'm so glad you enjoyed the story, I get taken in by stories like that too.  Put off leaving the house for work in the morning (bad employee) saying just one more chapter :)  But, er, I don't advocate anyone else doing that.  No school much more important than Harry Potter :)  Glad you're enjoying, hope you enjoy the update!

Silver Magiccraft: hehehe, and you remind me of another net buddy :)  With all the um's and stuff.  You all have me cracking up here.  Thanks for the review, And I'm really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and can't believe you didn't find any mistakes, I'm sure they're out there though!  Thanks for the B-day wishes.  I had cake, and got flowers, and save crazy family members it was wonderful (luckily I don't live with them *eg*)

The Red Crow, Eternal Elysium, and any other persona's I've neglected to mention:  *hehehehe* being silly now, not enough sleep.  I'm glad you like the story enough to review!  I'm taking it as a compliment.  Ummmmm plot, whoa, I actually haven't like plotted it out, so I'm not sure I can answer this effectively.  We come into the story and see Ginny and Draco fighting after almost snogging.  We all know from Cannon, this is just crazy.  So I guess the plot is simply the story of what led them to that point, and where they go from that point.  I hope that was a sufficient answer to your question.  And again, thanks for the review :)

Dweeb: updating just for you, thanks for the birthday wishes :)

The Pixie Complex: Thanks for the birthday wishes, keep reading! :)

AtwistedAngel113: Glad you like the fic.  I know this update isn't necessarily soon, but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging nonetheless!

Big-Red2006:  I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far.  Hopefully you enjoy this latest update, and be sure to let me know what you think as it goes along!

Morrigan79:  I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and here's your update! :)

Becky D: Here's a chapter update for you, I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story!  Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well!


	21. Chapter 20

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own it all.

Review Responses and Author Notes to follow

Chapter 20

Colin arrived back at Hogwarts with a group of fifth year Gryffindors.  As he stepped out of the carriage, he waved his housemates on, declining their invitation to head to the common room for a game of Exploding Snap.  Blaise had ridden in a separate carriage with the understanding that they would meet up in the Astronomy Tower.

As Colin entered the doors of the castle and weaved his way through the corridors and shifting staircases he reflected on the events of the afternoon.  Running a hand through his blonde hair absently, deep in thought, Colin didn't notice Pansy Parkinson headed his way.

"Thanks so much for this afternoon Creevy.  How ever, shall I thank you," Pansy asked, fluttering her eyelashes, flirtatiously.

"Save it Parkinson.  I didn't do it for you," he returned curtly.

"Nonetheless, you did," Pansy cooed, kissing him on his cheek.  Before turning to walk away she hissed in his ear, "I just wanted you to know that you and our friend should be careful.  I heard something disturbing on my carriage ride home." 

Colin's face screwed up as he raised his hand to wipe his cheek where Pansy's lips had been.  He had feared when Blaise had jumped in Hogsmeade that someone had heard or seen their exchange.  

Despite Colin's feelings for Blaise, he was keenly aware of the danger both boys would be in if their relationship was made public.  Blaise came from a legacy of pureblood wizards.  Although, no connection had been made between Blaise's parents and the Death Eaters, Colin had no doubt that they would strongly disapprove of any relationship between Blaise and another wizard, much less one from muggle parentage.

Colin continued to think over the implications of the revelation of his relationship with Blaise to the school body as he headed up the flight of steps that led to the Astronomy Tower when he stopped suddenly hearing voices.

"Now we know why Pansy was shagging half of Slytherin House.  And to think we actually pitied you for having such a tart as a girlfriend.  Now we know; you just weren't man enough to give her what she needs.  Then again, maybe it's she that wasn't man enough for you," a voice snarled.  Colin could see the snicker on the unseen speaker's face.

"I wouldn't throw around such accusations if I were you.  You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"No Zabini, it's obvious that Creevy knows you much better than I.  You might want to watch the empty threats.  We both know that your family connections won't buy you anything in this situation.  If your parents were to find out about your boyfriend, they would disown you and strike you down with Creevy and his entire family to show their allegiance to the Dark Lord."

All color left Colin's face as his blue eyes grew wide.  Blaise's family was associated with He Who Must Not Be Named, which meant that Blaise was undoubtedly expected to receive his Dark Mark by the completion of term.  Colin swiftly turned to flee back down the steps.

Colin ran throughout the corridors, his robes billowing behind him as he weaved in and out of students.  As he rounded the corner that would lead him up to the Gryffindor common room, Colin felt his stomach retching as if he were going to be ill.  

  
  
  
As Ron, Harry, and Hermione exited the carriages and trotted up to the main door, Hermione looked up at the castle and asked, "Ron, is that Fred or George?  What is he doing here?" 

As Ron squinted he saw that indeed one of his elder brothers was standing in the doorway to Hogwarts, talking intently with his younger sister's best friend.  As Ron sped up, Liane turned back into the school and George headed down the path undoubtedly to catch a carriage back into Hogsmeade.

"George!  What are you doing here?  Did you talk to Dumbledore?  What did he say," Ron prattled on in surprise at seeing his elder brother on school grounds.

"Slow down mate.  I'm here about Ginny of course.  No, I didn't talk to Dumbledore. I talked to that old witch McGonagall and she said a whole lot of nothing.  She seems to be under the impression that Ginny will be tucked in her bed in Gryffindor tower safe and sound by curfew tonight."

"But," Ron tried to interject.

"I know mate, but they're not going to do much of anything.  She said they would check the Floo network to see if they can track down where they went, but she isn't concerned.  Look, I need to get back and let Fred know what's going on.  Floo me later."

As George ran down the path, Ron turned back to his friends,  "But, she's with Malfoy, sure McGonagall knows what danger she's in," Ron asked, his face showing plainly his amazement that his head of house did not take his sister's abduction seriously.

"Honestly Ron, I know Draco's a creep but do you honestly think he'd hurt Ginny," Hermione asked, her hands on her hips as she looked at Ron. 

As Ron's face fell, his mouth agape at Hermione's question, Harry interjected.  "I don't know mate, she has a point.  I don't like Malfoy any more than you do, but after seeing Ginny with him for the past couple of weeks, I'm not so sure I believe he'd hurt her either."

  
  
  
"_What the bloody hell do you think you were doing," Ginny shrieked as Draco pulled her by the hand down the corrider away from the Room of Requirement._

_Draco spun slowly, cocked his neck to the side as he lowered his face close to Ginny's, "I will ask you again to kindly lower your voice.  I do not wish to discuss my business in the corridors for everyone to hear," he hissed, his expression showing the severity of his warning despite the hushed tone._

_Ginny snatched her hand from Draco's and flipped her hair indignantly over her shoulder.  Lifting her chin and narrowing her eyes to meet Draco's, she bellowed, "Draco Malfoy, I could care less if the entire school knows about us.  You will not order me about like some little girl."_

_"Lover's spat," Adrian Long called as he approached Draco and Ginny from the opposite end of the corridor. _

_Draco spun swiftly away from Ginny and approached the sixth year Slytherin.  "Term has not ended yet Long.  I know you think that you are the up and coming head of Slytherin, but until I have left, be sure to remember the order of things."_

_"I- I- was just joking," the younger boy stammered, obviously rethinking the intelligence of making fun of Draco._

_"See that the next time you choose to tell me a joke, you make it funny," Draco sneered, effectively dismissing the boy by turning his back on him._

_Ginny and Draco continued back to the Slytherin Dormitories in silence.  As they swept across the common room and up the steps to Draco's room, Ginny felt conscious of the many pairs of eyes boring a hole in her back.  As they entered the room Draco pulled off his robe before tossing it in the corner out of anger._

_"Just what are you trying to prove?"_

_"What do you mean," Ginny responded, "Just because I'm not afraid of what the school thinks about my personal relationships, you think I'm out to prove something?"_

_"I told you before, not to confuse my desire to be discreet with fear.  I could care less with what any of these fools think about my private affairs.  I am concerned about the ramifications that might occur when others might find out?"_

_"So you're afraid of your father?  Is that it?"_

_"No, I'm not afraid of my father.  Yes I am aware of what he might do if he found out that I was fraternizing with a Weasley," Draco sighed exasperatedly.  "Ginny, my life boils down to actions and consequences.  I examine the possible consequences of all actions that are presented before me, and determine whether the possible outcome is worth it or not. I don't think that announcing to the school that we have taken to snogging every private moment we get is worth risking your personal safety nor mine."_

_Ginny looked up at Draco and carefully evaluated his words.  She hadn't considered honestly what Lucius might do if he found out that she and Draco had become somewhat involved.  She knew that he wouldn't be happy, just as she knew her own family would be resistant.  As Ginny processed the revelation that her involvement with Draco could put her in very will danger she sank down on Draco's bed._

_"That's the problem with you bloody Gryffindors.  You charge off based upon emotion, ready to prove to the world that you fear nothing, but you think nothing of the consequences," Draco stated, with more condescension in his voice than intended, before sitting next to Ginny on the bed.  _

_Taking her chin in his hand and turning her to face him, Draco smoothed back Ginny's hair before continuing, "Honestly Ginny, I don't even what it is that we have.  I don't think it would be wise to charge off telling the world, before we understand what is going on.  After all, we wouldn't have ever spent time together had it not been for your detentions, and those will be up at the beginning of next week."_

_"You're right Draco.  I mean, sure the snogging was great, but we're not likely to end up 'Happily Ever After,'" Ginny replied coldly._

_"Gin, don't get like that.  I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Draco interjected, putting his arm across Gin's shoulder, pulling her in to tuck her head beneath his chin.  "I really enjoy spending time with you Gin.  Not because of the snogging, but because of you."_

_"So you're trying to say the snogging wasn't great," Ginny asked sarcastically a small smirk forming at her lips._

_Draco smiled and pulled Ginny in close to her, tilting her chin up with his hand.  "If that's what I was saying, I wouldn't have tried to get you alone in the Room of Requirement this afternoon," Draco's lips brushed Ginny's as he breathed his reply before kissing her._

_As Ginny accepted Draco's tongue inside of her mouth and felt his hands wind into her hair, she processed his last statement and broke their kiss.  _

_"What the," Draco asked as he tried to pull Ginny back into his embrace._

_Standing up, Ginny looked Draco in the eye, "And just what did you think you were doing, snooping around, finding the room, and taking me there.  Hermione probably thinks I've gone off and shown you our…" Ginny's voice trailed off._

_Draco leaned back on the bed, his expression indignant, "As far as I'm aware, the only area of this school that is off limits to me are another houses Common Room."_

_"You knew I didn't want you to know where it was.  I told you as much the first time I brought you there."_

_"In that case, perhaps you should have never brought me there," Draco responded smirking.  "It kind of defeats the purpose of a secret, if you tell someone everything they need to know to uncover the secret.  What are you Gryff's doing in there anyways?"_

_"N-nothing," Ginny stammered lowering her eyes to avoid Draco's.  _

_As the uncomfortable silence grew between Draco and Ginny, Crabbe and Goyle burst into the room.  _

_"Way to go Malfoy," Crabbe called._

_"Yeah, Bloody Brilliant," Goyle added clapping Draco on the back, both boys completely oblivious to the tension that was in the room._

_"Potter was in the corridor outside of the Great Hall telling that Weasel about how you've been snogging his sister.  You should have seen it," Goyle continued hurriedly._

_Draco listened and fought a smirk from forming at his lips as he caught a glance of Ginny out of the corner of his eye.  "Well, I suppose I should give Weasley something to really get upset about then.  If you'll excuse us," Draco responded, standing to pull Ginny by the waist into him.  "Three more days," was all he hissed in her ear when he felt her trying to pull away from him._

_As Crabbe and Goyle made their apologies for interrupting Draco, apparently they hadn't even noticed Ginny was in the room until Draco had drawn their attention to her, Ginny questioned her rationale for ever inviting Draco to the Room of Requirement and starting this insanity.  _

  
  
  
No author notes really, other than I hope you're still enjoying, and please click review!!!! 

chocl8chps: jumping up and down I'm glad you like the story.  I love your nick!  I hope the update was fast enough for you!

RomanceFaerie16: smile I'm glad you're enjoying it, here's your update!  

becky d: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.  Thanks for the review, and here's your update!

Big Bird: you know I sat there trying to see what I put in the story about what is it that Draco wants from Ginny.  And I've typed, and deleted about 10 times trying to decide whether I was going to address it or not, and I've decided I'm not :)  Glad you're enjoying it, and thanks for the review!

Social-flutterby: no frowning of a lifetime.  I did at least one of the R's but I can't remember if I left a review, but I will, I promise!!!!!!  Hehehe, I like the fic, waiting for the next update.

ForbidenMaggiks: glad you liked the chapter!  Now I'm going to have to throttle you good if you don't stop apologizing for sending me something that is clearly you doing me a favor :)  Honestly, I'm looking forward to seeing it, but it's no rush.  Now that's the last that I want to hear on that (except of course when I open up my email and there it is :))  Ah yes, mother's day, my mom's passed on, but I'm glad you said something, I'll go put some flowers on her grave I suppose.  But I should have a good time with my daughter tomorrow, so it'll be a good day!

Karen McCoy: :) yay, I like meanie Draco.  Actually I really don't, but I like what his character adds to the universe, and I don't want to change it too much.  So I'm always happy when someone tells me he's still a lil bastid :)  Thanks for the review.

BigRed-2006: hehehe, it had actually been like a week, you just found the story at a good time, but I'm glad it was a swift update for you!  Hope you enjoy the new chap.


	22. Chapter 21

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own it all

Review Responses and Author Notes to follow

* * *

Chapter 21

"Ginny, Thank God," Liane called, rushing across the Gryffindor common room to embrace her best friend. As she shooed the rest of Gryffindor House away from Ginny to take her up to the confines of the room, Liane noticed a sense of calm about Ginny that she hadn't seen in weeks. "So?"

Ginny crossed to her bed and fell down, laying her head on her folded arms.

"Ginny, are you going to tell me where the hell Malfoy took you or not?"

Ginny turned to her side and propped her head up with one elbow to face her friend. "Well," she started, pulling at her hair as she tried to determine what information she would share with her friend.

"Don't even think about it Weasley, we've been through this. Now tell me everything," Liane interrupted, knowing that Ginny was mentally filtering the afternoon's events for this conversation.

Ginny looked at her friend. She knew that Liane had probably been mental with worry for her and felt guilty for the sense of happiness and relief that was surging through her. Sighing Ginny smiled hesitantly and turned to Liane, her eyes shining brightly. "I know that you were worried and want a good reason to go and hex him but,"

Liane walked over and sat on the bed cutting Ginny off by taking her hand, "Gin, enough with the bull shit. I know you think you love him, I've seen it in your eyes. I know that you think he's something that the rest of us don't see, and for your sake, I hope that you're right. I just want to make sure that you're alright!"

Ginny felt her eyes tearing as she reached out to hug Liane. Not only did she and Draco talk and decide to pursue whatever they had started, but she had the support of her best friend. "You're amazing Liane, I never would have thought that you would accept him, especially not after today."

"I'm not that amazing Gin," Liane retorted chuckling, pulling away from Ginny and looking into her eyes. "I don't think I could ever accept that bastard, and so help me, if he EVER pulls a stunt like this again he won't breathe long enough to tell the tale."

Ginny's shoulders slumped as she listened and searched Liane's eyes in confusion.

"Relax Ginny. I haven't accepted him true. But I will tolerate him. I'm your friend and will do whatever I need to do to show that I have accepted YOUR decision."

Smiling, Ginny reached and hugged Liane. "I know it doesn't make any sense. But I love him."

As Liane listened to Ginny's account of the afternoon's events she tried to be enthused for her friend. There was no denying that Ginny was happier than she had been since the night she came back to their room after leaving Draco in the Room of Requirement.

"I think I even got him to think of his families allegiance to Voldemort," Ginny squealed as she talked on and on about Draco's wariness of any repercussions to their involvement.

"So, he didn't want anything to happen to either of you, so that's why he did what he did," Liane questioned.

"Well yes. I can't believe I didn't even consider his father might actually try to hurt us if he found out we were involved."

Liane looked at Ginny's expression as she giggled as if she were a mindless twit who would lose her head if it weren't affixed to her shoulders. "Okay Ginny, what's going on? I know the thought crossed your mind that Lucius could be dangerous. I also know that you've been determined since your first year not to allow anyone to control your actions, out of fear or otherwise."

"It's nothing. Draco just…"

Liane rolled her eyes before cutting Ginny off. "Never mind, it's not important." After witnessing Ginny carrying on with almost no will of her own for years behind Harry Liane had been ready to pummel him for allowing it to go on for so long. And she liked Harry. She definitely wasn't ready to process the possibility of Ginny losing herself in Draco in the same manner. "It's still not making sense to me," she muttered under her breath.

Ginny looked up at Liane, "Come on, I know you don't like him, but if it's so hard to understand him trying to protect me, keep in mind that he could be in danger as well."

Liane looked at Ginny, realizing that she had spoken aloud. "No Gin, it's not that. I mean, Malfoy is a pretty rational and calculating guy. He doesn't strike me as the type to get carried away without thinking. If the reason for his treating you like his concubine that night was simply to avoid any danger, I don't understand why he let the relationship get that far."

###

_"I am not some trophy for you to parade around in front of those buffoons," Ginny forced through gritted teeth as she tried to pull away from Draco._

_"That's for sure," Draco responded reflexively, snickering as he let go of Ginny's waist._

_"You are positively mental," Ginny screamed, holding her head in frustration._

_Laughing heartily, Draco retreated to his desk and sat down in the chair. "Ah, ah, ah," he warned as Ginny reached for the doorknob. _

_Ginny froze and took a deep breath, composing herself before turning to face Draco and his smirk._

_"So, you think I'm mental Weasley? Do tell," he prompted with amusement in his voice._

_"Fine Malfoy," Ginny stated calmly. "One minute, you are indicating how you were just 'dying' to get me alone in the Room of Requirement," Ginny started as Draco raised his hands to cover his heart in a show of anguish. "You made a point to assure me that you wanted to spend time with me. You can try and act like you don't care now, but I know that you do."_

_"What's your point Ginny? Yes, I enjoy spending time with you. Yes, I wanted to spend time with you tonight. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy thinking of what conclusions your brother's overactive imagination might be drawing right now; or that I have lost my desire to keep up certain appearances."_

_"My point is that if you care about me, you will not use me. So I might not be the 'trophy' for you to show off to your friends. But I will not be your running joke either."_

_Ginny crossed her arms before moving to sit on the end of Draco's bed. _

_Draco stood and sighed before crossing to sit next to Ginny. He put his arms around her hips as she tried to scoot away from him. "Look at me," he stated forcefully. Although it wasn't quite an order, it couldn't really be considered a request either._

_Ginny coughed a laugh at Draco. Over the past five years, she had thought that she could think no worse of him. His cruelty, arrogance, and elitism had sickened her since she had first stood between him and Harry in Flourish and Blotts so many years ago. But to see him act just as cold and cruel, while acting as if he cared for her, roused a deeper feeling of disdain in her. Standing to leave, Ginny looked at Draco with coldness in her eyes. "Tell Professor Snape what you like. I will not be subjected to this any longer."_

_Draco was numb as he watched Ginny walk to the door. In all his years he had been met by many different reactions. Awe, envy, disdain, loathing were all familiar reactions. But as he watched Ginny walk to the door with none of the fire in her words that he had grown accustomed to, he didn't know how to react. "Ginny wait," he barked._

_"Go find another lap dog Malfoy, I told you I'm through," she responded without breaking stride._

__###  
  
Colin sat in his room, mindlessly sifting through his portfolio. As he sifted through the pictures, he came upon his favorite. Blaise was sitting at the Slytherin table at the beginning of the term and had licked his tongue seductively at Colin across the hall. He continued to stare at the picture dazedly before lifting his wand and touching it to the corner. "Incendio," he choked out and watched as a weak flame ignited the corner of the picture before extinguishing.

Enraged, Colin stood up and kicked his chair over. 'Bloody Death Eater has you so twisted you can't focus enough to complete a simple spell,' he thought. As he set the chair right again and held his wand at the ready to try and cast the spell again, a hawk owl swooped into the open window before dropping a letter in his hand.

"Get the hell out of here," Colin shouted as he watched Blaise's owl nip at her plumage, awaiting her treat. When the bird made no indication of leaving, Colin cast a banishing charm on it, quickly shutting his window.

Angered by the intrusion of Blaise's letter as he was preparing to destroy all evidence of his involvement with the boy, Colin cast an incineration charm on the letter. As he watched each attempt to destroy the letter fail, Colin realized Blaise must have an imperturbable charm on the letter to prevent its destruction.

As Colin inwardly debated whether to read the letter he considered that Blaise hadn't actually 'done' anything to him at all. 'If his parents were Death Eaters, he couldn't be expected to walk about broadcasting that information to everyone,' he rationalized as he opened the letter.

_Colin, I'm sorry for what you overheard this afternoon._

_Adrian and I heard you running down the staircase outside of the Astronomy Tower, so we both know that you were there._

_I only ask that you hear me out before you judge._

_Can we meet tonight? Send your response (and knut) back with Nathalie._

Colin read the letter over again. 'Cocky bastard,' he couldn't help but grin as he noted that Blaise knew that Colin would not refuse to see him.

Colin found a piece of parchment and sat down to his desk to hurriedly scrawl his response. He then went and fished the box containing his valued possessions from the bottom of his trunk. Colin pulled out the warn knut and folded it inside of the parchment before sealing it.

Just as Colin realized that he had cast Nathalie, Blaise's owl away, he heard a pecking at the window. He opened the window before lightly stroking Nathalie's head. "Undoubtedly he told you not to return without my response," Colin cooed, taking a biscuit out of a tin next to his bed. After Nathalie took her reward, Colin watched her fly off with his response.

"Ahhhhh," Blaise sighed as Nathalie flew back into his window, taking a drink from the saucer in the window. "He wasn't too stubborn was he girl?" 

Nathalie flew suddenly over to Blaise's shoulder dropping the letter in his lap and nipping him sharply on the ear in response.

"So I have some fast talking to do tonight," Blaise chuckled as he opened Colin's letter and considered how upset he must be for Nathalie to react in such a way. Smiling Blaise unfolded the letter as the knut dropped into his lap.

_Midnight._

'Some fast talking indeed,' Blaise thought.

* * *

To all of those that have been reading:

Thanks for sticking with me, and I'm sooooooooo sorry. I know I was updating really fast, but a lot of things have been hitting me, and I've realized I can't sit around and write fiction while everything else falls apart around me. So time has been set aside again for simple things. Dishes, laundry, cleaning, eating, sleeping, working, and the list can go on and on. Also, it's getting tougher as I realize the story is coming to an end. I am debating at what point it's going to end, so bear with me. I really really really really plan on finishing this, so put me on author alert, or just keep checking back. An update is coming!

ForbidenMaggiks: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Egads, has it really been over a week since my last update? So sorry. Hope you enjoyed this one!  
  
maddi: yes I updated, sorry it took so long this time, but here's the update! 

Dracomio: glad you liked it!  
  
Social-flutterby: hehehehe, hope you didn't frown too hard on me. You ask me to speed up the story and I get all nervous and stuffeses and go into hiding. Naw, not really, work has been crazy, taking care of daddy has me worn out (please don't take this the wrong way, I really don't mind, it's just draining) and well, yeah, kind of stuck thinking about how to tie the story up. But here you go, UPDATE! :)

Yochy: Glad you like the fic, and glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well!

BigRed-2006: hehehe, yeah Crabbe and Goyle, comic relief each and every time. Dumb and Dumberer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try not to take so long for the next update.

LovesFantasy: I'm so glad you enjoy the story. Actually, I kind of like Harry, not in my story, he's only here, because well. There wouldn't be a Draco and Ginny without a Harry. And they're still in school. And well, it's based on Harry Potter books :) I'm really glad that you feel something for the characters, and am just in awe that I might have done that. Thank you so much for the review. Made me get all warm and fuzzy inside!

KawaiiRyu: I'm glad you found the story. I'm glad you're loving it. And here's some more :)

Becky d: You're so welcome. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Here's the update!

No idea what to invent as a name: you get the prize for most creative name. Well maybe not creative and imaginative, but I laughed out loud when I saw this review! I'm so glad you really like the story. I haven't abandoned it, and intend to finish it! Hopefully soon, it's starting to wind down. I just haven't decided where I want this to end, and it's sequel to begin. Keep reading, and I'm looking for your review!


	23. Chapter 22

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own it all

Review Responses and Author Notes to follow

* * *

Chapter 22

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched Ron slide down the stairs to the dormitory. He had been a nightmare since they had returned from Hogsmeade. Ron had stormed out of the carriage screaming threats about what he would do once _Draco, Death Eater, Ferret Boy_ returned; giving Hermione and Harry quite a hard time getting him to see reason. Finally, Harry had been able to convince Ron that without having some clue as to where Draco had taken Ginny, they needed to gather whatever information was being exchanged between Professor McGonagall and the ministry.

After being shooed out of Professor McGonagall's office twice with a promise of serving detention with Argus Filch, the school caretaker, should they return, Ron reluctantly retreated to Gryffindor tower between his two friends. Ron had been sitting absently as his pieces were being demolished in the game of wizard's chess he and Harry had stricken up. Just as Hermione abruptly shut her book in a final attempt to snap Ron out of his current state, the portrait swung open and Ginny stepped through.

That had been two hours ago and Ron was in a more frightful state than before, if possible. Ginny had simply swept past the trio, with no explanation other than she needed to clean up and rest before she could talk with anyone. None of the Gryffindors in the common room had heard her from her since.

"I can't believe that she won't come out and talk to her own brother. It's not right I tell you! What was she doing when you went up there 'Mione," Ron continued the line of questioning that had become exceedingly familiar to Hermione and Harry since they had been dismissed from McGonagall's.

"Ronald Weasley, I have not returned to Ginny's room since the last time you asked me that question. She, as far as I can tell, was talking with Liane," Hermione replied indignantly, brushing some dust Ron had picked up as he slid down the stairs from the girls dormitory. Hermione hadn't been up to Ginny's room in an hour, after the promise the young girl had made to inform McGonagall of a certain Head Girl's abuse of privilege should she refuse to acknowledge her right to privacy.

"I'm sure she just needs to have a bit of 'girl talk' with Liane before she faces everyone," Harry stated, trying to quell Ron's anger.

"Everyone? EVERYONE," Ron bellowed, his face turning crimson as his knuckles lost all color at the pressure of his clenched fists. "Since when is one's older brother classified as 'everyone'?"

"Calm down Weasley," Liane's voice came from the top of the stairwell as she suppressed a giggle.

"Think it's funny do you? Tell my sister that she's to get down here this instant or,"

"Or what, are you going to come up here and bring her down? Wait a minute, we tried that already didn't we," Liane choked out as she came down the steps. "Relax Ron, Ginny and I only spoke for a short while. I pretty much gave her a much needed hug and made sure she settled in for the evening."

"C'mon mate, it's after 2 AM, they're not going to floo this evening. We'll go up to the school first thing in the morning and see Professor McGonagall," Fred called to George as he finished tallying the day's sales.

As Fred slowly closed up the shop, and George found himself sitting in the dark, he begrudgingly arose from his seat to head to their upstairs apartment and at least attempt a couple hours of sleep.

"Hey Mate, we're all worried about Gin, but there's nothing we can do about it tonight," Fred assured George as he waited at the top of the stairwell.

"I know you're right, I just can't believe that we haven't heard anything yet," George sighed defeated.

"Well, if what her friend said is true, perhaps they just got into a lover's quarrel…" Fred began as George looked at him warningly. "C'mon George, you're the one that said that girl,"

"Liane,"

"Right, whatever. She said that Ginny and Draco had something going on right? Well our little sister isn't so little anymore, and she is pretty capable of taking care of herself. Perhaps they just got into a row and are making up."

George cringed as he listened to his twins reasoning. "I don't need the visual of Ginny making up with anyone, much less that prat."

"I suppose she could have chosen a bit better, but if McGonagall and…"

"Liane,"

"Right, Liane thinks she's okay. I say we go with them for the night. Besides, no one seems to know where they went off to, we can't do anything properly without the some assistance from the ministry," Fred shrugged as he turned for bed.

"Fred," George sighed as he heard tapping from the shop below, "did you forget to put the immobulus charm on the scampering spectacles again?"

As he turned back down to the shop to stop the twins' latest invention, George chuckled despite himself. The idea for the glasses was very basic, but very effective for your basic prank as Harry had proven last summer when he stayed at the Burrow. The twins had stayed over at the Burrow, as Molly had insisted that she have everyone over before Harry, Ron and Gin returned to Hogwarts.

After spending the first week, watching Harry repeatedly blindly feel for his spectacles in the morning, the twins had been inspired and hastily set about making their prototype. It took Harry nearly two hours to discover, that his glasses had not been removed from the bureau he had set them on, rather the sound he kept hearing, were his glasses moving out of his reach.

Shaking his head, and crossing over to the bureau, George saw that none of the spectacles were out of place. As the tapping sound began again, he realized that it was not the prank glasses making that sound; rather an owl at the window. As George opened the window and his Ron's pet owl flew in the window, he muttered under his breath, "Should have known it was you, nothing else can make quite as incessant a racket as you girl."

"Fred! We've an owl from Ron," George bellowed up the staircase, as he took the rolled up parchment from the small owl, and pulled a cracker out before sending her back to Hogwarts. Unrolling the parchment, hopeful for some news about Ginny, George read it frantically as his brothers thunderous footfalls made their way from upstairs. Waiting for Fred to breathlessly ask his flurry of questions regarding the status on their sister, George rolled the parchment back up and sank into the chair.

"What, what is it George. Why if that little prick has done anything…" Fred started, unable to read his brother's reaction from the parchment. George, unable to reply simply handed the parchment to his twin, before allowing the tension that had been built in his body from the days events to slowly ebb away.

_ As Draco watched Ginny leave his room, he quelled the small amount of emotion that threatened to rise within him. Shrugging the unfamiliar feeling off as something he ate at dinner, he turned to his closet to prepare his robes for the evenings feast. As he slowly began to disrobe, the silver clip adorned with a single ruby that he had been carrying in his pocket fell to the floor. Suddenly Draco was hit with the realization there was no doubt that what he and Ginny had been sharing went beyond mere snogging. Regardless of how detached and aloof he had attempted to remain with her, watching her leave his room at that moment had him aching in a way he never had._

_Draco watched in his mind's eye Ginny walking into the great hall with the clip that he had planned to give her; holding her crimson hair up off of her neck. He could imagine the curve where her jaw met her throat, and his mouth salivated at the memory of that sweet flesh. As he continued to daydream he saw Ron enter the hall behind his sister, his little mudblood grasping to his arm, trying to keep his temper at bay. Ginny would undoubtedly look across the hall to the Slytherin table, the corner of her lips slightly turned upward in a secretive smile. Even in this fantasy, Draco could not resist fixing a suggestive sneer on his face, and licking his lips slowly; causing the imagined Ron to pale before flushing._

_Just as a chuckle began to rise in his throat, Draco crushed it. 'This is how you lost her,' he thought suddenly. Mentally analyzing the fact that he was feeling, remorse? As he reluctantly accepted the fact that remorseful was indeed the word to describe his feelings, Draco attempted to further rationalize his feelings. 'I can't possibly feel remorseful over imagining pissing her brother off," he thought. After all, he had relished in these moments, real and imagined for the past six years, what should be different now. 'It's not that you pissed him off, rather that you used Ginny to do it," an unsolicited voice answered. _

_"Great! Father would be so proud. The Malfoy heir concerned about using a witch for his own amusement. Not just any witch, a Weasley," Draco considered before snorting in disgust and confusion. This was not a position with which he was familiar. Draco Malfoy had always been in control; at the top of his class, followed by his peers, excused by his elders, these were the privileges afforded to the Malfoy heir. For the first time in his life Draco was faced with something that could not be afforded by his charm, money or status could afford him. Had he told Ginny to leave, perhaps things would have been different. However; he had not, and this rejection was not something he knew how to handle._

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, it has been way too long. I'm soo sorry, no rotten tomatoes please! But I was determined to put something out tonight, so here it is! All excuses, none very good. Let's just say, the way the story was written meant I had to catch back up and put my mind back into this story before I could update. 

I should also warn you all, I'm a little iffy about this chapter, but I wanted to just write through this excessively long block so I could get back to the story. I didn't want you all to think I'd moved onto another story and forgotten this one.

So Review Responses!!!!!

LovesFantasy: hehehe, I wanna understand it too :) No really, I do know basically what solved it, it's just getting back there. Sorry no Blaise and Colin, had to revisit the twins, their worried about Ginny you know!

Dracomio: not so sure it was a happy medium. Maybe a happy extreme, but it's not abandoned :)

Cjean: hehehe, "I think it would be an awesome story if it made more sense" That is an awesome comment. Don't know if that's a positive statement or not, but it made me smile. I'm hoping that it's the time that throws it off, and that I wasn't the only wishy washy teenage, wait adult, female out there. I can't count the number of times I have decided that I "hate" a guy, and was "through" with him but he did whatever, apologized, serenaded, did flowers, or neat little things with his tongue… I digress. The point is, this is 5th year, Ginny's what? 15. There's some chemistry there, and I don't think it's unreasonable for her to change her mind, after all she's a woman in training and that's our prerogative.

BeckyD: you're welcome. I hope this one somewhat lives up to it's predecessors

BigRed: sorry I made you wait, but here's more!

Nice: Thank you so much for the compliment. I'm glad you're enjoying it

KawaiiRyu: I'm afraid I made you wait, I just hope you didn't disappear.

Bradhadair: Nope not finished at 21, or 22. I'm going to try and work on an outline so I can better end this story and not get quite as stuck as I did between 21 and 22

Lalis186: well it took me a while, but I've updated!

Beautiful-exterior: Why thank you!

Rebecca Haliwell: I know it might not have seemed like it, but I haven't abandoned it! I'm glad that you're enjoying it

DGloveangel: Thanks for the compliment. Unfortunately I got sidetracked, but it's updated!

Possum: I'm glad you like Blaise and Colin, I think they may end up being my favorite lil part of this story, despite the fact it's D/G. They're so cute and well, I won't say more now

Silverbutterfly: Awww, it's updated. Thank you for the compliment, it means a lot. BTW I loved Silver Eyes! Can't wait to see something new!


	24. Chapter 23

J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own it all

Review Responses and Author Notes to follow

* * *

  
Chapter 23

Colin smiled as he heard the door to the sixth year boys' dormitory open. He knew that it would be Liane coming to let him know how their friend was doing. Ron Weasley was out in the common room putting on too good a show for any of his roommates to miss and he had heard her voice as she descended the stairs.

"You in here Cols," she called tentatively, not wanting to burst into the room lest she catch one of his roommates in a compromising position.

"Over here Li," Colin replied before folding the letter and tucking it away into his bureau. "How's she doing?"

Liane walked over and threw herself on Colin's bed with a sigh of exasperation. "Physically or mentally?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Colin waited for her to continue.

"Let's just say that our Gin-Gin has returned with everything in its proper order; save perhaps, her mind."

Colin chuckled lightly and continued to observe Liane. He knew all too well Liane's fiery temper and wasn't quite sure that he was willing to take sides on this matter without being more properly informed.

"He's completely talked his way out of everything," Liane continued as her hands flew to either side of her head in frustration. "You remember how livid Ginny was before the ball, when he'd treated her as his concubine in front of those Neanderthals? Somehow, he has managed to come up with some valiant excuse of trying to protect Ginny and she now has some romanticized view of everything that he has pulled."

Colin observed Liane carefully. He knew that the young witch had very definitive opinions regarding independence and that she especially worried about Gin after her Potter obsession. "Liane, I know that you're worried. But is it at all possible that his reasoning wasn't an excuse?" He hadn't been able to stop himself before responding and instantly wished he had not pursued this subject at this time. It was all too fresh for Liane and she would not be willing to see any perspective than her own.

"Colin Creevy," the witch snapped, sitting straight up in the bed and fixing her eyes on him pointedly. "I cannot believe that you would stick up for that snake after what he pulled today; even if he is friends with your little _plaything_."

Colin cringed at her words. This had been the first time in all the years they had been friends that Liane had made his sexuality sound dirty.

"I didn't mean it Col's," Liane started, instantly ashamed of her words and rising to walk over to him.

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't have said it," he spat back as he straightened his shoulders and turned to busy himself with some papers on his desk.

Liane considered Colin's words carefully. She had not honestly thought too hard on his sexual preferences before. Colin was her friend, someone else she could talk easily with about most things including the male population of Hogwarts. But if she were honest with herself, she thought about his sexuality as little as possible and probably would not have befriended him were it not for Ginny. "Perhaps you're right," she replied, silently cursing her honesty at this moment hoping that it would not cost her a friendship that she valued. "I'm not going to pretend to wholeheartedly understand or accept your choice of companionship. But it is _your_ choice and I have no right to act condescending or belittle that choice."

"So good to know that I have your permission," he replied sarcastically.

"Cols," Liane started, leaning against the desk so that she could look at his face. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm just… you know… I didn't want to lie."

Colin looked up at Liane, a forced laughter falling from his lips. "Wonderful, we've been friends for six years now; you've known I was gay for what… four of those years. I'm glad to know that you are so forthcoming about your true feelings about queers."

"That's not the point at all Colin. You know me well enough to know that if I had a serious problem with you, we would not be having this conversation. Just because I am not comfortable or do not readily accept…"

"Queers?"

"Your sexuality," Liane finished. "That does not mean that I look down upon it or you for that matter. Your friendship is more important to me than anything else. I've already said that I was wrong…"

Colin looked up at Liane. He wasn't nearly as dense as he was behaving. He understood perfectly well what Liane was saying. She had grown up in an environment where the choices he was making were wrong and had not reconciled her personal opinions on the matter, the luxury of being straight he assumed. But she still wanted to be his friend and wanted him to accept her apology. Unfortunately, Colin was not in the mood to continue this conversation, for no matter how well meaning his friend was, undoubtedly she would say something else to get to him.

"So you did," Colin replied nonchalantly to Liane. "Well, as enlightening as this conversation has been," he continued standing up and pulling his robes on over his trousers and shirt, "I'm afraid I have to meet the _plaything_."

Liane's shoulders slumped slightly before she stood to rise from the desk. As she walked to the door of the dormitories, realization struck her and she turned back to Colin. "Look, I already apologized for the way I referred to Blaise. But, so long as you're meeting him, do be a dear and ask him how he and Malfoy just happened upon us this afternoon. Their behavior seemed rather well executed to have been a chance meeting."

As Liane walked out of the room, Colin silently berated himself for agreeing to help Blaise. _"And how will you explain that one to them," _he asked himself as he slipped out of his room and the portrait unnoticed.

_The Halloween Feast_

___Draco strode down the corridors swiftly and alone. The Halloween Feast had started an hour ago and he had waved his housemates on ahead of him with no intentions of attending. Unfortunately his Head of House had determined that was not acceptable and paid him a personal visit when not given satisfactory answers as to his whereabouts by his housemates. Draco groaned as he made his way to the Great Hall in response to the veiled threat of detention with Filch were he not to report to the Feast or Madame Pomfrey within the hour._

___He briefly considered whether the Potion's Master would honestly take action against a member of his own house before realizing that the punishment would be given privately and did not involve house points. Snape only went easy on his house for the sake of appearances and house points, in this case he would have nothing to lose._

___As he approached the entrance to the Great Hall he was taken aback. Ginny had done a marvelous job he noted as he saw a pair of posts detailed in bronze, gold and silver with intricately etched representations of the house mascots running up on either side of the entry way. Above the doorway, a large mural detailed with the same metals appeared. In the center was a fire, on the hearth of which was an abundance of foods representing the last harvest of the year. At either end of the mural was a face looking outward to represent the old gods, one looking out at the year past and one looking on toward the new year. As Draco observed the final detail of the mural he understood why Ginny had spent so much time consulting with Professor Flitwick. She had charmed the mural so that a thin veil flashing Silver fluttered within it as tiny metallic spirits floated throughout the mural crossing the veil between life and the hereafter with ease. _

___As he strode into the Great Hall he admired her taste. The past feasts had primarily used muggle symbology of the holiday, which no longer held any ties to its true meaning. Ginny had successfully and tastefully included the meaning behind the New Year holiday._

___"Ahhh, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice boomed. As Draco looked up towards the head table, he saw that it was not there. As he turned to look about the Great Hall, he saw that gone were the large house tables, rather one large circular table was set in the middle of the hall; students and professors alike feasting from the same table. "I believe that once you have taken your seat the circle will be complete."_

___Draco walked around the table, noting with amusement that Ginny had included a statue of Salazar Slytherin, as she had statues of the other three founders to denote each houses section of the table. As he took the last seat amongst his housemates Dumbledore continued. _

___"As our table is now complete, we may continue. We must thank Mr. Malfoy here for bringing back the traditions of yore to this celebration." As the applause erupted in the Great Hall, Draco dared to look out at Ginny sitting across the circle from him. Her head was down and she was reluctantly clapping with the rest of the students. _

___"As many of you already know, Halloween, or All Hallows Eve is a celebration of the New Year. Muggles have believed since ancient times that on this evening the veil that separates the living and the dead is the thinnest and that we may commune with the dead. As wizards and witches however, we know that once the dead have chosen to leave this world, they shall not return. This does not however lessen the sanctity of this ancient ritual and there is indeed reason to honor and commune with the dead. For this reason, Miss Ginny Weasley who was assisting Mr. Malfoy in preparations for the feast has arranged for statues of the four founders to be placed behind the house tables in honor of their contributions to this institution." Dumbledore paused for a moment to allow for students to admire the founders' of their individual houses before a flood of ghosts poured up through the floor in the center of the table the students were seated at._

___"I have also arranged for the ghosts that reside in the castle to join us for the latter part of the feast. I am sure that we are all aware of the danger that threatens our world at this time. I have found that much can be learned by looking to lessons learned of the past. I think that students from all houses will find that the information provided to them by some of the ghosts that reside here at the castle, many of whom you have not encountered yet, will be quite enlightening. Regardless of your house or current alliances, I implore each of you to speak with the spirits that have joined us at this table with an open mind. Think carefully on what experiences they might choose to share with you. You are all young and bright. I trust that if you open your minds and consider what you would like your future to entail, you all will make the right decision." _

___As Dumbledore finished his speech with that silly grin on his face and cast a prolonged glance across the Slytherin portion of the table, large pumpkins hollowed out with deserts presented neatly inside of them appeared on the table. Draco couldn't help but wonder as he reached for a slice of the pumpkin pie, "The right decision for whom?" Albus Dumbledore wouldn't possibly allow a flock of Slytherin ghosts that did not sympathize with the "path of the light" in to socialize with his impressionable students. It was for this reason that Draco did not attempt to mask his support for Voldemort's ideals when the ghost of a young witch floated over to speak with him. He was no fool, he would not dare pronounce that he and his family were active supporters in Voldemort's army, but he made no attempt to hide that he was sympathetic to his cause._

* * *

_****_

**Author's Note:** I know, it's been too long. For anyone still with me, THANK YOU!!!! This chapter well, what can I say? No Draco and Ginny I know, but it's coming. I think we'll find that Draco had an interesting conversation with the young ghost, I promise you, I'm working towards an end here, it's just so much I want to get in there, although perhaps some of the side stories will have to be sacrificed for the sake of actually finishing. I'll let the reviews guide me.

Also, I was raised Catholic and practice Christianity. I have little familiarity with the symbology of the pagan celebration of All Hallows Eve. If anyone out there finds blatant misrepresentations in the Feast scene, kindly leave it in your review and it will go into my list of edits.

**Review Responses:**

LovesFantasy: hehehe, I wanna understand it too :) No really, I do know basically what solved it, it's just getting back there. Sorry no Blaise and Colin, but you see that it's coming up. You wanna know how much I love you? It's 2 am I have to work in the morning and after this goes up I'm going to rework Chapter 3. ARGH Ron is NOT so easy to write. (the idiot)

Dracomio: not so sure it was a happy medium. Maybe a happy extreme, but it's not abandoned :)

Cjean: hehehe, "I think it would be an awesome story if it made more sense" That is an awesome comment. Don't know if that's a positive statement or not, but it made me smile. I'm hoping that it's the time that throws it off, and that I wasn't the only wishy washy teenage, wait adult, female out there. I can't count the number of times I have decided that I "hate" a guy, and was "through" with him but he did whatever, apologized, serenaded, did flowers, or neat little things with his tongue… I digress. The point is, this is 5th year, Ginny's what? 15. There's some chemistry there, and I don't think it's unreasonable for her to change her mind, after all she's a woman in training and that's our prerogative.

BeckyD: you're welcome. I hope this one somewhat lives up to it's predecessors

BigRed: sorry I made you wait, but here's more!

Nice: Thank you so much for the compliment. I'm glad you're enjoying it

KawaiiRyu: I'm afraid I made you wait, I just hope you didn't disappear.

Bradhadair: Nope not finished at 21, or 22. I'm going to try and work on an outline so I can better end this story and not get quite as stuck as I have been lately

Lalis186: well it took me a while, but I've updated!

Beautiful-exterior: Why thank you!

Rebecca Haliwell: I know it might not have seemed like it, but I haven't abandoned it! I'm glad that you're enjoying it

DGloveangel: Thanks for the compliment. Unfortunately I got sidetracked, but it's updated!

Possum: I'm glad you like Blaise and Colin, I think they may end up being my favorite lil part of this story, despite the fact it's D/G. They're so cute and well, I won't say more now

Silverbutterfly: Awww, it's updated. Thank you for the compliment, it means a lot. BTW I loved Silver Eyes! Can't wait to see something new!

i-forgot-my-name: glad to see that you enjoyed the chapter. I hope this one lives up to your standards as well!

AnitaBlake/BuffyFan: thank's for the compliment, and I get the hint, really I do. I must say this one is getting difficult to write, I mistakenly did not make an outline of any sort, so I have to constantly go back and figure out what has happened and in what tense. I have a sense of the overall story line, but the details are becoming more and more difficult to keep straight. But I will work on it! (It was less than a month this time :))

DracoIsMyLOVER: hehehe, thanks for the review. The italics by in large do represent the past (although I use them for thought also when in the present). I hate the thought of putting flashback on top of the text and this was the best way I could find to demark the tenses I am trying now to put a short description of the past scene now above the tense changes, since I cannot seem to get ff to let me put extra white space in these areas. I will be honest, I have no alliances to a particular ship. I have written Draco/Hermione, Draco/Hermione/Blaise, Draco/Ginny, Albus/Minerva/MmePince, and if I can work up the nerve to do slash, that opens a world of possibilities. But I do enjoy a good old Draco/Ginny. A recommendation, let's see. Jedi Tess of Gryffindor has one I'm reading now (it's in progress) called Potter vs. Malfoy: War's End I do believe. Check out her author's page. I'm enjoying it tremendously. Also LovesFantasy has quite a few fics out there, although I can't recall titles at this time, check her author's page out as well! Wait, I can't not plug my own work. Check out my fairy tale, The Malfoy Weasley Feud. I'm looking to update it hopefully within the week!

Kari Black: Well the update wasn't necessarily quick but here it is, I hope that you enjoy it!

Emilly: hehehehe, Tom Felton, yes he is a handsome young man (have to phrase that carefully, can't be confused for a pedo) But I'm not so sure that Bonnie Wright will get to touch him. Remember this is fanfiction. I doubt Jo will throw those two together (although I'm still holding out hope that he won't become the slime his fath_er is)_


End file.
